THE GOLDEN GIANTS TOUR by walkingwithgiants
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - "Três meses." Ele continuou em sua voz profunda. "Você provavelmente nunca será capaz de fazer isso de novo." Três meses, três continentes, noites suadas, uma cama desconfortável, dez homens, uma garota, e um ônibus. Bella Swan deveria ter pensado melhor antes de dizer sim.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GOLDEN GIANTS TOUR**

**Título Traduzido: **A turnê dos Gigantes de Ouro

**Autora: **walkingwithgiants (www. fanfiction u/ 1821916/ walkingwithgiants )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: The Golden Giants Tour **( www. fanfiction s/ 7951801/ 1/ The_Golden_Giants_Tour )

**Sinopse: **_"Três meses." Ele continuou em sua voz profunda. "Você provavelmente nunca será capaz de fazer isso de novo." Três meses, três continentes, noites suadas, uma cama desconfortável, dez homens, uma garota, e um ônibus. Bella Swan deveria ter pensado melhor antes de dizer sim._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **walkingwithgiants**, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **walkingwithgiants**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

A última conversa telefônica que mudou a minha vida começou com as palavras, "Bella, nós precisamos conversar".

Cinco minutos depois, eu estava, aparentemente, A) não mais em um relacionamento, B) sem-teto, e C) patética. Apesar de toda a parte de "patética" ser conhecida apenas por mim. E minha melhor amiga. E meus pais. E meu irmão. Oh, porra, quem eu estou enganando? Todo mundo sabia que eu era patética quando eu chorei por uma semana depois do meu rompimento e assisti _Diário de Uma Paixão _a cada noite por um mês.

Assim, quando meu irmão - que só me ligava duas vezes por mês e estava bêbado em todas e cada vez que ele fazia isso – ligou-me e começou sua conversa com _"Bella"_ em uma voz cantante, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. E quando ele me perguntou, _"Você tem tempo para conversar?"_ em um tom completamente sóbrio, eu estava meio que esperando o apocalipse. Ou pelo menos, ele pedindo um dos meus principais órgãos.

Eu não deveria ter escutado a sua oferta. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor. Mas Emmett era minha fraqueza na vida. E o idiota sabia disso.

Eu não podia contar o número de vezes que ele convenceu-me a fazer algo por ele que eu nunca, jamais, faria por alguém. Como quando eu costumava limpar seu vômito depois que ele bebia demais. Ou quando eu tive que comer miojo por um mês inteiro porque eu tive que tirá-lo da prisão e ele nunca me pagou de volta. Eu amava o meu irmão, mesmo que ele fosse um bastardo revoltoso.

_"Nós acabamos de ter que deixar Demetri ir."_ Ele explicou com aquela voz profunda e sem fôlego sobre a qual tantas mulheres ofegavam. _"Venha com a gente. Mamãe disse que você não estava fazendo nada neste verão, então eu sei que você não tem nada melhor para fazer-"_

Ummm... Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer, mas quando alguém dizia isso, me irritava.

Aborrecimento acendeu no meu intestino. "Eu tenho que procurar emprego, muito obrigada".

_"Aww, B, você tem o resto da sua vida para trabalhar. Venha com a gente. Será divertido."_ Ele insistiu naquela voz na fronteira do choramingo que ele usava para conseguir que eu fizesse a sua oferta.

Ele tinha um ponto, eu sabia disso, mas eu também sabia o quanto Emmett era manipulador. Ele era quase tão manipulador quanto ele era cheio de merda - e ele estava cheio de _um monte_ de merda. "Divertido? Sair com você em um ônibus é divertido?"

Emmett gemeu._ "Nós estamos indo para a Austrália e Europa. Você receberá dez por cento de todas as nossas vendas mais gorjetas"._

Dez por cento? Eu podia lembrar o quanto eles ganharam dois anos atrás, quando eu tinha passado vendendo produtos para eles. Tinha sido 1.500 dólares naquela noite. Dez por cento disso era 150 dólares por seis horas de trabalho? Seis dias por semana? E agora eles estavam fazendo ainda mais dinheiro? O idiota sabia que eu queria ir para a Europa desde sempre também.

Olhando ao redor do meu quarto de infância com suas paredes roxas e cartazes de bandas colados nelas, suspirei para o receptor. Se eu ficasse, eu corria o risco de procurar um trabalho por Deus sabe quanto tempo. Eu teria que viver com os meus pais até que encontrasse um outro companheiro de quarto e enfrentasse a Inquisição Espanhola cada vez que eu saísse de casa. Mas se eu fosse com Emmett, eu sabia que seriam noites suadas, uma cama desconfortável e lidar com três imbecis.

Trabalhar.

Casa.

Ônibus.

Viagem.

Suar.

Suar.

_"Vamos, B, você é a única pessoa em quem eu confio, e eu sinto a sua falta."_ Ele continuou, a sinceridade amarrando suas palavras juntas.

"Eu não sei-"

_"Três meses."_ Ele continuou em sua voz profunda. _"Você provavelmente nunca será capaz de fazer isso de novo"._

A realidade das suas palavras afundou. Eu era solteira, praticamente sem-teto e desempregada. Logo haveria contas e trabalho, e apenas a vida em geral que me amarraria. Oh, Deus. Eu ia vomitar.

_"Bella"._

A única foto que eu tinha do meu ex no canto do quarto pareceu piscar para mim, chamando-me de covarde ao mesmo tempo. Foi a coleção de cartazes diretamente acima da foto de grupo que atraiu meus olhos para longe daquela foto. Cartazes que eu havia coletado ao longo dos anos de Emmett e sua banda em diferentes turnês, ano após ano.

Eu seriamente sairia em turnê com o meu irmão na fronteira do alcoólico durante três fodidos meses, tudo para que eu pudesse evitar o inevitável?

"Sim".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram? Já conseguem imaginar como será essa fic, né? Bella e Emmett irmãos... e vc´s já suspeitam de quem faça parte da banda?_

_Sei que muitas pessoas tem me perguntado sobre os caps. de **High Anxiey**, euNÃO abandonei a fic! Agora estou com a ajuda da Nai e possivelmente da Mili e nossa intenção é adiantar o máximo possível de caps. para depois postar mais de um por semana, ok? Só peço mais um pouquinho de paciência e logo logo eu volto a postá-la._

_Ah, essa fic aqui tem caps. pequenos, então dependendo da resposta de vc´s, vou ver como farei as postagens, provavelmente mais de uma vez por semana..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, vc´s devem ter notado que o FF mudou novamente, agora no local de deixar as reviews, em que não abre mais a janelinha, o espaço para escrevê-las já está aqui em baixo. Então eu só queria pedir para aquelas pessoas que não tem conta no FF e deixam reviews, por favor, coloquem seus nomes/apelidos no final da review pq tenho recebido várias (em outras fics), algumas com perguntas, e não sei quem enviou pq só aparece como "anônimo"..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Seis horas depois, meu vôo de Seattle para San Francisco estava pousando no terminal, e eu estava tentando pegar um táxi para chegar ao local onde os Três Patetas - do que eu chamava Emmett e seus companheiros de banda idiotas - estavam tocando.

Parecia tão estranho para mim que apenas poucas horas antes eu estivesse deitada no sofá assistindo televisão e comendo batatas fritas. No espaço de uma conversa de 20 minutos com meu irmão, ele me comprou a primeira passagem de avião para San Fran que ele poderia conseguir e mandou-me começar a fazer a mala.

Foi uma prova da minha falta de coisas que eu fui capaz de fazer a mala em cerca de uma hora. Eu estava praticamente voando às cegas quando joguei roupas na minha mala. Meu guarda-roupa consistia em um punhado de shorts, jeans, camisetas e uma pequena coleção de regatas e blusinhas justas. Um biquíni, calcinhas, sutiãs e dois vestidos nivelados na minha mala. Percebi que eu poderia comprar tudo aquilo que eu precisasse. Porque era certo que havia algo que eu esqueci. Eu simplesmente sabia disso.

Mamãe e papai estavam muito animados por me ter unida com Emmett. Eu odiava pensar _por que_ eles estavam tão felizes por me ter fora da casa. Eu também acho que eles secretamente esperavam que eu ficasse de olho em seu amado filho selvagem, mas todo mundo sabia que não havia controle em Emmett Swan. Ele nascera com o inferno em suas veias.

Eu mentalmente me preparei para a loucura que era Emmett, Jake e Riley. Jake e Riley tinham estado na minha vida por tanto tempo quanto eu conseguia me lembrar. Eles eram cerca de cinco anos mais velho que eu, mais próximos de 30 do que de 20 como eu estava - eu estava sendo liberal com a faixa etária de 24. Mesmo que eu não tivesse conseguido vê-los muito ao longo dos últimos dois anos, eu me importava com eles e tentei bater de volta o medo no meu estômago por ser a única garota viajando com eles.

Enquanto crescia, eu tinha sido "Bella Smella"*****. Bem, deve ser dito que eu tinha sido Bella Smella mesmo até a última vez em que os vi. Só que agora eles não estavam puxando meu rabo de cavalo e fazendo as coisas com a intenção de me irritar. Agora, eles simplesmente gostavam de me provocar porque eu dava a eles tão bem quanto eu podia – o que soa totalmente pervertido, mas realmente não é.

_*Smell significa cheiro, então para combinar com o nome dela, fica "Bella Smella", que poderia ser "Bella Cheirosa/Fedida"._

Eu estava torcendo minhas mãos na corrida de táxi para The Fillmore*****, esperando em Deus que o meu desodorante aguentasse pelo resto da noite. Olhando para o meu relógio, vi que era depois das sete. Emmett havia me dito que eles não tocariam até as nove. Quando o taxista me deixou no final do quarteirão, liguei para o imbecil do meu irmão.

_*The Fillmore Auditorium é uma histórica casa de shows em San Francisco, Califórnia. Fundada por Bill Graham, foi batizada assim por estar localizada originalmente nas esquinas da Fillmore Street e Geary Boulevard. Foto: upload. wikimedia wikipedia/ commons/ 3/ 3e/ The_Fillmore. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Você está aqui?" Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

"Estou." Eu ri, puxando minha mala atrás de mim enquanto eu caminhava na direção do enorme ônibus estacionado na rua.

De olho no ônibus, eu não pude evitar lembrar da Old Bessie, sua velha van. No passado, em um punhado de turnês que eu tinha ido, nós tínhamos nos espremido em seu Chevy, 15 passageiros da van e seu reboque de carga. Com pintura descascando, buracos fechados com fita, e portas rangendo, você não poderia evitar amar Old Bessie. Mas agora que The Red Mile estava fazendo dinheiro, Bessie tinha sido aposentada.

"Smella!" Uma voz que me assombrou durante anos gritou do outro lado do ônibus.

Eu gemi, mas sorri, animada para ver o meu irmão pela primeira vez no que parecia uma eternidade. Seus ombros enormes e cabeça gigantesca espreitaram do canto do ônibus. Com o cabelo do mesmo tom de marrom como o meu, só que mais encaracolado, olhos igualmente escuros e a mesma pele cor de pêssego, Emmett sorriu como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que Sam Adams o estava apoiando.

"Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui." Ele disse, apertando aqueles braços do tamanho de troncos de árvores em torno de mim.

Desde que ele estava na escola, eu tinha jurado que ele usava esteróides, mas eu nunca encontrei nenhum nele, não importa o quão duro eu procurasse. Em era de constituição alta e quase uma agradável constituição de músculos. Eu costumava perguntar a ele quando ele faria sua estreia na WWE*****, mas então ele me perguntava quando eu havia me tornado a mais nova porta-voz da ProActiv******. Idiota.

_*WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) é a maior promoção mundial existente de luta profissional, ou Sports Entertainment, sediada nos EUA. A WWE produz semanalmente três programas de televisão denominados Raw, Smackdown! e a ECW, e também um show secundário transmitido pelo site da empresa , o Heat._

_**ProActiv: é uma marca de produtos para o tratamento de acne._

"Emmeline." Eu disse, chamando meu irmão pelo apelido que eu tinha dado a ele na idade de quatro anos.

Ele me segurou contra ele um minuto antes de se afastar, repousando uma palma em cada ombro. "Quando foi a última vez que eu vi você?" Ele perguntou, olhando-me com cuidado.

Eu fiz uma careta antes de bater nele com a palma da minha mão em seu estômago. "Seis meses atrás, idiota." Ele estremeceu e agarrou a minha mão.

"Huh." Ele murmurou simplesmente. "Você é minha irmã favorita." Ele ofereceu com um sorriso selvagem.

"Eu sou a sua única irmã".

Emmett bufou, outra das características que nós compartilhamos, exceto que, de acordo com a nossa mãe, a dele era fofa, onde a minha não era. "Você seria a minha favorita, mesmo que eu tivesse outra".

Revirando meus olhos, passei meus braços em torno do seu meio para abraçá-lo novamente. "Seja como for".

Ele apertou-me mais um momento e, em seguida, beijou minha bochecha antes de se afastar. "Bem, vamos lá. Preciso ter você no ônibus e depois levá-la até a cabine de produtos antes de começarmos. Eu preciso me aquecer".

Puxando-me na direção do ônibus, Em contou-me sobre o que aconteceu com Demetri. Ele tinha sido o cara dos produtos deles nos últimos dois anos e, de acordo com Jake, eles começaram a sentir faltar de dinheiro das suas caixas trancadas. Naquela manhã, Riley descobriu que estava faltando mais de mil dólares. De acordo com o cara dos produtos de outra banda, ele tinha visto Demetri deslizando notas no estojo do seu laptop. Que idiota de merda. Então, eles o deixaram no aeroporto e ofereceram a ele um adeus. Eu podia imaginar exatamente o quanto foi difícil para Em não querer chutar a bunda dele.

Emmett parou na frente do ônibus e puxou a enorme porta de metal pesado aberta. Ele fez sinal para eu deixar a minha mala para fora e puxou-me para dentro do ônibus multi-colorido de azul e cinza.

"Eu meio que esqueci de dizer a você que nós estamos compartilhando um ônibus com a outra banda." Ele disse em uma frase rápida, subindo os curtos degraus para entrar.

"Ah, é?" Eu perguntei, realmente não me importando muito se estaríamos compartilhando 15 metros do veículo em movimento. Eu havia sobrevivido com eles no passado em 4,5 metros, 15 não seria um problema. Eu acho.

Ele puxou uma cortina creme de lado, que separava a área do motorista da área de estar. "Sim. Estamos compartilhando, já que o preço da gasolina começou a fazer sangrar a minha bunda".

"Tem certeza que o sangramento na bunda não é por menos lubrificante na ação na bunda?" Eu ri, cutucando meu dedo em suas costas.

Emmett descartou-me enquanto entrava na sala de estar, que consistia em um longo e estreito sofá de cada lado. "Eu vou peidar no seu travesseiro e espero que você fique com o olho cor de rosa".

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Isso é terrível".

Virando-se para sorrir para mim naquela mesma maneira sorrateira que ele tinha feito toda a minha vida, Emmett piscou, o que nunca era uma coisa boa. Emmett piscando era simplesmente um aviso de problemas futuros. "Oh, meu bebê Bella, eu vou mostrar a você o que é terrível".

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora:**_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram! _

_Já deu pra perceber que essa Bella e esse Emmett não são muito "normais", certo? Não quero nem ver o que ele vai aprontar com ela nessa turnê..._

_Bem, resolvi postar hoje pq vc´s deixaram muitas reviews, mas não farei postagens diariamente não, pelo menos por enquanto, não..._

_Deixem reviews e até breve!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Tb postei cap. em** This Is Who I Am** hoje, mas parece que o FF não enviou o alerta.**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Puta merda! É a minha futura esposa?"

Eu gemi, reconhecendo a voz que esteve manchando minha vida por quase uma década. Virando-me para olhar na direção de Riley, eu nem sequer precisei forçar o sorriso no meu rosto. Mais bonito do que qualquer idiota jamais deve ser, Riley sorriu enquanto caminhávamos um na direção do outro. Eu estava parada do lado de fora do ônibus, observando enquanto Em armazenava minha mala no compartimento inferior fora da minha casa pelas próximas cinco semanas.

Riley tinha seus longos braços tatuados abertos, sorrindo como o tolo demente que ele era. "Vem cá, minha noiva".

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça, caminhando em direção a ele. "Ei".

Ele envolveu os braços ao redor dos meus ombros no primeiro momento em que ele estava perto o suficiente. Mesmo que nós nos conhecêssemos desde exatamente a época em que comecei a usar sutiãs de tops, Riley esteve me dizendo que nos casaríamos um dia durante anos. Emmett dizia que seria um dia frio no inferno antes de ele deixar isso acontecer, e eu não podia deixar de concordar. Quando você conhece as piores coisas sobre as pessoas que você gosta e ainda as amava de qualquer jeito, às vezes se transformava em um tipode afeto fraternal. Pelo menos esse era o caso com esse cara. Não que isso me impedisse de achar que Riley era gostoso.

Porque ele era.

Com olhos azuis escuros e seu cabelo na fronteira emo, Riley era o bonito na banda, minha mãe insistia que era Emmett, mas, sim, não. Riley era alto, apenas um pouco musculoso, e tinha covinhas fofas. Ele também dormia com mais mulheres do que eu poderia contar, fumava maconha uma vez por dia, e tomava banho somente quando ele queria – o que muitas vezes não era suficiente.

E hoje era o meu dia de sorte, porque pelo jeito que ele cheirava, ele tinha tomado um banho recentemente. Obrigada, Jesus.

"Eu quase caguei nas calças quando ouvi que você estava vindo em turnê conosco." Ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo. Espremendo-me a ele novamente, ele puxou o meu rabo de cavalo.

"De acordo com Em, eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer neste verão." Eu ri, mas foi forçado. Uma imagem da cabeça do meu ex brilhou através do meu cérebro, fazendo-me querer puxar uma Linda Blair a la O Exorcista e projetar vômito em cima dele.

Riley franziu a testa. "Esqueci-me sobre você e aquele lambedor de pau. Eu vou bater na bunda dele quando passamos por Seattle. Basta lembrar-me".

"Combinado." Eu sorri para ele e dei de ombros, tentando fugir do assunto sobre eu e os três anos da minha vida que eu desperdicei. Apesar de quase quatro meses terem passado desde que tínhamos terminado o namoro, eu ainda estava apenas um pouco amarga. Só um pouquinho. Quase microscópico.

A verdade era que eu faria totalmente um pedido a uma estrela cadente que ele pegasse herpes um dia em breve. Se eu estivesse no meu período menstrual, eu provavelmente desejaria que ele começasse um relacionamento íntimo com um homem na cadeia. Só estou dizendo.

Felizmente, Emmett puxou meu cinto um segundo depois, distraindo nossa conversa. "Eu coloquei suas coisas para você. Vamos vender algumns produtos. Jake não sabe como contar, então eu estou com medo que ele esteja dando o troco errado pela última hora".

Eu balancei a cabeça, lembrando da vez que eu testemunhei Jake tentando dar um troco no posto de gasolina. Tinha sido doloroso, para dizer o mínimo.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, Smella." Riley riu, puxando meu rabo de cavalo mais uma vez antes de virar a cabeça em direção à entrada do ônibus.

Seguindo atrás do meu irmão, ele me levou através da porta de trás e ao redor da pequena área ao lado do palco em direção à porta que dava para o andar do local. Assim que entramos no andar, seguiu-se a insanidade. Fui a shows de Emmett a cada chance que tive. Toda vez que eles tocavam em Seattle ou uma cidade próxima, eu, minha mãe e meu pai iríamos vê-los. Mas desta vez... havia _tantas_ pessoas, o lugar parecia apertado. Não era que eu não achasse que eles pudessem ter uma enorme multidão, era apenas raro que tantos aparecessem horas antes de eles tocarem para ver a banda local de abertura.

Quase como se ele pudesse sentir a minha surpresa pelas centenas de pessoas que estavam amontoadas no local tão cedo na noite, ele me cutucou. "Louco, não?"

"Quem é a outra banda na turnê?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha mão em seu ombro para segui-lo através da multidão.

Pessoas olhavam para Em enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho através da multidão, pedindo desculpas a cada pessoa que ele batia nos ombros. Sempre me pareceu estranho que as pessoas ficassem com estrelas em seus olhos quando o viam em pessoa. Porque, quero dizer, este era Emmeline. Ele não era nada de especial ou melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Seu cocô cheirava tão ruim, se não pior, do que qualquer outra pessoa.

"Os Gigantes de Ouro." Ele respondeu.

Eu vasculhei meu cérebro por reconhecimento do nome e só veio com uma menção leve aqui e ali no passado. A banda tinha que ter sido conhecida se eles eram a banda principal, mas eu ainda não conseguia pensar em nada. Não que fosse inédito com "bandas underground". Quando uma banda não tinha sucesso principal, eles ainda poderiam ser populares e fazer dinheiro, mesmo se eles fossem relativamente desconhecidos. "Nenhuma ideia".

Ele encolheu seus ombros gigantescos enquanto continuamos andando em direção ao fundo do ambiente. "Você vai gostar deles".

Rapidamente estávamos à mesa de produtos onde Jake parecia um cervo pego pelos faróis. Um pequeno grupo de pessoas estava ao redor dele, metade deles querendo comprar alguma coisa e a outra metade querendo nada mais do que falar com o cantor de The Red Mile. Uma pessoa cega poderia dizer o quão desconfortável Jake estava. Assim que ele avistou Emmett, e depois eu pairando atrás da minha torre de um irmão, ele pareceu suspirar de alívio.

Um rápido abraço, uma explicação de quanto cada camiseta, cartaz, protetor de bebida e CD custava, eu enfrentei o pelotão de fuzilamento de pessoas que queriam comprar algo. Emmeline e Jake desapareceram tão rapidamente quanto possível para se aquecer nos bastidores. Mesmo que eu não tivesse vendido produtos para eles em anos, era como andar de bicicleta. Especialmente sabendo que eu seria paga dependendo de quanto vendesse, eu posso ter puxado minha regata um pouco para baixo e sorrido como uma vadia para cada cara.

Uma garota tem que fazer o que uma garota tem que fazer.

Assim que a fila desapareceu, eu me virei para olhar na direção da mesa ao lado da minha. Havia uma grande prateleira na parede atrás da mesa de camisetas presas a ela, e a mesa estava coberta com adesivos, CDs e vinil. Eu sentei em uma das grandes caixas de plástico atrás de mim e olhei para o cara loiro trabalhando por trás da mesa. Ele parecia mais jovem do que eu e mais magro também.

No momento em que ele terminou com a sua fila, ele se virou para olhar para mim e deu-me um pequeno sorriso. Arrastando o seu caminho através das caixas de plástico e caixas que nos separavam, ele estendeu a mão.

"Eu sou James." Ele disse, um pirecing de sobrancelha piscando para mim.

"Oi, eu sou Bella." Eu disse a ele, balançando sua mão.

Ele mal tirou sua mão quando sorriu. "Umm... Jake colou um papel nas suas costas mais cedo." Ele admitiu, corando.

Eu gemi e me virei para deixá-lo retirá-lo de mim, não totalmente surpresa que ele tivesse feito isso. Jake era o quieto, mas ele ainda era um idiota. James entregou-me o post-it forrado com a mesma fita de embalagem que estava em uma das caixas. Lendo o bilhete, eu não pude deixar de rir do idiota que eu conhecia há muito tempo.

_**Oi, meu nome é SMELLA.**_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais um chegando... o que acharam? Já estou vendo que Bella vai sofrer nas mãos desses malucos, todo mundo arruma um jeito de zoar com ela... kkk_

_Bem, estou indo viajar hoje pq segunda-feira é feriado aqui no estado de SP, então não sei se conseguirei postar outro cap. dessa fic até lá, mas assim que eu traduzir o próximo, passo aqui pra postar._

_Para quem não viu, ontem eu postei em **This is who I am **tb, mas o FF não enviou o alerta, então, para quem acompanha, é só dar uma passadinha por lá e comentar! E hj tb postei em **Edward Cullem, Dick for Hire.**_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eu não acredito no amor. Bem, pelo menos amor à primeira vista.

Bem, exceto pela primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos sobre Michael Fassbender em _X-Men Primeira Classe_, mas isso poderia ser considerado mais luxúria do que amor. O que seja. Eu acho que é tão perto quanto eu jamais chegarei disso.

De qualquer forma, 15 minutos após o The Red Mile terminar e eu ter gritado até deixar minha garganta áspera com elogios para o meu irmão por trás da bateria e Riley na guitarra, eu me apaixonei com a voz no escuro.

Não é brincadeira.

O palco tinha sido apagado e e um técnico tinha corrido, verificando o som do equipamento pela última vez. Quando as luzes escureceram, a multidão de cerca de 1.100 pessoas enlouqueceu. Eu senti como se estivesse estrelando em _O Rei Leão_, enfrentando um rebanho de animais e foi bem assustador de uma forma emocionante. No auditório escuro, uma voz fina começou a cantar baixinho, fazendo os fãs gritarem ainda mais alto.

Com um flash de elaboradas luzes de LED montadas em um painel na parte de trás, o palco se iluminou como fogos de artifício em julho, iluminando os dois guitarristas, baixista, baterista e o palco. Com outro suspiro longo das letras, tudo estava acabado. Em um sentido emocional, é isso.

Enquanto Jake tinha uma voz boa e profunda, que era cheia e quase rouca, o cantor _dessa _banda era completamente oposto. Seu tom era levemente mais alto, ofegante e forte. Eu só pude ver o contorno de um homem flutuando no palco com uma energia e um carisma que levou todos – incluindo eu – a focar na explosão de cores, a voz melódica e os instrumentais cativantes.

Foi amor. Amor simples, fácil, sem complicações.

Infelizmente para mim, uma tonelada de fãs veio para comprar produtos durante o ajuste. Tentando apressar e vender o mais rápido possível, eu mantive um olho e uma orelha para fora para a presença dinâmica do cantor. Ele era tão bom. Bem, todos eles eram. Durante os rápidos olhares quando eu tive a chance de olhar para cima, a figura alta e muito vigorosa no que parecia ser calças pretas, uma camisa de botões e gravata se moveu e saltou no ritmo com a música constantemente. As próximas duas horas tocaram em uma mistura de música e venda. Observando minha jarra de gorjetas encher-se com notas de dólar manteve-me enviando sorrisos astutos para todas as pessoas comprando coisas, mesmo que eu quisesse secretamente que eles saíssem do meu rosto para que eu pudesse desfrutar da banda no palco.

Durante os breves intervalos entre seus ajustes, o cantor falava para a multidão rapidamente, agradecendo-lhes pela sua presença e apoio, ou ele apresentava a próxima música. Era um belo tipo de loucura ver a banda e o público interagem. Era fácil então, entre os sorrisos que eu compartilhava com o cara "da porta ao lado" – James - e os gritos, bate-papos orelha-boca que eu tive com os fãs de Emmett, esquecer por que eu passaria os próximos meses da minha vida com todos, exceto três estranhos.

Mesmo em meio ao caos que se seguiu uma vez que a banda terminou sua repetição, quando o cantor em sua voz ostentosa de barítono agradeceu a todos por terem vindo, eu gostei disso. A agitação constante de puxar camisas para fora da minha bunda e me certificar de que eu anotava todas as vendas na folha de registro corretamente. Antes que eu fodidamente soubesse, a segurança no local estava tentando levar os fãs para fora, enquanto eu e James tentávamos arrumar nossas caixas. Normalmente, a banda sairia tentando carregar o trailer ao mesmo tempo, então eu não estava muito certa quem viria e me ajudaria a levar as caixas para fora.

James deve ter lido minha mente porque ele acenou com a mão do seu lugar a três metros de distância. "Eu vou pegar o carrinho de mão." Ele disse.

Bem, isso explicava muita coisa. Ao longo do show, eu tinha visto o tamanho dos punhos e bíceps de James. Eu tinha mais músculos em meus ossos do que ele, e pelos olhares da quantidade de caixas e caixas escondidas que ele tinha a seu lado, não havia nenhuma maneira fodida que ele fosse capaz de carregar essas coisas. Eu terminei de arrumar as coisas da The Red Mile enquanto James voltava com um carrinho de mão plano. Sem palavras, ajudamos um ao outro a carregar nossas caixas pesadas no carrinho antes de irmos para fora.

"Smella!" Emmett gritou do outro lado do auditório vazio, pulando em torno dos funcionários tentando enxugar os pisos. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

Revirei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça. "Você está tipo 30 minutos atrasado. James e eu terminamos muito bem".

O imbecil teve a coragem de levantar uma sobrancelha em apreciação. "Bem, olhe para você, Senhorita Viciada pelo Trabalho. Terminando de fazer as coisas sozinha." Ele zombou de mim.

"Um de nós precisa saber qual é a definição de _conseguir a merda feita._" Eu ri.

Emmett procurou ao redor da mesa vazia que tínhamos deixado antes de acenar para mim. "Vamos lá, eu vou levar isto e então nós podemos ir embora".

Quando saímos, eu disse a ele como foi bom o show e até menionei o quanto ele tocou bem. Depois de tomar aulas de bateria por dez anos, ele não tinha razão para não ser bom. Emmett tinha um jeito de evitar fazer qualquer trabalho real da escola no ensino médio usando suas habilidades na bateria como uma desculpa. Felizmente para ele, valeu a pena. As minhas aulas de dança só tinham me proporcionado a oportunidade de não parecer uma idiota completa no baile.

Uma vez que nós saímos, Emmett foi em direção ao grande trailer que foi atrelado à traseira do ônibus. Três outros homens estavam lá dentro, tentando organizar os estojos de equipamentos musicais de uma forma ordenada. Eu reconheci dois deles da última banda e o outro cara parecia o técnico de som que esteve verificando o equipamento.

"Estamos parando em um centro de viagens no caminho para fora daqui, então se você quiser tomar banho, pegue suas coisas da mala." Emmett disse. Ele se inclinou para mim antes de tomar uma rápida cheirada e fazer uma carranca. "Tome a porra de um banho, por favor".

"Cala essa boca." Eu ri, afastando-me dele.

Eu não vou mentir, eu dei uma cheirada nas minhas axilas e não era agradável. Nada. Eu tive um sentimento que eu acabaria comprando algum desodorante masculino em breve. Ou eu simplesmente roubaria o de Emmett. Qualquer que fosse o era mais fácil.

Caminhando em direção ao ônibus, vi alguém se inclinar nos quadris, olhando através do compartimento onde as malas estavam armazenadas. A parte superior do corpo nua, cabelo escuro e tatuagem cobrindo o braço chamou minha atenção enquanto eu andava até lá e eu fiz uma careta. "Riley".

Ele parou de se mover ao redor por um segundo antes de continuar a empurrar as coisas na sua busca incessante da sua bagagem.

"Riley, seu idiota." Eu disse novamente.

Quando eu o ouvi rir de dentro ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava bem atrás dele, eu fiz uma careta. Juro por Deus que foi em câmera lenta. Meu pé subiu por conta própria, de olho no alvo – sua bunda - ao mesmo tempo em que eu vi alguém saindo do ônibus. Outra peito nu, com uma tatuagem cobrindo o braço e cabelo escuro. E quando a ponta do meu pé conectou com a bunda _vestida de preto, _eu percebi que não era o meu suposto futuro marido, Riley, que eu tinha chutado na bunda.

Fôda-me forte.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Consegui traduzir mais um... já imaginam quem é o cantor da outra banda? E quem será que Bella chutou na bunda? Kkkkk_

_Até o próximo!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Riley - o bastardo, imbecil, idiota, fodido - aquele que está dobrado em risadas quando viu meu rosto ficar vermelho brilhante ao mesmo tempo que eu gritei, "Eu sinto muito!"

Quando o meu Riley-impostor virou ao redor com os olhos arregalados e boca aberta, eu queria cair no chão e morrer. Ou talvez até mesmo culpar Emmett, mas eu não podia. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar perto de mim. Maldito seja!

"Você acabou de chutá-lo na bunda?" Riley deu uma gargalhada, segurando o seu estômago com as palmas das mãos.

Eu estava mortificada, então não foi muito estranho quando as risadinhas nervosas borbulharam de mim ao mesmo tempo em que meu rosto ficou tão quente que rivalizava com a temperatura de aquecimento da minha chapinha. Eu era uma daquelas pessoas que agia como uma idiota completa quando eu estava nervosa. De acordo com Emmett e Alice, eu agia como uma idiota completa o tempo todo, mas quando eu estava nervosa o fator _idiota _multiplicava.

"Foi um acidente." Eu disse ao cara na minha frente, olhando para seu peito, em vez do seu rosto. Eu estava com muita vergonha para olhar para ele diretamente. "Eu pensei que você fosse Riley." Saiu suspirado da minha boca.

Riley apenas riu mais forte do seu local a três metros de distância.

Do nada, o cara na minha frente, cuja bunda acabara de se tornar amigável com o meu pé, riu. Sua risada era um ruído doce e fino que me lembrou de sinos - e do fato de que ele era o mesmo cara que tinha acabado de cantar. Doce Maria.

"Está tudo bem." Aquela voz sedosa riu.

Resmungando no meu peito, para mim mesma mais do que qualquer coisa, eu finalmente olhei para cima para o homem, um sorriso envergonhado cobrindo meu rosto, porque o que diabos então eu deveria fazer? "Estou muito-"

Tatuagens.

Santa. Mãe. Fodida.

Tudo o que eu pego de primeira foram as bandas tatuadas que listravam o comprimento do seu braço e o redemoinho espesso que pintava seu peitoral. Então meus olhos desviaram para os músculos rígidos que embalavam seu peito e barriga, quadris estreitos fluindo perfeitamente nas calças esguias pretas que tinham desfilado pelo palco menos de uma hora antes. _Olá, Calças Agradáveis._

"Desculpe." Eu respirei finalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que arrastei meus olhos para cima. Se eu mantivesse meus olhos em seu peito nu por mais tempo, eu oficialmente seria uma vadia.

O cara estava sorrindo para mim, dobrando aqueles braços sobre seu peito musculoso. Foi exatamente então que me perguntei se eu tinha morrido. Ele era - eu não acho que há uma palavra apropriada para descrever o rosto acima do corpo. Riley era quente, mas esse cara era a porra do sol. Uma mandíbula forte, ossos da face altos detalhados em um rosto angular, e lábios que deram aos meus – se eu disser – uma corrida para o dinheiro deles. A realização bateu-me como uma puta do gueto no rosto.

Eu acabei de chutar um cara mais quente que o sol na bunda.

E eu queria ser uma tartaruga e esconder-me no meu casco.

"Em! Smella acabou de chutar Edward na bunda!" Riley gritou.

Senti a mão pesada de Emmeline no meu ombro antes que eu o ouvisse bufar. "Fodida Smella." Meu irmão riu, deslizando um braço pesado e suado sobre o meu ombro. "Isso significa que eu não tenho que apresentá-la?"

O cara que eu poderia assumir seguramente que era Edward balançou a cabeça antes de estender um braço na minha direção. "Edward." Ele disse quando estendi minha mão para apertar a sua. "É bom conhecê-la, Smella".

O cotovelo que veio até acertar Emmett na costela foi um pensamento depois. "É Bella." Eu tentei corrigir o Calças Agradáveis vulgo além-de-quente-pra-caralho, balançando aquela palma um pouco mais do que eu provavelmente deveria. "É bom conhecer você também".

Emmett bufou novamente. "Não a ouça, o noma dela é Smella, homen".

Edward sorriu de novo - um puxão de lábios sensuais e dentes brancos retos - antes de deixar cair seu braço, olhando para mim e Emmett. "Vocês estão-?" Ele desenhou uma linha reta horizontal no ar.

"Eca." Em e eu gememos, balançando nossas cabeças rapidamente. Isso não nos fez separar, no entanto.

"Isso é nojento." Emmett fingiu vomitar. "Ela é minha irmã mais nova".

O aceno lento que Edward nos deu em troca fez parecer que ele não estava muito inteiramente certo se Em estava cheio de merda ou não. Cara inteligente. Você nunca poderia confiar em Emmett Swan. Nunca.

"Estou substituindo Demetri." Expliquei. Quando Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu me lembrei que as duas bandas só haviam estado em turnê por quatro encontros antes de hoje. Ele provavelmente não sabia quem exatamente era Dem. "Ele era o antigo cara dos produtos".

"Oh, sim!" Ele estalou os dedos.

Alguém gritou de dentro do ônibus, dizendo para nos apressarmos. Em apertou meu ombro. "Pegue as suas coisas, fedida, e eu a encontrarei lá dentro".

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para ele e Riley se retirando para dentro do ônibus, deixando eu e Edward ali. Ele sorriu para mim e apontou para o compartimento aberto. "Eu pegarei sua mala se você prometer que não vai me chutar na bunda de novo sem uma boa razão".

Jogando ambas as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição, eu balancei a cabeça. "Nada de chute na bunda, eu prometo." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Eu não vou chamá-lo de idiota também." Oh Deus, o que diabos havia de errado comigo? Já era ruim o suficiente o que eu tinha feito, e então chamá-lo - bem, Riley, na verdade – de idiota era simplesmente a cobertura sobre o sundae de merda.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Combinado." Um momento depois, ele estava me perguntando como era a minha mala e a puxando para fora. Eu comecei a tirar para fora um par limpo de roupas íntimas, camiseta e calça de moletom enquanto ele finalmente tirou sua mala que esteve vasculhando minutos antes.

Eu ainda estava muito humilhada quando fechei minha mala. "Seu show foi incrível." Eu guinchei, mantendo meus olhos firmes na mala preta que eu trouxe.

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou suavemente. Era impossível não absorver o tom da sua voz quando ele me agradeceu. Não havia um toque de superioridade ou vaidade. _Interessante._ "Você nunca nos viu ao vivo antes?" Calças Agradáveis perguntou.

"Não." Peguei minha mala e a empurrei para dentro do compartimento. "Eu não tinha sequer ouvido falar de vocês antes de hoje à noite." Por uma fração de segundo, pensei em dizer-lhe que eu achava que sua voz era incrível, mas uma vergonha na noite era o suficiente. A noite não estava sequer acabada.

Edward fechou sua própria mala, segurando uma trouxa de roupa no seu peito. Ele se virou para olhar para mim, dando-me um sorriso contagiante. "Estou feliz que você gostou então." Ele piscou para mim. "Você está pronta para ir?" Eu balancei a cabeça e segui silenciosamente atrás dele antes que ele acenou para eu entrar no ônibus primeiro, sorrindo. "Eu não quero que você esqueça do nosso acordo tão cedo".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Já achei esse Edward fofo... e com tatuagens *suspira*... pelo menos esse "primeiro encontro" deles foi divertido e ele foi simpático com a Bella... agora começará a viagem deles... _

_Assim que der, posto mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"Senhoras e senhores!" Emmett gritou no momento em que pisei o pé dentro do ônibus. Eu parei como uma idiota. Meu irmão soltou dois aplausos altos até que o baixo zumbido de conversa no ônibus parou. Eu não pude deixar de notar que _não havia_ senhoras no ônibus, ao contrário da sua formulação, e eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele com certeza não estava se referindo a mim como uma senhora. "Todo mundo, agora que o imbecil que nós chutamos para fora do ônibus hoje mais cedo se foi, eu quero apresentar a todos a nossa mais nova adição".

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a minha, atirando os nosso braços para cima como se eu tivesse vencido uma luta de boxe. "Esta é a minha irmãzinha, Bella. Ela se juntará à nossa festa pelos próximos meses. Smella, diga oi." Ele instruiu-me como se eu fosse uma garotinha. Emmett fodido.

Sorri nervosamente para os cinco novos rostos olhando para mim atentamente e acenei. "Oi, gente".

Um murmúrio baixo dos seus 'oi' saudou-me em retorno, enquanto eu puxava minha mão do aperto de Em. Naquele mesmo instante, eu senti outra mão sobre a parte inferior das minhas costas. Virando minha cabeça apenas um pouco, eu vi que era Edward.

"Não se curvem na frente dela, ela gosta de chutar as pessoas na bunda." Ele riu, dando-me um sorriso malicioso antes de dançar ao redor de mim para passar pelo ônibus.

Eu gemi enquanto Emmett e Riley riam disso como se fosse a merda mais engraçada que eles já ouviram. Minutos mais tarde, encontrei-me esmagada entre Riley e Jake, enquanto nos dirigíamos para onde nós tomaríamos o banho. Os sofás em cada lado do ônibus eram longos, mas parecia que todos estavam amontoados naquela área da frente que era composta por uma sala de estar, uma cozinha estreita e um banheiro. Após o pequeno tour que Emmeline tinha me dado horas antes, eu sabia que passando a porta do banheiro estavam os 12 beliches onde estaríamos dormindo e, depois, uma pequena sala atrás disso com um sofá em forma de U.

Riley apresentou-me a dois dos caras da banda Os Gigantes de Ouro, um cara grande chamado Felix e um cara magro chamado Alec. Eu peguei Edward parado na cozinha, bebendo algo que parecia vapor. Ainda seminu. Ainda incrivelmente quente, se não mais quente do que antes. As luzes amarelas no ônibus faziam maravilhas para o corte firme do peito dele, que, então, fazim maravilhas pela minha calcinha - quero dizer, ovários.

Logo depois, o ônibus parou em um posto de gasolina bem iluminado e Em me jogou uma toalha. Nós saímos do ônibus com as nossas coisas e fomos para dentro, quando eu percebi que eu era a única que não trouxe uma mochila para guardar a minha porcaria e que eu tinha esquecido meus artigos de higiene pessoal. Eu gemi e olhei para dentro, percebendo que se eu fosse para o chuveiro depois que pagasse, eu não poderia voltar para fora de graça.

Esperei do lado de fora do banheiro dos homens por alguns minutos, esperando que Em ou, pelo menos, Jake ou Riley saíssem para que eu pudesse pegar emprestado seu sabonete e shampoo. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eu ouvi a batida de chinelos no chão.

Mas não era Emmett, ou Jake, ou Riley.

Era Calças Agradáveis em um shorts de basquete, uma camiseta e chinelos fazendo o seu caminho até mim com uma mochila no ombro e sapatos pretos pendurados em dois dedos. No instante em que ele me viu parada ali - parecendo uma vagabunda, tenho certeza - ele sorriu para mim verdadeiramente.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, olhando. Julgando. Fazendo-me sentir como uma bagunça total.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu estou apenas esperando Emmett".

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha escura, dando-me a chance de apreciar a cor verde brilhante dos seus olhos. Eles eram como uma sombra pálida do verde que beirava o cinza. Ele olhou para as roupas em minhas mãos por um segundo antes de franzir os lábios. "Você esqueceu seu sabonete?" Ele perguntou.

Eu estava um pouco hesitante em admitir isso, mas eu o fiz. "Sim. Eu quero pegar o dele emprestado".

Edward nem sequer hesitou um segundo. "Aqui." Ele disse assim que eu terminei de falar. Enfiando um frasco de 'Homem Suave 3-em-1', Edward encolheu os ombros. "Não é para garotas, mas-"

_Merda._ Este homem tinha uma outra coisa vindo para ele se achava que eu me importava com o que eu usava de artigos de higiene pessoal. Eu até estaria disposta a compartilhar com Riley – Idiota Desagradável do ano. Peguei o frasco dele e sorri de verdade, o embaraço que esteve nadando através da minha coluna mais cedo desapareceu com a sua bondade. "Eu tenho bolas invisíveis, está tudo bem." Eu disse a ele como eu diria a Emmett... e imediatamente me arrependi. Não é como se eu achasse que havia uma chance no inferno que ele estaria interessado em mim, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse em mim como sendo um dos caras, ou algo assim.

Edward riu aquele bela risada de toque de sinos que _me_ fez rir. "Tudo bem, bolas invisíveis. Apresse-se, ou eles vão tentar deixá-la".

Andando para trás em seu comando, dei-lhe um outro aceno. "Obrigada! Eu te devo uma".

Ele apenas assentiu para mim antes de eu correr para a área onde eram os chuveiros. Tomei um banho o mais rápido que pude, não me importando nem um pouco que eu cheirava como um cara limpo. Assim que terminei de me secar e me vestir, eu saí correndo do banheiro sentindo-me muito melhor do que antes. Felizmente, meu irmão estava me esperando do lado de fora dos banheiros.

"Eu daria a você mais cinco minutos antes de entrar lá." Ele alertou. "Eu achei que alguém tivesse sequestrado você." Aqueles olhos escuros que eram como os meus olharam para os meus pés, fazendo-me ganhar uma carranca. "Onde está o seu chinelo e por que você está segurando um shampoo de homen?" Ele sorriu um milésimo de segundo depois. "Você está finalmente seguindo com aquela cirurgia?"

Eu bufei e apontei minha mão em direção ao seu estômago. "Idiota!" Em riu, desviando minha mão. "Aquele cara, Edward, emprestou-me o shampoo dele porque eu não peguei as minhas coisas e você estava demorando uma eternidade se banhando lá." Eu apontei meu polegar para trás em direção ao banheiro. "E eu não trouxe o meu chinelo, por quê?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Você pisou naquele chão sem sapatos?" Quando eu balancei a cabeça em resposta, ele estremeceu, então eu olhei para os seus pés para ver que ele estava usando chinelos também. "É melhor você rezar esta noite".

Quando Em dá a você uma razão para rezar, é melhor você rezar. Eu só não sabia pelo quê.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o ônibus, onde eu entreguei a Edward seu shampoo de volta, enquanto Em nos fez três pacotes de macarrão instantâneo para compartilhar, estilo 60% para ele e 40% para mim. Ele prometeu me levar para o Wal-Mart no dia seguinte para comprar mantimentos. Assim que terminamos, eu passei por um cara loiro de boa aparência – um dos Gigantes de Ouro, eu só poderia assumir - que sorriu para mim de uma maneira que me fez sorrir de volta, antes de ir para a área dos beliches.

"O meu é aquele." Em disse, apontando para a cama de cima na extremidade do espaço. Ele então apontou para a cama do meio. "Demetri dorme nessa, mas eu não dormiria aí".

Pensei imediatamente nele babando em cima da cama - ou pior. Eca!

"Estamos trocando beliches?" Perguntei a ele, balançando minhas sobrancelhas.

Foi a vez de Emmeline bufar. "Você está fora da sua mente. Você pode dormir naquela." Ele riu, apontando para a cama de baixo no canto oposto da área onde eu podia ver Jake dormindo na parte de cima. "É a única livre".

Dei de ombros, não me importando nem um pouco. "Essa está bem".

Foi então que eu vi a cortina sobre o beliche acima do meu deslizar aberta e eu dei um soco no ar no meu cérebro porque as pessoas sensatas não fazem isso na vida real. Edward olhou para mim do seu lugar na cama acima do meu.

Maldito-quente-pra-caralho.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, essa Bella só faz trapalhadas... kkk. Nem os artigos de higiene pessoal ela conseguiu lembrar de levar... e agora ela está dormindo na cama debaixo da de Edward... _

_Bem, essa fic está no alerta de 47 pessoas, portanto, se tiver pelo menos 40 reviews, eu posto mais um capítulo ainda hoje! Sei que estou sendo exigente, mas o cap. anterior foi visto por **277** pessoas, então, que tal se todas vocês comentarem, hein?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Duas semanas passam num piscar de olhos.

Eu tive um punhado de fãs me perguntando, "Quão incrível é estar em turnê com _eles_?"

Eu moro em um ônibus com dez homens. Tomo banho em postos de gasolina. Eu tenho algum tipo de coisa de fungo no fundo dos meus dedos do _único _banho que tomei sem chinelos. Eu comi mais pizza ao longo de duas semanas do que comi na minha vida inteira. Eu suo. Eu fico fedida. Todo mundo sua. E fede. Passei incontáveis horas rolando em um ônibus de cidade em cidade, e eu saio para locais por nove horas por dia.

Esta vida não é glamourosa. Em. Nada.

Mas eu não acho que eu já ri tanto antes.

Em e eu estamos colados no quadril, como se estivéssemos tentando compensar o tempo todo que passamos separados. Quando estamos no ônibus, eu estou constantemente com Riley, Jake, ou James. Quando estamos fora do ônibus, Emmeline vai a toda parte comigo. Eu falei com os outros caras algumas vezes, mas é quase como se eles ficassem longe de mim. Quem sabe?

Estamos na Philadelphia para o dia, e tudo que eu quero é um fodido cheesesteak*****. Os Três Patetas – The Red Mile - estão fazendo sua verificação de som mais tarde que o habitual e se eu esperar mais para ir em busca de comida, não voltarei a tempo para o início do show. De acordo com Jake, eu tenho uma coisa chamada _trabalho_. Como se eu não soubesse o que diabos é isso.

_*Cheesesteak: também conhecido como Philadelphia cheesesteak, Philly cheesesteaky, bife e queijo, ou carne e queijo, é um sanduíche feito de peças finas de filé fatiado e queijo derretido em um longo pão. É uma comida popular regional, tem suas raízes na cidade da Philadelphia, Pennsylvania._

Encontrei o meu novo amigo, James, sentado do lado de fora do trailer com uma enorme pilha de caixas. Ele está apertando uma prancheta e assim que ele me vê - vestindo seu jeans skinny cortado e uma regata que não faz justiça nenhum a ele - ele me lança um sorriso apertado.

"Ocupado?" Perguntei a ele.

James, que eu fiz se pesar para descobrir que ele é um cara de 58 quilos e 1m60cm de altura, revirou seus olhos. Nós nos tornamos amigos durante as horas de tempo livre que temos nas mesas de produtos. Ele é quieto, mas é inteligente, e quando as únicas pessoas com quem eu tenho tempo para passar são três babuínos incompetentes que são mais barulhentos do que os macacos bugios, eu realmente gosto disso. "Acabamos de receber um novo lote de camisetas e eu tenho que inventariar todas elas." Ele me lançou um olhar plano. "Sozinho".

Eu não pude deixar de rir, sabendo muito bem como ele ficava frustrado vendendo os produtos para a GG*****. Eles praticamente o deixavam sozinho para fazer tudo. Segundo ele, é bem normal das bandas fazer isso, mas eu ainda apontei para ele e ri quando ele me disse. É em momentos como este que me fazem apreciar o "cartão de irmã" que eu consegui puxar de Em.

_*GG é a abreviação para o nome da banda "Golden Giants" em inglês._

"Eu estava indo buscar um cheesesteak." Eu quase disse a ele o quanto eu queria que ele fosse comigo, mas o que é o ponto em esfregar isso? O pobre coitado está preso ao trabalho do lado de fora, sob o sol quente, contando camisetas. "Quer que eu traga um para você?"

James come metade do que eu como. Isso me espanta. Ele provavelmente quer que eu traga para ele uma refeição infantil.

Seus olhos azuis iluminaram e ele balançou a cabeça, de repente esquecendo o quanto ele esteve irritado um minuto antes. "Por favor." Ele começou a pesca através do seu bolso traseiro pela sua carteira. Entregando-me uma nota de dez dólares, ele fez uma careta. "Quem vai com você?"

Mesmo que ele não fosse meu irmão, aparentemente, James se preocupa comigo também. Eu gosto. "Ninguém, meu irmão está ocupado. Eu só vou andar em algum lugar por perto".

"Bella." Seu rosto já me dizendo que ele acha que a minha ideia é terrível. "Estamos em Philly".

"E?"

James balançou a cabeça. "Encontre alguém para ir com você." Ele insistiu.

"Onde você quer ir?" A voz que eu viria a reconhecer como Edward através de nosso punhado de conversas flutuou através do ar.

Eu me virei para olhá-lo, em seu shorts preto de basquete, tênis Nike de corrida e camiseta, ele nem parece o mesmo homem que entra no palco vestido com suas roupas todas as noites. Eu acho que ele parece ainda melhor quando ele não está tão social, mas isso é provavelmente apenas eu. Mesmo que Edward e eu só tenhamos conversado algumas vezes sobre como foi o show mais recente, ele ainda parece ser um cara muito legal que não me deixará esquecer sobre chutá-lo na bunda. Eu costumo ir para a cama antes dele, então não é como se nós começássemos a fofocar em nossos beliches, maldição.

"Eu quero comprar um Philly cheesesteak." Eu praticamente babei imaginando o sanduíche na minha cabeça.

Eu acho que o olhar sonhador no meu rosto me delatou porque ele sorriu. "Eu vou com você".

E assim, nós estamos andando por aí, procurando um lugar para comer.

"Você está se divertindo na turnê?" Ele perguntou assim que cruzamos o estacionamento.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para ele com o canto do meu olho, balançando a cabeça quando encontrei o seu olhar. "Sim... tirando o fato de lidar com o calor".

Ele gemeu. "Nunca fica mais fácil de lidar, confie em mim. Eu estive em turnê pelos últimos dez anos e não ficou nem um pouco melhor fazer isso no verão." Edward mostrou sua língua e eu acho que poderia ter explodido com a sua fofura.

"Dez anos?" Perguntei a ele. Quantos anos ele tinha?

"Dez anos." Ele reiterou. Edward se virou para olhar para mim com aqueles olhos verdes albinos. "Está é a sua primeira turnê?"

"Não. Eu costumava sair em turnê com Emmett quando eu não estava na faculdade, mas isso foi alguns anos atrás. Essa coisa toda de ônibus é nova".

Edward sorriu para mim maliciosamente. "Eu percebi quando você não levou sapatos para o banho com você naquele primeiro dia." Ele olhou para os meus tênis e balançou as sobrancelhas de uma forma que me faz pensar em como ele é descontraído. "Eu ouvi que você pegou fungos daquilo".

Eu nem sequer tentei assumir qual idiota derramou os feijões do meu problema no pé. Poderia ter sido qualquer um deles. Idiotas. Eu não tenho certeza de onde as ações vieram, mas eu acertei seu braço com o meu ombro, ele é muito mais alto do que eu sou, então eu estou batendo em algum lugar entre o seu cotovelo e bíceps. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Eu ri.

E simplesmente assim, ele está batendo no meu quadril com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Os dedos coçam? Sua pele parece esfolada?" Ele perguntou entre risadas.

Apenas em sua menção de dedos coçando, aquele vinco entre o meu pé e meus dedos dos pés começou a fazer sua sensação estranha de coceira queimando. Eu estive sufocando os meus pés em creme por duas semanas e mudando minhas meias duas vezes ao dia, por instruções de Riley.

O rosto de Edward está salpicado de diversão, mas seus olhos meio que enrugam um pouco nos cantos. "Eu aprendi minha lição também. A primeira turnê em que nós fomos, eu tomei um banho na casa de um fã e acabei com o pior caso de frieira do mundo. Os caras não me deixavam tirar o sapato".

Eu fiz uma careta para ele e balancei minha cabeça. Eu não sei o que é sobre a sua honestidade que me faz parar de dar a mínima. Quero dizer, não é como se eu realmente tivesse uma razão para tentar impressioná-lo com a minha situação de não fungo. O mais próximo que eu já tentei mudar a mim mesma por um homem tinha sido com o meu ex, e isso só foi tão longe como não peidar na frente dele, mas eu acho que isso é um dado adquirido. Eu sou uma firme crente de que alguém vai me amar pelo que eu sou. E, infelizmente, às vezes isso não é suficiente, mas o que seja.

Seu sorriso é brincalhão quando revirei meus olhos para ele, e finalmente balancei a cabeça. "Isso coça e dói como um louco." Estremeci. "Espero que passe logo".

"Tenho certeza que você estará bem em um piscar de olhos." Ele sorriu, mostrando-me seus perfeitos dentes brancos escondidos atrás dos seus lábios rosa claros. "Só espero que você não fique com diarreia durante a turnê, _isso _é pior".

Uma conversa de diarreia em nossa primeira vez saindo? Eu acredito que encontrei um amigo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tadinho desse James, fico imaginando um cara pequeno e magricela... pelo menos agora ele tem um pouco da companhia da Bella... e o que foi essa conversa entre Edward e Bella? É um mais louco que o outro..._

_Gente, eu morri de rir com os comentários de vc's sobre a Bella tomando banho sem chinelo, ta aí o resultado do que aconteceu com os pés dela... Pior é que eu outro dia esqueci de levar meu chinelo para tomar banho na natação, fiquei morrendo de medo de pegar alguma coisa, praticamente fiquei nas pontas dos pés, mas eu tive mais sorte que a Bella e não peguei nada... hahaha  
_

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que usaram um pouquinho do seu tempo para deixar uma review, isso me deixa muuito feliz! Se vc's continuarem tão generosas assim, posto mais um cap. ainda hoje, antes de eu dormir... o que acham?  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"Não, você não fez!"

"Sim, eu fiz".

Edward puxou sua camisa cinza lisa por cima da sua boca e nariz, fechando seus olhos pálidos simultaneamente. Seus ombros estavam tremendo com moderação, tentando segurar as risadas. Um quarto do seu Philly cheesesteak estava sobrando no seu prato, seu copo de água quase vazio enquanto nós terminávamos no restaurante que tínhamos encontrado. "O que você fez?"

Eu dei de ombros, e depois sorri. "Eu chorei".

É então que ele joga a cabeça para trás e ri, seu pomo de Adão balançando no ar no ritmo das suas risadas para a minha lembrança de vomitar por todo o palco no meu primeiro recital de dança. Eu não estou realmente certa de como chegamos no tópico de momentos embaraçosos em palco, mas nós chegamos. Aparentemente, ele esqueceu a letra de uma música que ele fez em um show de talentos uma vez, e foi vaiado nos bastidores. Depois que alguém jogou uma garrafa de coca nele.

Ele se inclinou sobre a pequena mesa que estávamos compartilhando sem um pingo de constrangimento. "Eu tive que dar uma cagada em um saco plástico uma vez. O banheiro do ônibus não estava funcionando, nós estávamos no meio do nada e havia uma tempestade." Ele admitiu.

Para o registro, não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você não possa _não_ rir quando alguém lhe diz que deu uma cagada em um saco plástico em algum ponto. Eu acho que não ajuda que Edward tenha uma cara atraente, bonita. Eu sempre imaginei que o escalão superior de beleza não fizesse as coisas ridículas que nós, pessoas semi-atraentes, fazem; como peidar ou arrotar na frente dos outros, _feder_, ou ter merda fedorenta. Aparentemente, Edward Cullen é a anomalia.

Quando eu debrucei sobre a mesa para pressionar minha cabeça contra o balcão gorduroso, ele começou a cutucar meu ombro. "Quando você tem que ir, _você tem que ir_." Ele esclareceu com outra risada. Eu olhei para cima para ver que seu sorriso estava me contando a história de um cara bonito que não se levava muito a sério.

Acho que estou apaixonada.

Não realmente, mas eu definitivamente poderia ficar.

"Eu deixei você enojada?" Ele me perguntou quando eu não respondi, porque eu estava ocupada demais vivendo na minha cabeça.

Levantei minha sobrancelha para ele. "Você está brincando comigo? Você já conversou com Emmett?" Edward acenou com a cabeça, mas posso dizer que ele não tinha falado com ele o suficiente para saber a extensão total da maturidade do meu irmão. "Nós temos um banheiro na nossa casa que fomos forçados a compartilhar enquanto crescíamos. Ele tomava banho antes de mim todos os dias, já que ele ia de ônibus e meu pai me dava carona para a escola. Vamos apenas dizer que ele começou a me deixar presentes no banheiro." Eu ri silenciosamente. "Você pode trazer à tona os pickles castanhos comigo a qualquer hora".

Edward puxou a camisa por cima da sua cara de novo, rindo. "Deus, então o mundo tem que culpar Emmett por fazer você assim?"

"Ei!" Eu não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas eu não tenho um motivo para pensar que ele quis dizer isso de uma forma negativa.

Aquele belo rosto pálido sorriu e eu notei, pela primeira vez, uma profunda covinha em sua bochecha direita. "Você é linda-", eu não sei como eu consegui não cair da minha cadeira _e_ não parar de ouvir. Isso seria como... Simon Cowell me dando um elogio. "- e você não tem um problema de falar comigo sobre diarreia e vômito enquanto estamos comendo. Você é divertida".

A risada que latiu da minha garganta me fez soar como se eu tivesse soluços. Eu acho que eu até acenei minha mão para ele com desdém - provavelmente parecendo uma prostituta bêbada. "Você é bobo".

Ele deu de ombros para mim, como se dizendo-me que eu sou atraente não fosse uma grande coisa, de qualquer maneira, forma ou jeito. Talvez eu simplesmente seja privada de atenção. Isso não está fora de questão.

"Você tem algum irmão ou irmã?" Perguntei a ele.

"Infelizmente." Ele sorriu antes de olhar para baixo para o relógio. "Devemos ir, eu acho que as portas se abrirão em breve".

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele e comecei a reunir meu lixo e sanduíche frio de James debaixo do braço, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

"Eu tenho duas irmãs mais velhas. Elas eram praticamente da mesma forma comigo que Emmett era com você." Ele me deu um olhar plano, mas eu podia ver como ele estava divertido por quaisquer lembranças das suas irmãs que ele estava revivendo.

"Elas costumavam dar cagadas e propositadamente não dar a desarga no vaso sanitário?" Eu perguntei, bufando.

Edward sorriu, limpando a mão sobre o corte do seu cabelo castanho claro. Suas tatuagens explodindo contra a pele pálida sob as amplas faixas de tinta listrando o comprimento do seu braço. "Exatamente tão ruim, elas deixavam seus absorventes em todo o lugar e quando eu era bem pequeno, eles me faziam usar vestidos e me diziam que o meu nome verdadeiro era Edna".

Eu joguei minha mão para fora, batendo a palma da minha mão em seu abdômen para impedi-lo de andar. "Espere. Você não é uma garota?" Eu mal terminei minha pergunta quando ele começou a rir.

"Nós não somos mais amigos".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Jeeeesus, um mais louco que o outro... ri demais imaginando o Edward sendo chamado de Edna pelas irmãs, agora só falta descobrirmos quem são as irmãs dele... suspeito que Rose seja uma delas... _

_Então, algumas pessoas perguntaram/reclamaram sobre os capítulos dessa fic serem pequenos. Esse é um tipo de fanfic chamada "drabble", em que geralmente o número de palavras é limitado. E é exatamente pq os capítulos são pequenos que eu estou fazendo essas propostas para vc's, pois sei que é pura agonia ter que esperar para ler capítulos tão pequenos... E sobre as tatuagens do Edward, eu realmente não sei se em algum momento da fic eles falarão, pois ainda não li a fic toda, estou lendo juntamente com vc's, enquanto traduzo._

_Bem, por hoje é só, mas amanhã volto com mais... e só depende de vc's deixarem reviews para terem mais capítulos por dia... a meta até o final da fic é alcançarmos o número de reviews da história original, que tem mais de 1.700... como ainda tem muitos capítulos, acho que dá... _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

New Jersey foi o dia seguinte.

Era apenas por volta das três horas da tarde e estávamos estacionados no local por cerca de duas horas. Meu irmão, Riley e um par dos caras da GG decidiram ir "comer", o que na realidade significa _enfrentar a merda na parte da tarde. _Tanto quanto eu amo Em, eu não gosto de vê-lo quando ele está bebendo muito, então optei por não ir. Em vez disso, eu me reboquei para a sala no fundo do ônibus com _A Menina que Roubava Livros. _Mesmo que eu esteja me divertindo na turnê, jogando Uno com James e divertindo-me como ninguém, e chutando bundas no Mario Kart contra Riley fazendo-me rir, essa coisa-de-viver-com-outras-dez-pessoas é difícil.

Tenho saudades de Alice, meus pais, e até da minha cama irregular. É uma loucura as coisas que eu tomo como naturais. Como tomar banho sem sapatos e ser capaz de tomar um banho longo e quente.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou uma voz suave enquanto a porta se abria.

"Claro." Eu respondi, reconhecendo o timbre baixo de Edward do outro lado.

Ele espiou a cabeça, olhou para mim e depois entrou completamente pela porta. "Eu não tinha certeza se você estava fazendo alguma coisa." Seus olhos se viraram para mim do canto da sua casa antes de ele sentar no comprimento do sofá em frente ao meu.

"Nah, apenas lendo. O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, olhando para os músculos pegajosos debaixo da sua regata. "Você está jogando futebol?" Seus shorts eram como os de corrida até as coxas, mostrando o que parecia metros de pele macia e cremosa por baixo de cabelo ruivo. Olhei mais para baixo para ver que ele estava usando um par diferente de tênis, não os seus normais.

Edward balançou a cabeça, coçando o cabelo curto cobrindo seu couro cabeludo. "Eu deveria, mas Felix não voltou ainda".

"Ele não foi com eles?" Eu juro que o vi entrar no táxi com os outros idiotas. Se fosse esse o caso, não havia nenhuma maneira que eles estivessem de volta antes das seis. Sóbrios. Possivelmente até mesmo em pé sobre dois pés.

"Sim".

Eu não sei por que eu me senti mal, mas talvez eu soubesse. Eu odiava as pessoas me dizendo que fariam alguma coisa, e então elas não faziam. Decepção é uma coisa amarga. Eu prefiro ter alguém sendo franco comigo e ferindo os meus sentimentos, do que me decepcionar. "Eles não voltarão logo." Eu disse a ele.

Aqueles olhos verdes transparentes que beiravam a cinza piscaram em minha direção.

Deslizando minhas pernas para fora do sofá para plantar meus pés no chão, eu suspirei. "Felizmente para você, eu jogava futebol".

"Você jogava?" Ele fez parecer como se a ideia fosse absurda. Pode ou não pode ter sido porque eu reclamei sobre correr do ônibus para o local do show _uma vez_, mas em minha defesa, estava chovendo.

De qualquer maneira, eu não consegui parar de sorrir. "No ensino médio".

Edward riu, aqueles perfeitos dentes brancos acenando-me um 'olá' do outro lado da sala. "O que você está querendo me dizer é que você é praticamente uma profissional?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Exatamente. Eu jogarei com você, se você quiser".

Seus olhos arregalaram divertidamente. "Eu sou muito rápido." Ele acrescentou.

Sorrindo, eu encolhi os ombros. "Não tenho problemas em derrubar sua bunda rápida, mas eu não sou exatamente lenta também." Bem, eu não era. Mesmo que tivesse sido um par de semanas, a única coisa que eu realmente continuava desde o meu rompimento havia sido correr alguns dias por semana na esteira ou subir um aparelho de ginástica. Minha bunda e coxas poderiam me agradecer por isso quando eu tivesse 40 anos.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele me perguntou de novo.

Eu de repente tive a vontade de beliscar sua bochecha para ter certeza que eu queria ir com ele. Ele tinha ido comer comigo no dia anterior, então eu podia fazer isso. Não era como se ele estivesse me pedindo para ir em uma corrida em busca de drogas, ou algo assim. "Deixe-me apenas trocar de roupa." Eu olhei para as minhas finas calças de moletom. "E encontrar protetor solar. Eu serei rápida".

Edward sorriu, sua covinha piscando em minha direção. "Eu tenho algum, você fica pronta e eu vou pegá-lo e a minha bola".

Agarrando meus shorts e top esportivo de dois dias e uma regata que eu tinha usado para dormir, eu me vesti o mais rápido possível e peguei meu dinheiro para o almoço. Se sofreríamos de calor, então pararíamos para comer alguma coisa em algum ponto depois. Ele apenas não sabia disso ainda. Depois de dizer a Jake que eu estava saindo, encontrei Edward esperando por mim do lado de fora do ônibus, segurando uma bola de futebol debaixo do braço e um tubo de Banana Boat em sua mão livre.

"Você está pronta, Mia Hamm*****?" Ele perguntou.

_*Mariel Margaret Hamm, mais conhecida como Mia Hamm é uma ex-jogadora americana de futebol, que ganhou por duas vezes o título de "Melhor jogador do ano" do sexo feminino (2001 e 2002), tendo ficado em segundo nos dois anos seguintes, sendo que para mulheres este prêmio começou a ser atribuído em 2001. Encerrou sua carreira profissional em 2004. Pela seleção dos Estados Unidos, venceu duas vezes a Copa do Mundo de Futebol Feminino (1991 e 1999), e conquistou o ouro olímpico em Atlanta 1996 e Atenas 2004, além da medalha de prata em Sidney 2000._

"Eu prefiro Pelé, muito obrigada".

Ele gemeu e descartou-me. Abrindo a parte superior do protetor solar, ele esguichou um grande monte da substância pegajosa na palma da mão antes de jogá-la para mim. Eu gostaria de dizer que eu me concentrei em passar o protetor solar no meu próprio corpo com cuidado, mas não o fiz. Quando Edward tirou sua camisa e começou a espalhar o creme em seus ombros cobertos de sardas e nos braços e no peito e no pescoço e até mesmo nos topos das suas orelhas, era melhor do que assistir pornografia. Ele tinha uma estrutura enxuta, como a de um corredor e simplesmente digna de bater. Terminei de espalhar em mim negligentemente enquanto ele colocava sua regata.

"Você sabe para onde estamos indo?" Perguntei a ele quando começamos a caminhar ao redor do prédio para a rua.

Ele balançou a cabeça e apontou para a nossa esquerda. "O campo que o cara me falou é tipo uma caminhada de 20 minutos." Eu assenti e segui de perto ao lado dele enquanto caminhávamos, depois de alguns minutos, ele perguntou, "Você está em férias de verão?"

"Não. Eu terminei a faculdade em maio. Eu só – não tenho sido capaz de encontrar um trabalho ainda." Dizer isso em voz alta era estranho. Quero dizer, eu sabia que não era incomum não encontrar um trabalho diretamente após terminar a faculdade da forma como estava a economia, e ainda mais com o diploma que eu consegui, mas isso ainda me fez sentir um pouco ferida.

"A escola como no colégio ou faculdade*****?" Suas palavras foram entrelaçadas em um tom doce, questionando e desacreditando.

_*Aqui ele faz essa pergunta porque tanto escola como faculdade são escritos da mesma forma em inglês, "school"._

"Escola?" Eu gritei. "Não, eu me formei em Washington com uma licenciatura em História".

"Você já viu as meninas adolescentes? Você nunca sabe mais, confie em mim." Não sei por que, mas eu fiz uma careta. Claro que Emmett havia me dito a mesma coisa antes, mas isso é Emmett. Não há surpresa nisso. Houve essa vez que ele flertou com um travesti durante toda a noite quando saímos para comemorar o meu aniversário. Eu tive que jurar levar essa merda para o túmulo comigo, ou então ele diria a todos sobre como eu fiz xixi na minha cama uma noite alguns anos atrás. "Você vai dar aulas?"

"Não, eu estou tentando encontrar um trabalho fazendo pesquisa, ou talvez em um museu, ou algo assim. Eu realmente não sei, para ser honesta. Eu prefiro não dar aulas, no entanto." Eu pulei sobre a laje de concreto quebrado que se projetava do solo.

Edward apenas deu um passo longo sobre ele, balançando a cabeça. "Você vai encontrar alguma coisa, basta dar algum tempo." O som do sinal sonoro alto vindo do seu bolso rasgou sua atenção para longe da calçada. Arrancando seu telefone, ele me disse para "Esperar" antes de atender a chamada. "Ei... indo jogar futebol... sim ... estou quase lá." Nós realmente não estávamos tão perto de onde ele disse que estaríamos. "Vejo você em poucos dias... eu sinto sua falta também... ok... tchau".

Agora as chances de que a pessoa com quem ele estava falando do outro lado fosse um membro da família pode ser bastante elevada, mas minha intuição me disse o contrário. Alguém tão bonito não _não _tem um outro significativo na imagem.

"Namorada?" Minha boca expeliu sem um segundo pensamento.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. "Velha amiga".

_Amiga._ Claro. Não querendo insistir na questão, porque isso realmente não era da minha conta, eu perguntei a ele sobre de onde ele era. Chicago. Quanto tempo ele estava cantando. Desde que ele tinha sete anos. Quanto tempo ele estava nos Gigantes de Ouro. Desde o colegial. Chegamos ao parque logo após a minha última pergunta. Com o sol já fazendo a minha pele parecer como a superfície de um ferro, Edward sorriu para mim antes de descer em um agachamento para esticar as pernas. Longas coxas musculosas e mais coxas. Hummm.

"Vamos lá, Pelé".

Olhei para as suas pernas de novo e rezei pelo melhor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"Minha sobrinha que ainda não nasceu chuta melhor do que você!"

"Frodo pode correr mais rápido do que você!"

"Se eu tivesse um pau, eu faria você chupá-lo!"

"Eu chutaria você nas bolas, se você tivesse alguma!"

Quando a última coisa que é dita durante um "jogo de futebol" é _"Por que você faria isso comigo?"_, isso provavelmente significa que algo deu errado em algum ponto.

A hora e meia que passamos no campo de futebol foi... outra coisa.

Durante os primeiros 15 minutos, nós estávamos muito respeitosos um com o outro. Apenas chutando a bola enquanto corríamos de cima para baixo o campo lentamente. Ele atirou sorrisos para mim, eu atirava sorrisos para ele.

_"Vamos lá, Bella." _Ele provocou, saindo com a bola para os postes de gol sem redes.

Nos 15 minutos depois disso, estávamos atropelando de um lado a outro por toda a grama. Eu comecei a tentar roubar a bola dele, porque com suas longas pernas, ele poderia chegar de um lugar a outro mais rápido do que eu podia. O mais próximo que eu tinha ficado dele foi quando eu comecei a bater sua mão do meu rosto; ele colocava sua mão perto da minha boca cada vez que eu chegava muito perto.

_"Pare de monopolizar a bola!"_ Eu disse a ele, tentando roubá-la.

A partir da marca dos 30 para 45 minutos, nós dois começamos a correr o mais rápido que podíamos. Ele olhou para mim e arregalou os olhos quando viu o quanto eu era rápida - quando eu queria ser. Suada como o inferno, eu comecei a bater meu ombro em seu lado para jogá-lo fora de equilíbrio e pegar a bola antes de decolar para o lado oposto do campo. Quero dizer, eu nunca disse que eu não era uma jogadora suja, então, o que ele poderia esperar?

Ele começou a gritar _"cartão amarelo!"_ cada vez que eu o empurrava.

E então, ficou fora de mão. Mesmo que estivéssemos rindo muito, eu comecei a dar cotoveladas nele – _meio que _gentilmente - nas costelas, balançando minha perna para tentar fazê-lo tropeçar, e eu o chutei na coxa em outro momento. Calças-Agradáveis-não-tão-inocente puxou o fim do meu rabo de cavalo e usou seu ombro para me afastar.

Quando eu consegui derrubá-lo, ele agarrou as costas da minha camisa para me puxar para baixo também. Infelizmente, o seu peso me fez cair de quadril primeiro, raspando a merda do meu lado enquanto eu pousava ao lado dele, ainda rindo. Edward era esperto o suficiente para saltar para cima e fugir correndo para pegar a bola perdida.

Minha camisa estava encharcada de suor, meus braços e pescoço doíam com a exposição ao sol, e eu tinha sujeira em cima de mim. Então, não foi um grande negócio quando Edward mergulhou em nosso tempo meio mancando de corrida preguiçosa batendo o seu quadril em mim tão forte que eu perdi meu equilíbrio e caí no chão.

Mas foi um grande negócio quando decidimos que jogar "goleiro" era uma boa ideia. Na primeira tentativa comigo bloqueando o gol, Edward deu uma dúzia de passos para trás antes de chutar a bola com força. Seu objetivo: apenas fazer a bola entrar. O objetivo da bola: quebrar a porra da minha cara. Não foi _realmente_ culpa de Edward, a bola curvou no último minuto e minhas mãos estavam no ar quando a bola ficou íntima com o meu queixo.

Eu nunca tinha entrado em uma briga antes e, de repente, percebi por que. Ser atingida no rosto era... nada legal. Nem. Um. Pouco. Eu sei, de fato, que eu gritei, agarrei meu queixo com as duas mãos, gritando, "Por que você faria isso comigo?" e, em seguida, caindo no chão debaixo de mim.

Edward - como eu aprendi rapidamente - era um idiota. Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo enquanto ele corria para mim, ficando de joelhos em algum lugar por perto. "Bella, oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito!" Ele chorou, ou algo parecido. Senti uma mão aterrissar em cima da minha e outra agarrar a minha nuca em sua palma da mão. "Você está bem?"

"Não!"

Ele teve a coragem de rir mais forte, balançando mais perto, então seus joelhos nus e sujos pressionaram contra meus próprios joelhos nus e sujos. "Eu sinto muito".

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá, eu apertando meus olhos fechados e meu queixo entre as mãos, e Edward segurando minhas mãos em uma das suas e minha nuca em sua mão livre. Levou tudo em mim para não chorar porque, sério, meu queixo estava latejando tão forte que meu cérebro estava doendo. Quando eu parei de ter vontade de chorar, eu pisquei até ver aqueles olhos translúcidos olhando para mim com preocupação.

"Deixe-me ver." Ele disse suavemente, erguendo minha mão do meu rosto. Uma vez que ele cutucou com os dedos e me fez estremecer, ele puxou sua mão. "Você me perdoa?"

"Não." Eu fiz uma careta e fiz uma pausa. "Sim".

Edward sorriu. "Vamos pegar um pouco de gelo, princesa." Ele levantou-se primeiro, segurando sua mão estendida para eu pegar. Depois de me puxar para cima, ele começou a me levar para a rua, parando apenas para pegar sua bola de futebol atrás de mim.

Após cerca de um milhão de comentários de "Sinto muito" de Edward, paramos em uma delicatessen, onde ele embrulhou gelo em alguns guardanapos e pediu comida para nós dois. Nós não falamos porque eu praticamente segurava o saco de gelo improvisado na minha cara o tempo todo em que eu não estava comendo. Na volta a pé, eu o cutuquei com força nas costelas.

"Eu me diverti até você tentar quebrar meu queixo".

"Foi um acidente!" Ele franziu a testa, estendendo a mão para apertar minha nuca.

"Tanto faz. Idiota." Revirando meus olhos tão exageradamente quanto possível, eu ri. "Bem, pelo menos eu posso dizer que você teve a sua bunda chutada também".

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para si mesmo. Manchas marrons e verdes cobriam sua camisa, shorts e, eu juro que havia até mesmo um pouco de lama emaranhada nos pelos das suas pernas. Se ele não fosse tão bonito, ele pareceria uma pessoa sem-teto. "Uhh, sim. Você joga sujo pra caralho." Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram antes de ele balançá-las. "Você vem brincar comigo de novo?

Eu suspirei, mas sorri. "Acho que sim".

A única outra coisa que me fez rir naquela noite foi o olhar no rosto de Emmett quando caminhamos até ele. Ele estava fora do ônibus com o cara loiro e Felix, da GG. Ele piscou, e então piscou novamente, estreitando os olhos em nossa direção.

"O que diabos aconteceu com o seu rosto, Smella?"

Eu olhei para Edward e sorri, enganchando meu polegar em sua direção antes de responder para Emmett. "Edward".

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

* * *

_kkkkkkkkkk_

_Essa fic é louca demais! Fiquei imaginando a Bella levando essa bolada na cara... putz, eu jogava como goleira na escola e na faculdade, quebrei os dois pulsos, mas bolada na cara é de matar... kkk_

_Como será que Edward reagiu a Emmett?_

_Obrigada pelas reviews e, por favor, continuem deixando mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

"Por favor, me diga que eu não acabei de perder você e uma garota em uma luta de lama." Riley afirmou do seu lugar nos degraus do ônibus.

Eu sorri para ele e balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Quase, Ri. Eu e este aqui." Fiz um gesto na direção de Edward com a minha cabeça. Eu _quase_ o chamei de Edna, mas me abstive disso só porque ele não havia me chamado de Smella novamente. "Só jogamos futebol".

"Cara, você bateu na cara dela?" Emmett perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Uma parte de mim realmente não achava que ele estivesse chateado que Edward estava, de alguma forma, envolvido com o dano no meu rosto. Eu achei que ele estava chateado que não era _ele_ que tinha feito a proeza, realmente. Eu não posso contar por quantas contusões, entorses e arranhões meu irmão havia sido responsável ao longo da minha vida. Ele se recusou a acreditar que eu era uma garota até que eu comecei a menstruar. Não houve nada que Em tenha me poupado enquanto crescíamos; manobras de luta livre, corridas de bicicleta, jogos de basquete na calçada, a mais velha criança Swan nunca tinha sido o tipo de irmão que me empurrava de lado só porque eu era mais nova. Em retrospectiva, eu acho que quando ele ficou mais velho, ele me usou para atrair as mulheres, mas talvez não.

Edward fez uma careta, como se não tivesse certeza se Emmett quereria matá-lo ou cumprimentá-lo. Meu dinheiro estava na última opção, mas isso é só porque eu conheço meu Emmeline como a palma da minha mão. "Eu chutei a bola e ela bateu no rosto dela".

Nenhuma surpresa para mim - Emmett abriu sua boca grande e riu alto. "Não brinca." Ele gargalhou. Quando eu bufei com a reação dele, irritada, ele riu novamente. "Você sabe malditamente bem que você não pode pegar para salvar sua vida. Lembra daquela vez que eu joguei a bola de basquete para você?"

_Umm, sim._ Ele fez meu nariz sangrar quando eu nem sequer _tentei_ pegar a maldita coisa e ela bateu no meu rosto como vingança. Apontando para o meu nariz, eu assenti. "Eu não me esqueci, idiota".

Riley pareceu se lembrar do incidente também porque ele riu. "Eu me lembro. Você chorou, e então jogou a bola na parte de trás da cabeça dele depois." Sua voz falhou no final da frase quando ele riu ainda mais da memória.

"Fodam-se vocês." Eu murmurei. "Vou tomar banho." Dando um tapa no meu irmão direto no intestino quando fiz meu caminho para o compartimento de fora do ônibus para pegar um par limpo de roupas e meu material de banho, tentei correr porque eu não teria muito tempo para montar o nosso estande antes das portas se abriram. Eu mal peguei as minhas coisas quando vi aquelas pernas sujas e peludas na minha visão periférica antes de levantar. Eu sorri para Edward quando ele andou comigo para a entrada dos fundos do local.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, tocando em um ponto sensível no meu cotovelo.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas de repente notei as dezenas de lugares que tinham acabado de começar a sentir alguma dor. "Sim, eu estou bem. Eu provavelmente estarei chorando amanhã... ou em poucos minutos, não se preocupe".

Ele franziu a testa. "Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não deveria ter jogado tão rude com você." Ele pediu desculpas, sua voz doce e rouca contando-me um conto cheio de remorso por si só.

"Está tudo bem. Eu me diverti." Eu pisquei para ele. Claro que tinha sido um pouco rude, mas foi divertido e eu percebi que poderia lidar com isso. Especialmente porque eu consegui verificar aquela doce bunda algumas vezes. Sim e uhmm. "Eu disse a você para chupar meu pau?"

"Muito bonito, princesa." Ele riu. "Isso foi antes de eu dizer a você que eu a chutaria nas bolas se você tivesse alguma".

O ronco que escapou do meu nariz foi como um sopro de buzina. "Isso foi antes ou depois que eu disse que você não precisava das suas duas pernas para cantar hoje à noite?"

Edward balançou a cabeça e puxou sua camisa sobre a sua boca, ombros tremendo com a risada. "Você sabe o que? Eu não sinto muito que você foi atingida no rosto mais".

Eu não pude deixar de dar risadinhas, sorrindo como uma total idiota maldita. Enquanto caminhávamos para o local, eu apontei na direção do banheiro assustador que tinha um chuveiro à direita. "Vou tomar banho".

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu para mim antes de puxar suavemente o fim da minha camiseta. Era impossível para mim não notar que ele era tanto de tocar como eu era. "Obrigado por ir comigo".

Tomando alguns passos para trás, eu assenti. "Sem problemas. Vamos novamente assim que eu tiver a sensação de volta em meus membros".

Foi a vez de Edward piscar. "Combinado".

Arrastando-me para o chuveiro, eu me lavei tão rapidamente quanto possível. Um redemoinho marrom pintava a parte inferior do velho chuveiro. Eu tentei o meu melhor para não super analisar a minha tarde com Edward. Eu realmente tentei. Quero dizer, ele era apenas um cara legal com quem eu me dei realmente bem. Mas eu não queria pensar por um segundo que havia mais na nossa amizade do que isso. Eu conheci tantos caras paqueradores neste negócio através de Emmett, que eu sabia melhor do que colocar _todos_ os ovos em minha cesta - mesmo que Edward fosse inacreditavelmente quente, doce e praticamente perfeito em sua própria maneira. Afinal, tudo o que tinha acontecido com o meu ex tinha consolidado a ideia de que você não pode assumir nada.

Secando e reunindo todas as minhas coisas juntas, eu abri a porta do banheiro para encontrar Riley sentado em um sofá parecendo antigo bem ao lado da porta. Seu olho salpicado de vermelho piscou para mim a partir do seu lugar. "Aonde você vai?"

"Eu preciso arrumar os produtos." Eu disse a ele.

"Venha lavar minhas costas para mim muito rápido. Você deve começar a praticar agora para quando nos casarmos".

Eu gemi. "Eu vou buscar Emmett. Tenho certeza que ele tem muita experiência lavando suas costas".

Riley sorriu antes que eu saísse da sala dos fundos para chegar ao andar onde James estaria. Eu o avistei configurar a prateleira com cuidado ao lado de onde um dos caras tinha estabelecido nossa mesa e deixado nossas caixas. Eu o vi olhar em minha direção antes de desviar o olhar e, em seguida, um segundo depois, olhar de volta para mim.

"O que aconteceu?" Sua alma doce praticamente engasgou.

"Bola de futebol na cara, mano." Eu disse a ele assim que estávamos perto o suficiente para ele me ouvir. James se recusava a usar protetores de ouvido a cada noite, apesar do fato de que ele claramente não podia ouvir muito bem mais. Eu normalmente tinha que gritar com ele se eu não estivesse perto o suficiente.

James fez uma careta, o anel em sua sobrancelha deslocando-se com seu movimento. "Bella".

Eu não queria nem tocar em meu rosto porque eu sabia que se eu o fizesse, eu continuaria o tocando a noite inteira. Se eu fingisse que não estava lá, então eu não mexeria com ele. Comecei a puxar as camisas de amostra das suas caixas, estabelecendo minhas coisas quando a música sendo tocada suavemente por todo o local pelo cara do som mudou, e eu congelei.

"Eu odeio essa porra de banda." James reclamou um milésimo de segundo depois.

Olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça, aceitando o fato de que eu e o tranquilo James fomos feitos para sermos amigos. "Eu também".

A música apenas lembrou-me que eu precisava aproveitar essas próximas dez semanas tanto quanto possível.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O último por hoje... como esperado, Emmett riu da situação da Bella... e sobre James, não acho que ele será ruim não, pelo contrário, ele realmente se mostra um amigo pra ela e se preocupa com ela... acho tããão fofo quando Edward chama Bella de "princesa"..._

_Para quem perguntou, essa fic já está finalizada em inglês e tem 49 capítulos e 2 cenas extras... mas não se preocupem, pois nesse ritmo que estamos, não vai demorar muito para acabar por aqui tb._

_Talvez amanhã eu não consiga postar "tanto" pq estou super enrolada no meu trabalho, mas vou tentar..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Pessoal, algumas indicações por aqui:

A Nai (que me ajuda com a tradução de "This Is Who I Am") agora tem um perfil no FF tb e ela escreve fics e são realmente lindas... deem uma passadinha por lá e leiam e comentem nas histórias... Logo logo ela começará a postar uma tradução de uma fic muuito boa... O link do perfil dela é:

**www. fanfiction u/ 2699240/ nairobsten**

Também indico o perfil da Bruna, ela atualmente escreve uma fic e a história é bem legal. Passem por lá, leiam e comentem tb! O link dela é:

**www. fanfiction u/ 3469414/ itsbruninhaa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

"Vamos jogar Twister*****".

_*Twister: é jogado em um tapete de plástico de grandes dimensões que se espalha sobre o solo. O tapete é como um jogo de tabuleiro. Ele tem quatro linhas de grandes círculos coloridos sobre a mesma com uma cor diferente em cada linha: vermelho, amarelo, azul e verde. Um 'dado' é anexado a um tabuleiro quadrado e serve como um molde para o jogo. O 'dado' é dividido em quatro seções rotuladas: pé direito, mão esquerda, pé esquerdo e mão direita. Cada uma dessas quatro partes é dividida em quatro cores (vermelho, amarelo, azul e verde). Depois de girar, a combinação é chamada (por exemplo: amarelo da mão direita) e os jogadores devem mover a mão ou o pé correspondente a um ponto da cor correta. Em um jogo de dois jogadores, duas pessoas não podem ter uma mão ou pé sobre o mesmo círculo. As regras são diferentes para mais pessoas. Devido à escassez de círculos coloridos, os jogadores vão muitas vezes ser obrigados a colocar-se em posições precárias, eventualmente fazendo alguém a cair. Uma pessoa é eliminada quando cai ou quando toca o cotovelo ou joelho no tatame. Não há limite de quantos podem jogar ao mesmo tempo, mas mais do que quatro é um ajuste apertado._

"Não".

"Vamos, Bella".

"Não".

"Por favor?"

"Não".

_"Por favor?"_

Suspiro. "Tudo bem".

"Nua".

Pausa. "Tudo bem. Eu sempre quis ver como é o corpo de um hermafrodita".

Jake começou a rir histericamente do seu lugar do outro lado do espaço de lazer de Riley e eu. Tivemos um dia de folga pela primeira vez em quase três semanas, mas eu acho que foi principalmente porque a nossa viagem duraria em torno de 20 horas no total. O calor da cabine e tédio estavam começando a atingir proporções épicas na 18ª hora e nem mesmo Mario Kart poderia acalmar a histeria que estava borbulhando através de todos nós – ou, pelo menos, de nós que estávamos acordados.

"Você sabe que eu sou um homem." Riley se opôs, puxando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu sorri em sua direção. "Eu não sei nada sobre o quanto você é másculo, muito obrigada." Tocando a ponta do seu nariz, eu sorri maliciosamente. "Eu sei que você gritou muito quando aquele rato correu pelo seu pé há dois dias".

Em toda a honestidade, eu gritei também e o rato não tinha sequer chegado a três metros de mim. O ponto era - Riley tinha personificado uma Sarah Michelle Gellar e gritado como se estivesse estrelando o próximo _Eu Sei O Que Vocês Fizeram no Verão Passado. _Só ele, Jake, James e eu estávamos lá fora quando isso aconteceu. Se Emmett estivesse lá fora, cada pessoa na sua página de Facebook da banda teria sabido também. Em tinha um talento especial para filmar coisas que acabavam sendo hilárias. Tal como o meu último recital de dança, quando a menina caiu do palco. Claro que ela poderia ter se machucado, mas não o fez, então estava tudo bem rir do vídeo cerca de uma dúzia de vezes – ou cinco dúzias de vezes.

Aqueles olhos azuis que eu amava de uma forma fraternal olharam para mim. "Aquela coisa era do tamanho de um gambá".

"Aquela coisa era menor do que o meu sapato quando eu tinha cinco anos." Eu o corrigi.

"Batata, alfafa, o que seja, como seja." Ele bufou. "Você teria gritado também".

Jake se inclinou para frente sobre o seu assento, apoiando os cotovelos nos seus joelhos. "Cara, estou surpreso que você não chorou".

Riley fez uma careta antes de entrar em um discurso sobre o quanto Jake foi maricas porque ele chorou assistindo _O Gigante de Ferro_.

Sentei-me ali observando-os ir e voltar até que Edward saiu da área dos beliches poucos minutos depois. Aquele homem dormia tanto que beirava a estar em coma. Seu rosto estava sonolento e enrugado quando ele fez seu caminho através da cozinha, batendo as mãos com Jake e Riley antes de sentar ao meu lado. "Bom dia." Ele bocejou, preguiçosamente abrindo suas pernas. Um joelho peludo relaxado contra o meu.

"Bom dia, Bela Adormecida." Eu sorri para ele. Mesmo com um pouco de baba seca no canto dos seus lábios e parte do seu cabelo esmagado contra o seu couro cabeludo, ele era bom de se olhar. Notei que o braço não preenchido com tatuagens ainda tinha algumas contusões e arranhões do nosso jogo de futebol de antes de chegarmos no Canadá. Nós quase não cruzamos a fronteira de volta naquela manhã.

Ele piscou aqueles olhos verdes claros para mim. "Você vai ao cinema com a gente?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu nem sabia que alguém ia ao cinema." Estranho.

"Venha com a gente então. Após o banho, Marc disse que estacionaria em algum shopping center com uma sala de cinema." Quando eu não respondi imediatamente, ele soltou um longo suspiro de ar diretamente no meu rosto, fazendo-me estremecer. "Eu vou até deixá-la compartilhar qualquer doce que você comprar comigo".

"Quando foi a última vez que você escovou seus dentes? E eu tenho a sensação de que, mesmo se eu não concordar em compartilhar minhas coisas com você, você as pegará, de qualquer maneira".

Edward segurou a mão sobre sua boca, fazendo parecer que ele estava soprando na palma da sua mão e respirando dentro. "Escovei meus dentes a noite passada e sua suposição soa correta".

Eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos alegremente para ele. "É hora de você escovar os dentes novamente, e você tem sorte que eu não tenha problemas de compartilhamento, contanto que você lave as suas mãos antes".

"Eu acho que é hora de você escovar os _seus_ dentes de novo-"

"Meu hálito não fede".

"E eu estou muito feliz em saber que você está disposta a compartilhar." Eu sorri para ele, ganhando um sorriso em troca. "Só para você, eu escovarei meus dentes agora. Feliz?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Muito." Eu queria acrescentar que um cara quente com hálito matinal era uma tragédia, mas não o fiz. Isso seria terrível. Embaraçoso. Patético. Mesmo que eu tivesse a sensação de que Edward não seria um daqueles para tornar uma amizade estranha depois de uma declaração dessa proporção, eu não recorreria a isso. Além disso, com a minha sorte e a natureza pateta dele, ele provavelmente tiraria sarro de mim por isso. Talvez. Eu suspirei e olhei para ele. "Qual filme vamos assistir?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu ri imaginando Riley e Bella brincando de twister nus! Kkkk_

_Não vou colocar "meta" para o próximo cap., mas bem que vc´s podiam chegar nas 350 reviews, né? *pisca os olhos*_

_Bjs e até o próximo,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Horas mais tarde, depois de nós todos sairmos do ônibus para tomar banho em um outro centro de viagem, eu tinha convencido Emmett via mensagens de texto para trançar o meu cabelo. Primeiro, eu não me sentia como uma garota de verdade há uma eternidade. Estando em torno de caras sempre fez o meu nível de dar importância praticamente inexistente. Claro, eu me importava que eu não estivesse fedendo, mas é aí que isso começava e terminava. A última vez em que eu tinha usado maquiagem tinha sido no primeiro dia da turnê, e a última vez que eu tinha usado qualquer coisa além de moletons e shorts tinha sido no mesmo dia. Eu era mais sobre o conforto do que beleza, apesar da provocação constante de Em sobre parecer _abatida_.

Segundo, também não ajudava que eu estivesse pensando sobre superar a amargura que foi o meu último relacionamento desde New Jersey. Alice sempre me disse que quando ela se sentia melhor, ela sabia que parecia bem, e, no meu caso, eu assumi sentir-me como uma garota normal e limpa sobre _bonita _em um piscar de olhos. Não havia nada para o qual um banho, o vestido que eu peguei da minha mala, e uma trança bem feita não pudessem me dar um pontapé de saída. Emmett tinha ido furtivamente para a sala do fundo do ônibus comigo depois de concordar em tomar banho rapidamente para que pudéssemos fechar a porta e chegar ao negócio.

"Você tem um monte de pontas duplas." Em alegou um minuto inteiro depois que eu estava sentada no chão na frente dele com as pernas cruzadas. Seus dedos estavam separando meu cabelo sem cuidado.

"Tenho certeza de que pedi a você para trançar o meu cabelo, não pela sua opinião." Eu ri, cavando meu cotovelo na carne da sua coxa.

O desgraçado puxou meu cabelo forte, enquanto bufava. "Eu espero que você fique careca." Suas grandes mãos escovaram através do meu cabelo mais uma vez antes de separá-lo de novo do jeito que ele queria.

Emmett tinha aprendido a trançar o meu cabelo quando ele tinha uns nove anos e eu tinha quatro anos porque nossa mãe tinha quebrado a sua mão e não podia fazer isso por mim. O que começou como uma trança simples na parte de trás da minha cabeça tinha se transformado em um interesse total que o levou a aprender como fazer uma trança embutida completamente do meu cabelo. Ele era melhor nisso do que minha mãe jamais tinha sido. Seu talento também foi uma daquelas coisas que nós mantivemos entre nós dois e nossos pais. Eu nunca dei a ele importância sobre isso porque era algo que ele fazia porque ele me amava e eu não queria manchar isso com o meu humor.

"Então, nós estaremos em Seattle na próxima semana." Ele murmurou enquanto seus dedos se moviam sobre o cabelo bem acima da minha testa.

Tentei não ficar tensa, eu juro, mas foi impossível. "Sim, eu sei".

"Você vai... ver Alice?" Ele perguntou, mas eu sabia que não era a verdadeira questão que ele queria perguntar-me, baseado em seu tom.

"Sim. Ela passará o dia comigo." Eu respondi, tentando esquivar as palavras que pairavam na sua cabeça grande. Alice tinha sido a minha melhor amiga desde o meu segundo ano na escola, quando ela se mudou para Forks, e eu sentia muita falta dela. As mensagens de texto e ligações aleatórias não eram suficientes.

Emmett fez um ruído em sua garganta enquanto ele trabalhava mais um minuto. Ele quase não conseguiu sessenta segundos, e ele estava gemendo. "Você vai ficar bem?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

Eu dei um tapinha na parte superior do seu pé e disse, "Sim. Eu ficarei." Lutando contra o desejo de me virar e olhar para um dos dois únicos homens na minha vida que eu sabia que fariam qualquer coisa por mim, eu mastiguei o interior da minha bochecha por um segundo. "Eu não - eu não me importo mais com ele, mas eu ainda quero queimar as bolas dele a cada segundo de cada dia." Era a verdade. Eu não amava o filho da puta mais, mas eu ainda não esperava que ele teve uma ótima vida. Eu queria que ele queimasse. Apodrecesse de dentro para fora. Justo, certo?

"Ótimo. Eu quero fazer o mesmo." Ele riu. "Eu foderia com ele".

"Nojento! Pare, apenas, pare. Por favor." Eu engasguei, tentando o meu melhor para não imaginar a forma de punição de Em.

Ele riu. "Eu quis dizer que eu o foderia no sentido de acabar com ele, sua pervertida do caralho." Emmett balançou minha orelha para que eu pudesse me endireitar para ele finalizar a trança que ele estava fazendo de cima de um olho para o lado oposto. Ele me falou sobre como ele estava animado para ver nossos pais na próxima semana antes que a porta agitou.

"Ei! Posso entrar?" A voz de Riley berrou do outro lado.

"Não!" Nós dois respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Por quê?"

"Em está me mostrando como ele coloca seu absorvente." Eu zombei, ganhando outro puxão forte no meu cabelo do meu irmão, que passou a rir.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da porta por quase um minuto, permitindo que Em terminasse a minha trança. Sempre parecia um milagre para mim o quanto aquelas mãos grandes podem ser suaves. Eu as via bater nos pratos, címbalos, e enfrentar iguais. Horas depois, elas poderiam fazer as coisas mais complicadas para o meu cabelo na altura dos ombros. Meu irmão é um filho da puta multi-dimensional.

"Então... por que eu não posso entrar?" A voz de Riley resmungou através da porta.

Eu levantei - tão graciosa como umcortador de lenha – e joguei meus braços em volta do meu irmão, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha. "Obrigada." Eu disse a ele antes de ele lamber a ponta do seu dedo indicador e mergulhá-lo em meu ouvido. Eu fiz uma careta e golpeei a sua mão. Destrancando a porta, Riley entrou, barbeado, cabelos molhados e os olhos azuis alertas se movendo em toda a pequena sala com curiosidade. Virei-me para sentar ao lado de Emmeline, tocando os fios de cabelo arrumados enfiados na minha cabeça.

Quando os olhos de Riley pousaram em mim, ele fez uma careta. "Você parece uma garota".

"Eu sou uma garota".

Os olhos azuis estreitaram antes de lançarem para Emmett. "Você a está deixando sair assim?"

"Você acha que ela me escuta?" Emmett zombou, jogando um braço sobre meus ombros. "Não há nada de errado com a minha Smella".

Seu elogio faz com que minhas entranhas nadem em felicidade. É raro que Em alguma vez elogie alguma coisa; geralmente ele está me provocando sobre cada pequena coisa. Claro que sua formulação não foi _exatamente_ me dizendo que eu estava bem, mas para os padrões de Em, isso é tão bom quanto eu jamais conseguiria.

"Ela tem idade suficiente para usar maquiagem?" Riley perguntou para Emmett.

"Eu estou sentada bem aqui, idiota. Sim, eu sou velha o suficiente para usar maquiagem." Eu dei risadinhas.

O movimento suave do ônibus quando puxou para uma parada nos fez mover um pouco. Havia conversa alta pela frente antes que os sons familiares da porta se abrindo e os caras saindo, me deixassem saber que tínhamos chegado ao shopping. Dando um tapa na coxa do meu irmão, eu disse a ele que o veria mais tarde antes de sair. Eu mal saltei para fora do ônibus, deslizando a alça da minha bolsa no meu ombro, quando vi Edward e o cara loira cujo nome eu acho que é Jasper parados bem do lado de fora.

"Somos apenas nós?" Eu perguntei enquanto caminhava até eles.

Os olhos de Edward inclinaram em minha direção, sua boca já abrindo de uma certa maneira que me avisou que um comentário espertinho sairia dela em um momento, mas nada saiu. Ele olhou para mim - meu rosto, a pele nua do meu peito por cima do algodão roxo do meu vestido de verão, e depois por toda a extensão do meu corpo devagar, devagar, devagar. Isso me deixou autoconsciente, isso fez a minha pele formigar, e eu corei.

"Somo apenas nós." O sotaque baixo que eu raramente ouvia do loiro respondeu-me.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele antes de olhar de volta para Edward, que estava olhando para o meu rosto novamente. Ele sorriu para mim, mas foi um olhar distraído, distante. O passeio todo pelo estacionamento do shopping foi surpreendentemente silencioso. Jasper nunca realmente falou mais do que um punhado de palavras para mim em quase três semanas e Edward estava surpreendentemente quieto. Depois de comprar nossos ingressos de cinema separadamente, cutuquei meu amigo de olhos verdes quando Jasper disse que ia ao banheiro.

"Ele não gosta de mim?" Eu perguntei, apontando com a cabeça na direção de Jasper.

"Jasper?"

Eu sorri. "Sim".

Edward balançou a cabeça, mantendo os olhos trancados no cardápio pendendo do teto. "Ele é apenas quieto. Se ele não gostasse de você, você saberia".

Eu não pude deixar de me perguntar o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas eu percebi que, _sim, eu entendi_. Eu era da mesma maneira. Ele não disse nada para mim enquanto a fila na nossa frente encurtava, e isso estava realmente começando a ficar estranho. Eu pensei que nós fôssemos amigos. Pelo menos tudo tinha estado muito bem antes de eu tomar banho, assim, a mudança em sua atitude era muito fodidamente confusa.

"Você está bem?" Eu finalmente dei um tapinha em minhas bolas imaginárias para perguntar.

"Sim. Por quê?" Seus lábios estavam escondido atrás dos seus dentes.

"Você está sendo realmente quieto." Eu respondi, lutando contra o desejo de me inclinar para ele com o meu ombro como eu normalmente teria feito. "É estranho".

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. "Minha mente está em outro lugar." Ele disse. Seus olhos claros olharam para o decote do meu vestido tão brevemente que eu quase perdi isso. Mas eu não perdi seus dedos agitando contra a barra inferior do meu vestido. "Você está muito bem".

Eu teria preferido muito bonita, mas bem poderia funcionar. Bem era educado e nada assustador. Eu sorri para o meu amigo, o amigo mais quente que eu já tive na minha vida. "Obrigada." Ele piscou para mim, sorrindo aquele sorriso distante mais uma vez que me fez pensar exatamente onde sua mente estava. "Quer compartilhar uma pipoca?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Eu aprendi muito rapidamente que Edward poderia ligar e desligar suas emoções como um interruptor de luz.

"Quer um pouco?" Ele perguntou-me alguns minutos depois que tínhamos sentado em nossos assentos no cinema. Sua grande Sprite oscilou dos longos dedos em minha frente.

Eu queria perguntar a ele para onde aquele rosto distante tinha ido, mas achei que era inútil fazer isso. Ele me disse que ele estava em seu próprio mundinho e, se ele não queria me dizer, então estava bem. Eu não forçaria. Mas eu tomaria a sua Sprite. Retirando-a do seu aperto, eu estava prestes a dar um gole do canudo quando decidi tirar a tampa e simplesmente beber na garrafa.

Edward fez uma careta para mim pelo canto do meu olho. "Apenas beba do maldito canudo".

"Mandão." Eu gemi, colocando a tampa de volta e bebendo do canudo. Estabelecendo sua bebida no porta-copos entre os nossos lugares, ele arrancou a pipoca do meu colo.

Lindo Edward com uma voz que me dava arrepios todas as noites pegou um punhado de pipoca e enfiou metade do monte em sua boca. "Tão bom." Ele gemeu através da mastigação e deglutição.

Jasper não tinha reaparecido desde que o deixamos quando ele foi ao banheiro. Edward tinha enviado uma mensagem de texto para dizer que esperaríamos por ele dentro do cinema. Quase ao mesmo tempo, nós dois levantamos nossas pernas para descansar os pés no encosto dos bancos em frente a nós. "Não coma tudo isso, gordo".

"Você acha que eu estou gordo?" Edward suspirou, empurrando a pipoca restante em sua boca.

"Obeso." Eu disse, olhando para a ladeira plana do seu estômago. "Quando você se exercita?" Eu não conseguia lembrar de tê-lo visto se exercitar, mas eu estava sempre o vendo comer.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa entre a boca cheia de pipoca que soava como "À noite".

"Quando?"

"Normalmente, durante a banda de abertura." Ele explicou. Fazia sentido, eu acho. Eu nunca vi nenhum dos caras depois das portas abrirem, já que eu estava presa no chão, com exceção de poucos minutos quando um dos caras vinha e assumia para que eu pudesse fazer uma pausa.

Minhas pausas eram geralmente contidas para a sala que tinha o serviço de buffet. Era raro que os locais não nos fornecessem refeições, e eu tinha sorte que nenhum dos caras na GG era vegetariano. "Interessante".

"Quando você se exercita?" Ele perguntou.

Eu não pude deixar de bufar. "Nunca. Quando estou em casa eu me exercito, mas desde que a turnê começou, eu não tenho feito isso".

Edward sorriu antes de lamber os lábios amanteigados, olhando-me fixamente. "Onde você mora?"

"Eu estava morando em Seattle, mas eu voltei para casa por alguns meses agora." Eu respondi, tentando o meu melhor para evitar responder sua pergunta.

Mas ele sabia, o bastardo. "Onde fica isso?"

"Forks".

Aquelas sobrancelhas grossas e escuras subiram para o seu couro cabeludo. Quase. "Como... Facas?"

_*Forks significa garfos, por isso a brincadeira com o nome das cidades._

"Sim, idiota." Eu ri.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Ou Sporks*****?" Ele acrescentou.

_*Sporks: utensílio que é metade colher e metade garfo (aglutinação das palavras "spoon" = colher e "fork"= garfo)._

"Cale-se. Onde você mora?" Eu perguntei, tomando mais um gole da sua Sprite.

"Nesta pequena cidade chamada Colheres." Ele riu até que eu revirei os olhos, rindo. "Eu moro em Chicago".

"Isso é legal." Pensei por um segundo. "Não estamos indo para lá amanhã?" Eu normalmente não tinha ideia de onde estávamos indo, ou mesmo de onde estávamos. Quando você viaja de ônibus de um lugar para outro e fica dentro de um par de quilômetros de cada local, você não consegue apreciar as vistas das cidades que você vai. Eu aprendi muito rapidamente como turismo não era o mesmo que viajar. Nem de longe.

O rápido aceno entusiasmado que ele me deu em resposta me fez sorrir. Emoção irradiava através dos seus poros. "Sim. Você pode conhecer as minhas irmãs." Aquele belo rosto contorceu por um momento antes de ele balançar a cabeça. "Ou, talvez não".

"Por quê?"

"Conhecendo elas e você, vocês vão acabar me fazendo placas com Edna escrito em glitter." Ele piscou antes de rir.

Batendo na minha testa com a palma da mão, eu gemi um pouco alto demais. "Por que não pensei nisso antes? Maldição!"

Edward agarrou meu pulso, puxando minha mão do meu rosto alguns centímetros antes de bater na minha testa com a carne da minha mão novamente. "Por que você não pensou?"

Rindo, eu puxei minha mão do seu aperto para bater na testa dele com a palma da minha mão. "Idiota".

Ele agarrou minha mão com as suas duas antes de fechá-la em punho. "Você acha que eu sou malvado com você?"

"Sim." Eu disse isso, mas eu realmente tinha minha atenção voltada para o fato de que ele ainda estava segurando minha mão entre as dele. Eu a puxo para fora? Não.

"Não, de verdade." Ele perguntou, aquela voz rouca abaixando no que eu poderia assumir que era uma tentativa de ser sério.

Eu sorri para ele, meu amigo que eu pensei que tinha perdido por um segundo antes quando seu humor parecia ter flutuado em um universo diferente. "Não. Por que você acha isso? Eu gosto da maneira que brincamos." Eu disse a ele porque era a verdade. Claro que eu brincava com Em e Riley, mas isso era diferente. Mesmo o meu ex não gostava de brincar comigo um quarto do tanto quanto Edward gosta.

"James me disse que achava que eu era muito rude com você. Ele estava bravo comigo quando eu dei a você aquela contusão durante a nossa partida mortal de futebol." Seu polegar roçou sobre os nós dos dedos da minha mão suavemente uma vez, apenas uma vez.

"Não, quero dizer, você é um babaca por chutar a bola para o meu rosto, mas você é bom." Eu disse a ele, observando seus olhos pálidos derivarem para o meu peito rapidamente. "Mas você machuca meu fazedor de dinheiro de novo, e eu vou chutar você nas bolas".

Nós rimos ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes do cinema começaram a diminuir e Jasper apareceu no final das escadas, caminhando com as mãos cheias. Eu puxei minha mão para fora do seu alcance para pegar um punhado de pipocas do saco em seu colo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim quando eu enchi minha boca também, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, eu silvei. "Se você me chamar de gorda, eu colocarei hera venenosa em seu beliche." As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse aceitar o fato de que eu era irmã de Emmett, sem dúvida em minha mente.

Edward encolheu os ombros antes de se inclinar em direção a mim. "Se for para a sua bunda, eu não direi nada".

O pequeno esquisito.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Um pouco da interação deles no cinema... eu achei que Jasper tinha sumido para deixá-los sozinhos..._

_Postarei o próximo assim que chegar a 420 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Era uma vez, Chicago era a minha cidade favorita no mundo.

Após o dia que eu tive, ela será para sempre manchada pela memória de todas as coisas de merda que me aconteceram. Eu não iria tão longe a ponto de dizer que foi o pior dia da minha vida, mas parecia isso.

Quando acordei com cólicas que rivalizavam com o parto – eu imaginava – eu pulei para fora da minha cama tão rápido quanto podia. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Meu irmão, de todas as pessoas, tinha acabado de sair da cama ao mesmo tempo e aconteceu de ele ver a enorme mancha vermelha em minha bunda.

"Puta merda! Bella, sua bunda está fazendo geleia!" Ele gritou, apontando e rindo.

Eu mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio antes de pegar minha bolsa e correr para o banheiro para cuidar dos negócios.

Desnecessário dizer que todos sabiam que eu estava no meu período menstrual cinco minutos depois. Já era ruim o suficiente lidar com as cólicas e as dores nas costas, mas tudo isso enquanto eles zombavam de mim também? Não é legal.

E quando as piadas só ficaram indo e indo e indo do meu irmão, Riley e aquele pequeno imbecil chamado Jake, eu perdi a porra da minha sanidade e fui me esconder no meu beliche. Depois que eu amassei a porra do meu dedinho no armário da cozinha.

Quando eu escorreguei no último degrau do ônibus enquanto saía horas depois e raspei a merda da pele que cobre o meu tendão de Aquiles, eu joguei uma pedra em Emmeline quando ele riu. Apenas Edward e James me perguntaram se eu estava bem, porque eles são seres humanos decentes. Fodidos mergulhados de merda - meu irmão e amigos, não os outros dois.

Senti como se a vida estivesse rindo de mim. Cuspindo no meu rosto quando eu estava sangrando a uma taxa que certamente me classificaria como anêmica em um hora, no máximo. Fiz meu caminho para o interior com Jake para a sala dos fundos para que eu pudesse verificar meu e-mail em seu computador.

Depois de um breve momento de culpa, Em tinha me enviado uma mensagem e perguntou se eu queria pegar alguma coisa para comer com ele, já que não haveria nenhum serviço de buffet naquele dia. Para ser honesta, a única razão que eu concordei em ir foi porque ele tinha o meu dinheiro com ele. Caso contrário, eu teria dito a ele para chupar suas bolas. Mas quando eu saí para encontrá-lo ao lado do ônibus, eu imediatamente notei os pés do meu irmão.

"Você está usando Crocs?" Foi muito praticamente gritado da minha garganta.

Deve notar-se que Emmett costumava usar esses Crocs pretos o tempo todo. Não importava se estivesse -13 graus lá fora ou 36º, ele usava aquelas malditas coisas em todos os lugares até Riley jogá-los fora alguns meses atrás. Eles cheiravam como uma caçamba de lixo e tinha tantos germes que Lysol não poderia matar todos eles.

Emmett, todos os seus 105 quilos ali, uma mão em seu quadril e um pé apontado em minha direção. "Eu os comprei ontem!" Ele explicou com tanto entusiasmo que eu não pude encontrar forças em mim para bufar.

Atirei uma olhada para Riley, que estava atrás dele franzindo a testa.

"Legal, hein?" Em perguntou, apontando o outro pé para mim.

Forçando a careta do meu rosto em um sorriso, eu balancei a cabeça. "Claro, Em. Se você é cego".

"Eu gosto deles." Ele bufou, revirando os olhos.

"Minha mãe gosta deles também." Riley bufou.

Emmett disse para nós dois nos fodermos antes de começarmos a caminhar ao redor do ônibus em direção a algum lugar de pizza que eles tinham ouvido que era bom. Nós quase não conseguimos contornar o edifício quando a voz de uma mulher começou a gritar por trás. "Ei!"

Eu me virei para ver duas mulheres, a mais próxima de mim era alta, loira e bonita, enquanto a outra era menor e tinha aquele mesmo tom distinto de cabelo castanho-avermelhado que Edward tinha, só que era cerca de uma centena de vezes maior do que o corte muito curto dele.

"Oi." A que parecia uma versão feminina de Edward saltou. "Nós somos irmãs de Edward e estamos procurando por ele. Você por acaso o viu?" Ela tinha aquela mesma voz suave que eu tinha vindo a associar com a do cantor.

"Eu não o vi em um tempo." Eu disse a ela, olhando para o meu irmão e Riley para ver que eles estavam encolhendo seus ombros também. "Vocês tentaram ligar para ele?"

A loira bufou. "Ele não está atendendo e o cara de merda na porta não estava nos deixando entrar na parte de trás".

"Ele sabe que vocês estão vindo também." Eu disse a ela antes de pensar duas vezes. Merda. "Bem, ele me disse ontem que vocês estavam vindo".

A loira virou-se para olhar para a de cabelo mais escuro. "Aquele pequeno filho da puta".

"Rose, ele provavelmente está ocupado." A irmã respondeu antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para mim. "Você se importa de nos levar de volta lá, por favor?"

Eu balancei a cabeça antes de me preocupar em deixar Emm ou Riley responderem. Eu imaginei que eles se envergonhariam. "Traga-me algo de volta, Em?" Eu perguntei, voltando-me para olhar em sua direção. Seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados e focados na loira antes de eu cutucá-lo na lateral para que ele pudesse acordar.

Quando Riley e Em saíram, eu sorri para as duas mulheres e acenei para elas na direção da porta dos fundos. "Eu sou Bella." Eu disse, balançando as mãos de cada uma.

A de cabelo mais escuro piscou para a loira por um segundo antes de ela se apresentar. "Eu sou Esme e esta é Rosalie. É bom conhecer você, Bella." Ela sorriu o mesmo sorriso bonito do qual Edward era dotado. "Edna nos contou sobre você".

Eu parei de andar. "Ele contou?"

Aquela chamada Rosalie, com o cabelo loiro e lindo rosto, sorriu. "Pela primeira vez na sua vida patética, ele só disse coisas boas." Ela franziu a testa. "Eu nem mesmo acho que ele diz coisas boas sobre mim, agora que penso nisso".

"Isso é... interessante." Eu ri, mas foi todas as bordas afiadas e estranhas.

"Confie em mim, eu sei." Ela respondeu.

Esme, que era tão bonita quanto a irmã, mas de uma forma mais delicada, olhou para ela. "Rose".

Ela revirou os olhos em resposta em desdém. O seu olhar azul deslocou de volta em minha direção, ferocidade coberta de açúcar irradiando dos seus poros, mas estranhamente eu não me senti intimidada por ela, pelo menos. Eu mostrei meu crachá laminado da turnê na direção do cara grande na porta dos fundos antes de ele nos permitir entrar.

"Eu não tenho certeza onde ele está. Eu não o vejo desde que saímos do ônibus, mas ele pode estar em seu camarim." Eu disse a elas.

Rosalie sibilou algo para a irmã enquanto caminhávamos pelo palco para acessar as duas salas na parte de trás, onde imaginei que os caras estariam. Abri a porta da sala em que eu estive antes para encontrar Jake em seu computador - felizmente ele não estava batendo punheta como eu assumi - e ele apenas acenou para mim. Quando chegamos à segunda sala, a porta estava aberta. A sala era menor do que algumas em que eu tinha estado no passado, mas não era pequena o suficiente para eu não ver Edward e uma ruiva sentados juntos em uma poltrona.

Com o braço por cima dos ombros dela e suas têmporas se tocando.

Eu não posso nem mesmo começar a realmente descrever o sentimento que inundou meu estômago antes de nadar através da minha coluna vertebral, ombros, e, finalmente, cabeça. Era como se eu quisesse vomitar ao mesmo tempo em que uma enxaqueca se estabeleceu no meu crânio. Meu peito doeu num piscar de olhos, e mesmo que eu não quisesse culpar isso à intimidade do momento que eu vi, eu sabia que era.

Dei um passo para trás para fora, lutando contra a náusea no meu estômago.

"Ele está lá dentro." Eu sussurrei, apertando o meu punho todo-de-repente trêmulo.

Esme assentiu com a cabeça para mim, sua expressão confusa com o olhar estranho que eu tenho certeza que cobria meu rosto. "Obrigada, Bella".

"Vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu rangi antes de acenar para elas e me virar para andar para longe tão rápido quanto fodidamente possível.

O que diabos havia de errado comigo?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Putz, coitada da Bella, se ter cólicas já é ruim, imaginem com esse dia de merda dela... Agora sabemos quem são as irmãs do Edward... e quem será essa ruiva misteriosa hein?_

_Assim que chegar nas 470 reviews eu posto o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Quando eu descobri que meu ex tinha outra namorada menos de duas semanas depois que terminamos, eu fiquei incrivelmente irritada. Eu sei, de fato, que eu não estava com ciúmes, eu era pura raiva queimando na forma de músculo e osso. Como diabos ele poderia estar namorando outra pessoa depois de eu ter _acabado_ de me mudar e ele ter _acabado_ de decidir que deveríamos viver vidas separadas? Fez-me sentir insignificante e jurei a mim mesma naquele momento que eu nunca deixaria outro ser humano me fazer sentir daquele jeito.

Então, quando eu fui em linha reta para o único lugar quieto que eu conhecia – a cabine de produtos - com o punho trêmulo, o coração batendo rápido e um estômago fraco, eu reconheci o sentimento muito bem. Eu me senti sem importância. Descartada. Fraca.

Eu estava com _ciúmes_.

Ciúmes da ruiva que estava sentada ao lado de Edward. Com o braço dele em torno dela. Tocando o rosto dela com o seu. Quero dizer, eles poderiam ser amigos, mas eu duvidava. Eu poderia considerar Riley um dos meus melhores amigos, e isso é dizer muito, porque eu realmente só compartilhava minha vida com Alice, e nós nunca nos sentamos daquele jeito. Havia uma intimidade com o momento e os toques falavam alto.

E isso me fez querer chorar.

Mas eu não choraria.

Edward era meu _amigo_. Eu não deveria ter tido nenhum sentimento por ele, muito menos sentimentos possessivos, mas eu tinha. Eles só estavam enterrados fundo dentro do meu intestino porque, obviamente, eu estive pescando em um rio chamado Da Nilo. Eu gostava dele. Muito, se os horríveis sentimentos de merda que estavam fazendo nós no meu sistema nervoso estivessem corretos.

Quando eu fui para a cabine de produtos, encontrei James sentado lá com um livro e ele me olhou com um olhar curioso em seu rosto. Quando ele me perguntou se eu estava bem, eu apenas dei de ombros e assenti. Mas James era um cara legal assim, ele não me forçou. Ele compartilhou seus ursinhos de goma comigo e sentou-se na mesma caixa, compartilhando sua força e calor do corpo.

Uma hora mais tarde, quando Emmett voltou com uma calzone e uma coca-cola, ele me deu um olhar estranho e perguntou se eu precisava de algum Midol porque eu _parecia uma merda_. Eu não pude deixar de notar como ele veio me ver durante o show com mais frequência do que o habitual, o que significava que ele realmente veio para o fundo, em vez de ficar nos bastidores, ou no ônibus, a noite toda.

Eu não pude nem mesmo apreciar o show naquela noite. Enfiei meus fones de ouvido tão profundos quanto poderiam ir e sentei-me com os braços cruzados em todas as chances que eu tive. Claro que era a noite em que o público estava super fodidamente tagarela e as pessoas estavam falando de Edward a cada cinco segundos porque era sua cidade natal.

Foda-se, Chicago. Foda-se na bunda.

Eu nem sequer fiz uma pausa naquela noite, exceto para fazer xixi e trocar meu absorvente, porque eu não queria lidar com ninguém.

Eu achei que minha noite estaria terminada no momento em que terminei de arrumar nossas coisas e ajudar James a carregá-las. Mas Deus queria enfiar aquele punhal de prata no meu estômago uma última vez.

"Nós vamos comer, Smella." Emmeline disse para mim assim que entrei no ônibus.

Eu fiz uma careta porque eu estava me sentindo muito irritada. "Eu não estou com fome".

O olhar que ele me atirou poderia derreter cera. "Você? Não está com fome? O que diabos há de errado com você?"

Deixe para Emmett realmente prestar atenção de vez em quando. Eu não dava a ele crédito suficiente. Meu irmão me conhecia. Ele era muito inteligente e mais gentil do que parecia por dentro do seu coração enferrujado. Se havia alguém por quem Em moveria o Kilimanjaro, seria por mim.

Se eu mentisse para ele completamente e dissesse que nada estava errado, ele saberia. Então eu fui com a próxima melhor coisa: uma mentira parcial. "Eu estou simplesmente mal-humorada e rabugenta, Em".

"Hmm." Ele estreitou os olhos. "Bem, você vai comer. Caso contrário, eu terei que ouvir você lamentar em poucas horas sobre como você está com fome." Ele me olhou por um segundo antes de puxar-me no assento ao lado dele, jogando seu braço fodidamente pesado sobre os meus ombros.

Eu não me importava que ele estivesse fedendo, ou que ele estivesse suado, então eu coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dele e fechei meus olhos. Desligando de todos entrando no ônibus, eu o senti começar a se mover, mas eu fiquei no meu lugar, apreciando a rara oportunidade que meu irmão estivesse ao mesmo tempo quieto e reconfortante. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, o ônibus estava parando novamente e nós estávamos descendo em algum restaurante. A The Red Mile aconteceu de sair primeiro, seguida por quem quer que a GG tivesse trazido junto.

Uma mão quente agarrou meu ombro enquanto andávamos e eu virei para ver que era Riley, olhando para mim com olhos de safira preocupados. "Não está se sentindo bem?"

"Não realmente." Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Eu não queria olhar para trás de mim, mas porque eu sou uma idiota, eu olhei. Vi Edward no estacionamento com suas duas irmãs e a ruiva, fazendo o seu caminho para dentro. Meu estômago agitou novamente e virei-me para esperar a garçonete juntar duas grandes mesas para todos nós sentarmos.

"Você viu Em tropeçando do palco esta noite?" Riley perguntou, enraizado em seu lugar ao meu lado.

Em circunstâncias normais, eu teria rido pra caramba e ficado irritada que eu o perdi se envergonhando, mas era uma prova da puta de olhos verdes no meu estômago que eu mal consegui sorrir. "Não".

Ele franziu a testa e puxou no final do meu rabo de cavalo realmente forte pra caralho até que eu gritei. "Eu não gosto de ver você assim. Pare com isso".

"Seu idiota." Eu gemi, esfregando o local onde estava o meu cabelo amarrado para trás. "Espero que seu gilete arranque um par de pelos púbicos da próxima vez que você raspar lá embaixo." Eu murmurei.

Riley riu. "Essa é a minha noiva".

Exatamente assim, eu disse a mim mesma para ignorar o sentimento em meu estômago e eu fiz isso. Revirei meus olhos para ele e sentei entre ele e Emmett, com James, Jake, e aquele cara, Felix, em frente a nós. Eu vi Edward sentar do mesmo lado que eu, apenas três assentos depois – eu posso ou não ter notado que ele puxou a cadeira ao lado dele para a ruiva. Pedi minha comida e tentei me concentrar na conversa em torno de mim, absorvendo as risadas que explodiam do meu irmão e Felix. Em um momento, eu me virei para ver Edward inclinado sobre a mesa olhando para mim, mas, felizmente, Emmeline inclinou-se uma fração de segundo mais tarde e bloqueou a visão dele.

Quando levantei para usar o banheiro depois de terminar a minha comida, fixei meus olhos na televisão diante de mim para que eu pudesse focar nela, e não nas pessoas por quem eu estava passando. Usei o banheiro e estava lavando minhas mãos quando Esme e Rosalie entraram no pequeno banheiro.

"Oi".

"Você vai esperar por mim?" Rosalie perguntou antes de esquivar-se em uma das cabines.

Não é como se eu pudesse dizer não a ela quando ela já tinha entrado, então eu sequei minhas mãos e esperei que ela saísse. Esme foi a primeira, atirando-me um sorriso antes de falar. "Eu não vi você durante o show".

"Oh, eu estava na parte de trás. Eu vendo os produtos para a banda do meu irmão." Expliquei para ela. "Você estava nos bastidores?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, Rose deu um vislumbre dos seus peitos para um cara para que pudéssemos ficar na primeira fila. Nós não gostamos de assistir nos bastidores".

"Aquela merda é chata." Rosalie disse da cabine. "Nós realmente gostamos de ver Edward se apresentar, ao contrário de-"

"Rose!"

"O quê?" Ela gemeu antes de dar a descarga do vaso sanitário. Cinco segundos depois, ela abriu a cabine, revirando os olhos. "Eu não gosto daquela vadia, você sabe disso".

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu não pudesse rir para o uso dela da palavra _vadia _ como um insulto. Especialmente se ela estivesse usando para se referir à ruiva. A possibilidade de que ela pudesser ser uma garota muito legal passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu descartei.

Os olhos azuis de Rosalie estabeleceram nos meus no reflexo do espelho enquanto ela lavava suas mãos. "Minha irmã gosta de pensar o melhor de todos, mas eu não." Ela suspirou por um momento. "Eu deixarei você voltar a comer, mas-," Eu pensei por um segundo que ela poderia me dar alguma tranquilidade sobre seu irmão possivelmente ter sentimentos por mim. Que ela me diria para dar a ele tempo para tirar sua cabeça da sua bunda, mas, novamente, eu não sabia que eu gostava dele até que eu o vi sentado com a outra garota. Como eu poderia esperar que ele percebesse que gostava de mim? Ele não gostava. Ele não puxava cadeiras para mim, ou sentava bem perto de mim assim. "O seu irmão é solteiro?"

Qualquer esperança que eu tinha caiu e queimou uma morte sangrenta e quente.

Eu sorri para ela porque eu não poderia reunir um sorriso. "Ele é, mas eu gosto de você, então eu gostaria de avisá-la que ele é um idiota," então eu pensei melhor nisso, "mas eu o amo".

Ela acenou para mim antes que eu saísse do banheiro, voltando para a mesa. Assim como antes, fixei meus olhos na parede à minha frente para que eu não olhasse para baixo quando passei pelo assento de Edward. Eu estava sendo imatura? Talvez um pouco, mas eu não ligava. O aperto quente e firme no meu antebraço direito me parou quando eu vi o cabelo curto da minha visão periférica.

"Bella." Sua voz baixa murmurou, apertando seu aperto no meu braço.

Levou tudo em mim para engolir a bile que misteriosamente apareceu no meu estômago antes que eu olhasse para ele. "Ei".

Aqueles olhos verdes pálidos cintilaram sobre o meu rosto, que eu sabia que estava manchado com delineador e, provavelmente, oleoso de quanto eu suei naquele dia. Meu cabelo estava num rabo de cavalo bagunçado e eu tinha manchas na minha camisa. "Eu quero que você conheça minha amiga, Tanya." Ele disse, observando-me engolir em seco novamente.

"Oi." Eu disse para a ruiva uma vez que eu puxei o meu braço do aperto de Edward para olhar para a sua _amiga_. Estando tão perto, notei o quanto era falsa a cor vermelha em seu cabelo. A primeira pessoa em quem eu consegui pensar foi na porra do Ronald McDonald.

"Oi." Ela respondeu, piscando seus grandes olhos em minha direção.

E depois foi simplesmente fodidamente estranho até que eu apontei para a mesa. "Eu vou terminar de comer. Foi-," Eu quase engasguei com as minhas palavras porque eu era uma mentirosa terrível, "legal conhecer você".

Eu nem sequer me incomodei em esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa para mim antes que eu estivesse de volta ao meu assento, sentindo-me como uma completa idiota. Eu sabia o quanto tinha sido irrealista da minha parte dizer que eu nunca teria sentimentos por outro homem porque eu não queria o drama associado a um término nunca mais, mas isso era ridículo. Eu me senti traída e eu não deveria. Eu era apenas uma garota que Edward conheceu e começou a ficar junto porque estávamos trancados em um ônibus em uma viagem juntos. Meu estúpido coração sugou e ficou tenso em sua gaiola, enquanto eu fiquei sentada e me senti miserável.

Eu não falei com Edward durante uma semana.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Apenas uma pequena nota aos meus novos leitores que não estão habituados a minha escrita e personagens. Eu nem sempre vou com o fluxo dos pares, ok? Além de Edward e Bella estarem juntos, todo o resto é livre para ser moldado de algum/toda maneira. Enfim, divirtam-se!_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Meeeu, que dó da Bella... a pobrezinha acabou de descobrir que está interessasa/apaixonada pelo Edward e a ruiva aparece... como será que ficará a relação deles?_

_Ah, gente, Chicago é uma cidade linda! Eu estive lá em março e me apaixonei, com certeza vale a pena conhecer, para quem tiver a chance..._

_Como prometido, aí está mais um... eu estou saindo agora e não sei a que horas voltarei pra casa, provavelmente bem tarde, então acho que o próximo só postarei amanhã... e já adianto que tem: SEATTLE, ALICE e uma surpresa enooorme!  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Cena Extra do Capítulo 16

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Este é um capítulo de outra fic chamada "The Merch Girl" (A Garota dos Produtos), que tem apenas 2 capítulos em POV Edward, então resolvi postar aqui mesmo.

Este é um POV Edward logo após o capítulo 16, quando Bella passou uma semana sem falar com Edward.

Por enquanto postarei aqui mesmo, mas no máximo segunda-feira, vou colocá-lo no "lugar certo", ou seja, logo depois do capítulo 16.

* * *

**The Merch Girl**

**Cena Extra 1**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Seis dias.

Eu não tinha falado com Bella em quase uma semana.

Não tenho certeza do que exatamente eu tinha feito para irritá-la. Um minuto nós estávamos rindo completamente sobre tudo, e no seguinte, ela estava me ignorando. Desviando-se quando ela me pegava olhando para ela. Sorrindo e dando de ombros quando eu contava uma piada sobre ela. Ela se afastava quando me via indo em sua direção. Bella Swan estava me ignorando e isso me incomodava. Muito.

Nunca houve um retorno mal-humorado. Nenhum revirar de olhos. Nenhuma gargalhada. Era como se minha amiga tivesse sido sequestrada e uma concha da sua pele deixada para trás.

Jake tinha contado uma piada sobre ela estar no seu período menstrual e se transformando em Hitler, mas algo sobre isso não se encaixou direito comigo. Ela parecia mais quieta do que o normal, escondendo-se na sala dos fundos com James pela maior parte do tempo, mas quando ela saía para a área da frente, ela sempre sentava com seu irmão. Ou Riley. Ou Jake. Ou James. Sempre bloqueada de todos os outros.

E isso estava bem. Deveria estar muito bem.

Mas isso fodidamente me incomodou.

Depois de quase dez anos viajando com o mesmo grupo de rapazes, nós tínhamos chegado à nossa rotina de viagem. Na maioria das vezes nós nem sequer conversávamos um com o outro por quase 24 horas. Éramos profissionais experientes.

Mas eu sentia falta da minha nova amiga muito mais do que eu deveria sentir.

Como alguém sente falta de ser emasculado em uma base diária? Ou sente falta de uma risada? Sente falta de um rolar de olhos de íris castanhas?

Isso me fez sentir coceira. Inquieto. E eu não entendia exatamente por quê.

"Estúpido." Bella riu do seu lugar ao lado de Riley no sofá longo.

Ele disse algo a ela que a fez bufar e, no momento em que ele desviou o olhar, ela lambeu a ponta do seu dedo indicador e enfiou na orelha dele. Ele gritou, e então se virou para dizer Deus sabe o quê de volta.

Que merda eu tinha feito para fazê-la me ignorar?

Acho que a razão que eu não sei é o que me incomodava mais. Bella era bonita. Realmente bonita. Mas garotas bonitas eram tão comuns. Eu via milhares delas durante a turnê. Havia centenas delas gritando para mim. Era simplesmente o jeito que era. Portanto, não deveria bagunçar comigo que _uma _de tantas simplesmente me ignorasse.

Mas incomodava.

Uma risada do outro lado da pequena mesa em que eu estava sentado me fez desviar o olhar. Jasper estava sorrindo, tomando seu chá lentamente, enquanto olhava para mim. "Quando isso aconteceu?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

"O quê?"

Ele balançou a cabeça antes de tomar outro gole. "Quando você começou a gostar dela?"

Era isso o que era essa merda? Eu sabia que gostava dela como amiga. E ela era quente. Um homem cego poderia ver sua bunda firme e aquelas coisas que seus sutiãs estavam sempre escondendo. Mesmo Riley, que eu acho que se preocupava com ela da mesma forma que o irmão dela, estava sempre fazendo comentários sobre ela quando ela se arrumava. Não era como se eu olhasse para ela da forma como eu olhava para as minhas irmãs. Eu sabia que aquelas cadelas loucas não eram duendes, mas isso era onde o meu apreço pela aparência delas começava e terminava. Um homem podia apreciar uma mulher a quem ele não estivesse relacionado, e que ele tem que ver o tempo todo. E com quem ri o tempo todo.

"Eu não sei do que diabos você está falando".

Jasper riu. "Por favor".

Olhei para Bella novamente para vê-la brigando com Riley. Ela tinha o olhar mais idiota em seu rosto, os olhos tão arregalados como em um desenho animado, enquanto sua boca estava fodidamente aberta.

"Não é o seu tipo usual." Ele comentou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu assenti. Ela não era. Não era a cor do seu cabelo, ou o fato de que Bella usava moletons em dias que terminavam na letra Y***** que faziam a diferença, mas...

_*Aqui ele quer dizer que ela usa moletons em todos os dias, já que todos os dias da semana em inglês terminam com a letra y (Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday e Monday)._

"Não".

Ele sorriu lentamente, terminando o líquido no seu copo. "Falou com Tanya novamente?" Ele perguntou daquela forma enigmática que só eu parecia entender. Jasper podia dizer duas palavras e eu sempre sabia o que ele queria dizer. Anos de amizade tinham consolidado esse vínculo quase psíquico entre nós.

"Sim." Eu suspirei, lembrando as conversas entediantes que eu tive com a minha ex-namorada na última semana. Quando ela sugeriu que nós ficássemos juntos novamente, eu estive em cima do muro sobre o assunto. Era uma vez, Tanya tinha sido a pessoa com que eu _poderia ter_, _em algum ponto _considerado um futuro. Mas então ela me pediu para ceder a um pedaço de mim do qual eu não poderia me separar. Do qual eu não me separaria. Nós terminamos. Tinha sido quase um ano depois que ela me pediu se eu queria voltar com ela.

Tanya era bonita e inteligente. Ela era independente. Mas um ano é muito tempo para passar separado de alguém que não era o amor da minha vida. Eu tinha conseguido conhecê-la muito bem, e lidar com a rejeição de qualquer tipo não estava em sua lista de coisas que ela poderia lidar bem. Descartá-la não foi fácil e era uma arte dizer a ela que eu não queria voltar com ela.

Sem mencionar o fato de que Rosalie tinha deixado tudo óbvio demais de que eu estava perfeitamente feliz solteiro. A idiota psicopata conhecida como minha irmã mais velha tinha até ido longe demais a ponto de jogar Bella para a conversa em um ponto, e eu tive que fazer algum controle sério de danos.

Jasper riu. "Boa sorte com isso".

Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente da vez que ele tinha passado tempo com ela em casa. Tanya era uma cola em minhas mãos. Eu podia lavá-la, mas isso levaria tempo.

Riley riu muito alto, fazendo-me olhar em sua direção novamente. Bella estava esmagando a mão dele do rosto dela enquanto apontava para Emmett, que estava sentado em frente a ela. Isso só me lembrava de como nós brincamos um com o outro.

Quando ela estava falando comigo. Uma semana atrás.

"Você precisa ter certeza de cortar todos os fios antes de fazer qualquer coisa." Jasper apontou atrás dele. "Estou bastante positivo de que Emmett vai rasgar o seu saco fora se você fizer algo estúpido".

Eu quase disse a ele que estava com mais medo de Bella do que do seu irmão.

Quando olhei por cima do ombro do meu amigo, ela estava tocando seu queixo. Exatamente no mesmo lugar onde eu tinha machucado seu rosto quando chutei a bola para ela - por acidente, não de propósito. Ela me olhou por um segundo inteiro antes de olhar para longe e eu cocei meu braço.

Olhando para o rosto sorridente de Jasper, eu revirei meus olhos.

"Algumas coisas são inevitáveis, meu homem." Ele murmurou antes de se levantar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Um pouquinho do que Edward sentiu quando Bella ficou sem falar com ele... e Jasper, claro, percebeu tudo... gostaram dessa visão de Edward sobre as coisas?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Passei uma semana inteira vivendo como um eremita.

Meu beliche e a sala do fundo do ônibus se tornaram meus melhores amigos ao longo de sete dias. Emmett achou que eu não estava me sentindo bem por causa do meu período menstrual e eu deixei todos eles acreditarem nisso. Quero dizer, eu geralmente era uma puta mal-humorada quando meu amigo me visitava mensalmente, mas esta semana tinha colocado a marca em um novo padrão. Eu estava mal-humorada quando eu não estava deprimida por nada e tudo em geral.

Riley e Em mantiveram um olho em mim, mas me deram espaço. Algumas vezes durante a semana, eu ouvi Edward em seu beliche sussurrar, "Bella? Você está acordada?"

Sim, eu estava acordada. Não, eu não queria falar com ele.

Em retrospecto, depois que meus hormônios tinham parado seu ataque vicioso em meu corpo, percebi que eu estava sendo uma puta total. Eu saí do meu caminho para evitar Edward e quando eu via uma indicação de que ele queria vir e conversar, eu faria alguma coisa para que ele não pudesse. Eu sei que era imaturo, mas eu me sentia tão decepcionada comigo mesma que eu não tinha vontade para querer falar com ele.

No sétimo dia, o dia depois do meu período menstrual terminar e no mesmo dia em que eu conseguiria ver Alice pela primeira vez em quatro semanas, eu estava com um humor fodidamente fabuloso. Eu tinha tomado banho pela manhã, vesti um jeans skinny e uma das minhas camisas mais bonitas e pedi ao meu irmão para trançar o meu cabelo para mim. Juro por Deus que é como se um peso fosse levantado dos ombros dele uma vez que minha assassina em série interior entrou de férias por três semanas. Deve ter sido bastante aparente que eu estava de volta ao normal, porque até mesmo Jake me disse algo sobre como ele estava feliz porque eu estava me sentindo melhor.

Não deveria ter sido uma surpresa quando fui para a área de beliche para guardar minha bolsa e ouvi a porta abrir e senti uma mão agarrar meu ombro. Virando-me, eu vi os olhos verdes pálidos primeiro.

"Ei." Edward disse, deixando cair a mão para o seu lado.

"Ei." Eu disse a ele, fechando a cortina no meu beliche. Eu não sabia o que dizer, ou mesmo como agir, agora que eu tanto cheguei a um acordo com o fato de que eu gostava dele, que ele não se sentia dessa maneira em relação a mim, e que eu, finalmente, não estava deixando o pior das minhas emoções me comandar.

Ele olhou para mim por um momento em silêncio. "Você está brava comigo?" Ele perguntou em uma voz baixa.

Senti uma grande fatia de culpa por como eu o evitei descaradamente, mas então eu pensei sobre ele e a ruiva no sofá e aquele sentimento nojento no estômago inundou minhas entranhas novamente. "Não. Por que eu estaria?"

"Você não tem falado comigo, nada." Ele hesitou por um momento. "Toda vez que eu olho para você, você desvia o olhar. Eu pensei que talvez fosse só porque você não estava se sentindo bem." Ele continuou, mergulhando suas mãos nos bolsos da frente do seu shorts de basquete. "É estúpido se eu disser a você que senti sua falta?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Tem sido muito chato sem você." Ele acrescentou.

Eu sorri para ele e dei de ombros. Eu não sei por que me senti tão... _sem esperança_, mas me senti. Eu queria absorver suas palavras e levá-las ao coração, mas uma grande parte de mim não queria isso. Qual era o ponto? Eu enchi um vazio. Tanto quanto eu queria estar no nível-de-cabeça sobre o assunto e tomar o que eu poderia conseguir, não era fácil para mim. Minha mãe sempre dizia que eu levava as coisas a sério, que eu sentia muito. Depois que eu tomava minha decisão em alguma coisa, se eu não pudesse ter isso, então eu não queria mais nada para tentar substituí-la.

Talvez eu não desse a Edward crédito suficiente por ter conseguido me conhecer pelo menos um pouco, porque ele não pareceu como se acreditasse completamente em mim. Mas ele estava tentando chegar a mim. "Seus amigos estão vindo para vê-la hoje?"

Eu queria vomitar com a palavra _amigo_, porque devemos ter definições diferentes da palavra. Minha amiga tinha 1m52cm, pesava cerca de 45 quilos e só sentava perto de mim no sofá quando assistíamos filmes de terror. "Sim, minha melhor amiga ainda vive em Seattle, então nós vamos nos encontrar".

"Tenho certeza que você ficará com um humor melhor depois de vê-la." Ele disse. "Fiquei feliz de ver minhas irmãs na semana passada".

"E a sua amiga também, eu aposto." As palavras saíram da minha boca como diarreia ruim.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, nós tínhamos muita coisa sobre o que conversar." Foi impossível não perceber que a voz dele carregava uma dica de algo diferente. Eu não sei o que, mas as palavras pareciam carregadas.

Meu peito queimou, mas eu me forcei a acenar com a cabeça, pensando no feminino de Ronald McDonald brevemente. Ela era bonita, com certeza. Mas eu não me importava. Em aconteceu de gritar meu nome da área de estar exatamente naquele momento, então eu lancei para Edward um sorriso antes de fazer o meu caminho em torno dele. Quando eu mal passei por ele, ele deu um aperto no meu antebraço para me deter.

"Não faça isso comigo de novo, ok? Eu realmente senti sua falta".

Eu assenti para ele, não confiando nas palavras enferrujadas e inseguras na ponta da minha língua. Um par de horas mais tarde, quando tínhamos parado no local, eu dei uma cotovelada em Jake para sair do caminho para que eu pudesse ser a primeira a sair. Alice tinha me mandado uma mensagem para avisar-me que ela já estava lá e, com certeza, eu a vi fazendo seu caminho.

Pequena, magra, com um rosto que qualquer modelo morreria para ter, e um sorriso que alcançava seu rosto inteiro, minha melhor amiga envolveu os braços em volta da metade do meu corpo no segundo em que estávamos perto o suficiente. Havia algo sobre os abraços e calor de Alice, algo dentro dela que irradiava compreensão e conforto, sempre. Eu amava Alice, e mesmo que eu nunca pediria por um outro irmão para substituir Emmeline, eu amava Alice ferozmente, quase tanto como amava Em.

Ela se afastou de mim antes que ela começasse a sinalizar.

_Eu senti muito a sua falta._

"Eu senti sua falta também." Eu disse a ela antes de dar-lhe outro abraço esmagador. Olhando para ela, notei que seu cabelo estava mais curto do que o normal. "Eu gosto do seu cabelo".

_Obrigada, mas não mude de assunto. Qual cara é esse que você-_

Suas mãos pararam no ar ao mesmo tempo em que ela ficou com os olhos um pouco esbugalhados. Virei minha cabeça apenas um pouco para ver para quem ela estava olhando, mas Edward, Jasper e Felix tinham saído do ônibus e estavam olhando na nossa direção atentamente.

_O loiro?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça e fiz os sinais porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu diria a ela em voz alta qual era Edward. Depois da nossa última conversa via FaceTime***** eu disse a ela tudo sobre a minha nova paixão e ela engoliu isso como uma prostituta engoliria um pau. _Aquele com o cabelo curto._

_*FaceTime: é um software desenvolvido pela Apple, capaz de realizar chamadas de vídeo para o iPhone 4 e 1S, iPod Touch (quarta geração), iPad 2 e Mac OS X, que utiliza a câmera frontal para fazer chamadas de vídeo entre os aparelhos. _

Ela balançou a cabeça e atirou-lhes um sorriso. A putinha. Alice não tinha problemas a respeito da sua suposta "desvantagem". Não havia nada que ela não pudesse fazer por causa da sua deficiência auditiva. Alice tinha crescido com um pai surdo e uma mãe que era surda e muda, não foi uma surpresa para seus pais que ela tivesse nascido com surdez severa em ambos os ouvidos e uma aversão a falar. Mas o Sr. e a Sra. Brandon criaram sua menininha para pensar que ela era invencível, e ela havia crescido pensando e acreditando no mesmo. A tecnologia tinha ficado muito melhor desde que seus pais eram jovens e ela tinha obtido um implante coclear***** em um e um aparelho auditivo no outro. Emparelhado com um talento para a leitura labial e terapia da fala, ela só falava quando queria e conseguia viver sua vida muito bem.

_*Implante coclear: é um dispositivo eletrônico, parcialmente implantado, que visa proporcionar aos seus usuários sensação auditiva próxima ao fisiológico. É visto como uma boa opção aos portadores de surdez neurossensorial de severa a profunda que não têm condições de escutar e compreender a fala, ou mesmo que escutando alguns sons, essa sensação não é suficiente para o uso social ou profissional. Outro fator relevante à avaliação da possibilidade de realizar o implante é o uso prévio, sem resultados satisfatórios, de aparelhos auditivos clássicos._

_Sua vagabunda! Você viaja com todos esses caras quentes?_

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri.

_O que você está esperando? Apresente-me._

Eu tinha a sensação de que meus planos de passar um tempo a sós com Alice tinha acabado de ser descartado.

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_Quem ficou com peninha do Edward dizendo que sentiu falta da Bella levanta a mão o/_

_Fiquei imaginando ele com olhos de cachorrinho... e essa Alice, como sempre, é fantástica... adorei que ela seja surda na história, vamos ver o que ela vai aprontar, agora que já se interessou por Jasper... _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Eu não percebi o quanto de uma puta sem vergonha a minha melhor amiga era antes de hoje.

O que começou como excitação sobre ver e passar tempo com Alice tinha rapidamente espiralado em algo que me lembrou de um canto de acasalamento de aves. Eu conhecia Alice por oito anos, e eu estava muito certa de que eu a conhecia como a palma da minha mão. Eu poderia dizer a você todos os alimentos favoritos dela, suas irritações, o tamanho e os estilos das suas roupas, e até mesmo que tipo de absorventes ela preferia.

E eu sabia, sem dúvida, que a putinha _odiava_ falar.

Aparentemente, para o bonito guitarrista loiro da Gigantes de Ouro, ela era um pequeno pássaro cantante. A garota que falava _talvez_ 15 palavras por dia - no máximo – tinha falado 15 em um minuto. A garota que me ensinou a linguagem de sinais quando percebemos que nós gostávamos do N´SYNC e odiávamos os Backstreet Boys, que a nossa cor favorita era amarelo, e ela tinha muito de bom grado trocado os seus sanduíches de presunto e queijo pelos meus sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim e geleia. Alice me ensinou uma vida toda de linguagem de sinais que valiam a pena em meses, porque nós duas queríamos falar uma com a outra mais facilmente do que através de bilhetes trocados. Ela me disse no passado que ela não gostava de falar por causa do tom da sua voz, porque ela sabia que não soava tão suave como "a de todo mundo".

Então, quando eu me encontrei amontoada em uma cabine com Alice ao meu lado e Felix ao lado dela, com Edward e Jasper na frente de nós, eu não pude deixar de me surpreender que ela estivesse rindo tanto.

Eles trocaram elogios de um lado a outro por uns bons 15 minutos antes disso começar a ficar um pouco ridículo. Eu quase revirei meus olhos quando eu a ouvi dizer a Jasper, "Eu gosto do seu casaco".

Jasper sorriu. "Obrigado".

"Bella, você gosta do meu casaco?" Edward perguntou de repente, inclinando sobre a mesa com um sorriso grande e gordo em seu rosto. Era impossível não notar como Alice e o loiro estavam indo todo olhares um para o outro. Isso meio que me deixou enjoada.

Por um curto momento, pensei em continuar a minha maratona de puta, mas isso não seria justo ou legal. Não era culpa de Edward que ele fosse indescritivelmente bonito e agradável, certo? Meus hormônios estavam em xeque mais uma vez e, mesmo que eu estivesse desapontada que ele não gostasse de mim, eu não precisava ser uma puta em torno dele por mais tempo. E como eu poderia não provocar Alice quando a oportunidade era dada? Então eu golpeei meus cílios para ele e sorri. "Eu amo o seu casaco. Parece tão agradável em seus ombros _grandes e largos_".

Para o registro, ele só tinha um moletom de capuz liso sobre seus ombros _grandes e largos_.

"Obrigado." Ele respondeu em uma voz baixa, rindo. "Seus brincos são tão bonitos em seus pequenos e gorduchos lóbulos das orelhas".

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri, pressionando um dedo contra o plástico dos meus brincos. "Oh, obrigada!"

Alice gemeu do seu lugar ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha sobre a mesa tocou, sinalizando que o nosso pedido estava pronto.

"Você é como uma prostituta." Eu ri na cara dela quando os três rapazes se levantaram para pegar a nossa comida do balcão, ou fazer xixi.

Seus profundos olhos cinzentos enrugaram em diversão. "Ele é um sonho." Ela disse em voz alta, sem querer.

"Eu aposto que você vai receber um monte de sonho hoje à noite." Eu pisquei para ela.

Alice corou. "Ele é legal".

Jasper era legal. Eu conheci tantas pessoas ao longo dos anos que trataram a minha melhor amiga como se ela tivesse algum tipo de deficiência mental, em vez de uma deficiência auditiva. O cérebro dela trabalhava mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conhecia, por isso, eu levava para o lado pessoal quando as pessoas falavam para ela como se ela tivesse perdido metade da sua caixa de lápis de cor. Jasper, porém, tratou Alice como se ela fosse simplesmente outra garota que ele conheceu – comigo como exceção porque ele realmente não falava comigo - e isso deixou-me muito feliz e aliviada. Aqueles olhos azuis estavam encantados com a minha linda pequena.

De bom grado eu jogaria junto em ser a vela deles esta noite.

Bem, mais ou menos. Eu era mais como uma sombra supervisionando enquanto ela flertava sem parar. Sem vergonha. Completamente sem vergonha pra caralho.

Foi só depois que tínhamos voltado do restaurante em que tínhamos comido que eu consegui um momento livre com ela. Os caras tinham uma entrevista que precisavam fazer, então nós tivemos um pouco de tempo juntas na frente do ônibus. Eu a apresentei para James quando ele fez o seu caminho para fora.

_Você está falando com ele novamente?_ A preguiçosa vadia sinalizou.

Levantei-me para ter certeza de que tínhamos o ônibus para nós antes de responder a ela. "Ele falou comigo esta manhã." Eu disse a ela, balançando minhas sobrancelhas. "Ele disse que sentiu minha falta e que eu não deveria ignorá-lo novamente".

Seus olhos arregalaram. _Ele gosta de você._

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

_Eu sou surda, não cega. Ele ficou olhando para você durante todo o almoço. Eu conheço aquele olhar._

Eu dei de ombros, não pensando em alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer que fosse apropriado.

Alice revirou os olhos, suspirando. _Você é um pé no saco._

"Oh, por favor, como você é para falar." Eu ri.

_Por que você simplesmente não pergunta a ele se aquela garota é namorada dele?_

"Ele disse que era apenas uma amiga".

_Uma amiga com benefícios?_

Fiz uma careta para ela, enquanto tentava não vomitar. "Eu não sei".

_Então, não fique toda dobrada fora de forma até saber com certeza. Eu acho que ele gosta de você. Você gosta dele também, mesmo que você fique toda irritada por causa disso. Não seja uma cadela para ele. Ele é legal._

Eu sabia que havia verdade em suas palavras. Eu não poderia realmente ser uma cadela com ele só porque eu estava louca que ele não poderia retornar meus sentimentos. Sentimentos que eu não queria. Mas, quero dizer, como eu poderia não gostar de Edward? Ele era incrivelmente quente, doce e simplesmente um pateta simples. Lembrar-me por que eu gostava dele não estava ajudando em qualquer situação.

Mas, ainda assim. "Você sabe quem mais é legal? Seu pai." Eu zombei.

Ela bateu a mão sobre a minha boca enquanto franzia a testa. Quando ela a puxou para longe, ela sinalizou, _Nojenta. Eu te amo e quero que você seja feliz._

"Eu sou feliz".

_Você sabe o que eu quero dizer._

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ela.

Quando ela sorriu e levantou as mãos para sinalizar _O que mais você sabe sobre Jasper?_, eu sabia que hoje seria uma longa noite.

E, horas depois, quando eu estava sentada atrás da cabine de produtos com Alice e Em me enviou uma mensagem, **Você não quer tirar o resto da noite de folga?**

Minha previsão foi confirmada.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aí está o novo capítulo, gostaram dessa aparição da Alice? Só consegui chegar em casa agora, então postarei Days Like This amanhã pq preciso terminar de traduzir._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Meu pai me disse uma vez que eu acabaria na cadeia por uma noite em algum momento da minha vida.

Eu tinha certeza que seria no dia em que Alice e eu atiramos ovos no carro do seu ex-namorado, mas isso não aconteceu. Depois, houve a noite em que eu ultrapassei um sinal vermelho, e eu pensei que seria presa porque eu sou paranóica assim. E então houve o dia em que eu fui ao Walmart e esqueci completamente que eu tinha um pacote de refrigerantes no fundo do carrinho de compras, e eu saí com ele.

Mas no momento em que eu vi meu ex com a nova namorada, sentados no ônibus em que eu vivia – eu estava absolutamente convencida de que aquele seria o dia.

Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo quando Emmett havia me mandado uma mensagem perguntando se eu queria tirar a noite de folga. Riley, Jake e ele amavam muito seus fãs, mas vender produtos era algo ao qual nenhum deles era particularmente afeiçoado. Eles não podiam fazer nada porque as pessoas queriam falar com eles mais do que queriam realmente comprar alguma coisa.

Quando enviei a Riley e Jake duas mensagens e não obtive uma resposta, meu sentimento foi confirmado. Aquelas duas cadelas mantinham seus telefones com eles como se o fim do mundo seria colocado em movimento se eles perdessem uma ligação ou mensagem de texto. Pedi a James para cuidar da mesa enquanto Alice e eu tentamos o nosso melhor para passar pela multidão sem ter que acotovelar muitas pessoas. Eu quase não consegui chegar aos fundos quando vi Jake andando de um lado a outro do lado de fora do seu camarim.

Seus olhos escuros, quase negros, arregalaram quando ele me viu se aproximando. "Você está indo embora?" Ele perguntou, coçando a sobrancelha com o dedo indicador.

Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta. "Não. O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada." O filho da puta respondeu muito rapidamente. Ele era pior em mentir do que eu.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Jacob".

Ele estremeceu e suspirou em derrota. O homem era a pessoa mais fácil do universo para quebrar. Eu nunca confiaria nele com um segredo porque ele quebraria num piscar de olhos. "Tyler está aqui".

Acho que se eu alguma vez tivesse ouvido essas palavras dois meses atrás, eu provavelmente teria ido em uma série de balística, quebrando coisas enquanto em um caminho de guerra para destruir o rosto dele - onde quer que fosse. Mas, surpreendentemente, eu não tive a menor vontade. Quero dizer, que tipo de coragem ele tinha vindo para um show em que ele _sabia_ que meu irmão estava tocando? Eu nunca acreditei que Tyler fosse tão imbecil, mas acho que eu o julguei mal. Eu não queria ver o rosto dele e eu definitivamente não entendia sua coragem.

Mas esta era a minha "casa". Minha família. Meu lugar, e eu com certeza do caralho não deixaria que ele me fizesse encolher na esperança de que eu não fosse vê-lo. Eu tinha dado a ele tanto poder sobre a minha vida nos meses imediatamente depois que terminamos, que eu nunca daria a ele, ou a alguém, novamente. Eu espero.

Foda-se. Isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça para Jake e até sorri. "Ok".

Alice começou a bater-me no braço, procurando nos meus olhos pela esquizofrenia que eu acho que ela assumiu que sairia para o jogo sob circunstâncias normais. _Você está bem?_

O dar de ombros e aceno com os quais eu respondi foram atados e reforçado com garantia e crença em mim mesma. Eu estava bem e aquele filho da puta aprenderia o quão bem eu estava.

Descartando-a, eu fiz um caminho mais curto para a sala dos Gigantes de Ouro no fundo, sabendo que eles eram provavelmente a razão pela qual Tyler estava aqui. Ele odiava ir a shows. Quando eu cheguei à sala, eu só encontrei Edward e Jasper lá se aquecendo. Edward tinha fones de ouvido enquanto cantava para si mesmo no canto da sala. Jasper, por outro lado, tinha sua guitarra em seu colo e ligada em seu mini-amplificador. Quando Jasper viu eu e Alice paradas ali, ele acenou para nós entrarmos.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Ele perguntou e eu não pude deixar de sentir algum tipo estranho de satisfação que ele estava meio que falando comigo agora por causa da anã ao meu lado.

"Nós estamos procurando por alguém, eu acho." Alice respondeu, olhando-me para confirmação.

Eu assenti. "Você conhece um cara chamado Tyler?" Perguntei a ele.

Edward, eu imaginei, nos ouviu falar e virou-se enquanto abaixava seus fones de ouvido. A expressão em seu rosto era uma de pura curiosidade.

"O guitarrista da Danger Fire?" Jasper perguntou-me.

Foi uma resposta imediata de querer vomitar à menção da banda daquele imbecil, mas eu segurei isso de volta. "Sim".

"Acho que ele está no ônibus com Felix e Eleazar." Jasper respondeu. Eleazar era o nome do baixista da banda.

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram. "Você o conhece?"

Eu juro que não pude deixar de achar graça. "Sim. Eu conheço." Eu me virei para olhar para Alice, que fez uma cara porque eu só podia supor que ela estava ciente do meu plano de ir confrontá-lo. "Apenas fique aqui. Eu não demorarei muito".

_Você tem certeza?_ Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu já volto".

Eu quase não consegui dar três passos fora da sala quando senti a mão de Edward no meu cotovelo, puxando-me em direção a ele. Seus olhos eram cautelosos. "Por que eu sinto como se você estivesse prestes a fazer alguma coisa ruim?"

"Porque eu estou." Eu ri, puxando-o em troca para que pudéssemos continuar caminhando. "Eu estou brincando. Eu juro, eu não farei nada de ruim. Eu só preciso falar com ele por um minuto".

Seus olhos varreram o meu rosto. "Vocês são amigos?"

Parecia um daqueles momentos que são diretamente _déjà vu_. Mais ou menos, essas não foram as mesmas palavras que saíram da minha boca quando perguntei a ele sobre Ronalda McDonald? A única diferença é que este imbecil _não era _meu amigo. Talvez, mesmo que eu tivesse tentado deixar para trás a minha frustração com a minha paixão por Edward, se houvesse mesmo um grão de nada para mim, eu queria incitá-lo fora dele. "Ele é meu ex-namorado".

"Aquele cara é o seu ex?" Ele perguntou depois de uma breve pausa.

"Sim".

"Mas vocês não são amigos?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu deveria ter focado no fato de que ele foi tão insistente em perguntar se eu e meu ex éramos amigos ou não, mas eu não o fiz. "Não. Eu bateria na minha própria bunda se fôssemos amigos".

Edward sorriu para mim, esse sorriso grande, enorme, que poderia ter iluminado a Main Street na Disneylândia. "Eu a ajudaria a bater na sua bunda se você quisesse".

"Tenho certeza que você faria isso." Eu sorri. Não me ocorreu até aquele momento que eu tinha sentido falta de falar e brincar com Edward. Talvez fôssemos apenas amigos por causa das nossas circunstâncias, mas, talvez, apenas talvez, nós não fôssemos.

O segurança na parte de trás piscou para mim quando fizemos nosso caminho para fora da porta de trás em direção ao ônibus. Edward agarrou meu braço naquele momento, facilmente combinando meu passo rápido com o seu natural e normal.

"O que _exatamente_ você está pensando em fazer quando você o vir?"

"Perguntar a ele o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui." Eu acho.

Sua mão grande e quente aumentou seu aperto. "Vocês dois ficaram juntos por um longo tempo?"

"Três anos." Eu murmurei, estendendo a mão para a maçaneta da porta do ônibus antes de arremessá-la aberta. Eu não acho que eu já corri os dois degraus mais rápido do que eu fiz naquele momento, mas ouvi as vozes no ônibus antes de eu sequer pousar no primeiro.

"- dê o fora." Eu reconheci a voz de Emmett imediatamente.

"Não é um grande negócio-" A voz que eu não tinha ouvido em meses cumprimentou-me em troca, quando eu cheguei ao topo da escada. A cortina foi puxada fechada, então eu não podia vê-los no início.

"Eu sempre soube que você era fodidamente estúpido. Como é que você estar aqui não é um grande negócio? Bella está aqui, idiota do caralho!" Eu não acho que eu já amei Emmett mais do que eu amava naquele momento, parada no topo das escadas com o corpo quente de Edward diretamente atrás de mim. Ele estava falando tão alto que poderia ter sido considerado gritar, mas eu sabia que Emmett só realmente gritava quando estava empolgado com alguma coisa, e ele definitivamente não estava animado para ver Tyler Crowley.

"Eu os convidei para sair." A voz que eu reconheci como a profunda de Felix falou.

"Tyler, saia. Eu não quero ver você, e Bella não quero ver você também." Juro por Deus que meu irmão rosnou. "Vá se esconder ou morrer, eu não dou a mínima. Caso contrário, vou dar uma merda em seu rosto logo depois que eu bater em você por terminar com a porra da minha irmã pelo telefone, maricas".

Edward me cutucou nas costas naquele momento, rindo baixinho e eu não pude deixar de rir um pouco também. Deixe para Emmett chegar a isso.

"Bella é uma adulta, Emmeline".

Eu não poderia sequer perguntar por qualquer esclarecimento sobre se eu o tinha ouvido corretamente. Porque eu ouvi. Este filho da puta acabou de chamr Em pelo apelido que apenas eu poderia usar. Se eu não o mataria por simplesmente _estar por perto_, eu agora faria isso por mexer com Emmett. Ninguém se mete com o meu irmão, exceto eu.

Puxando a cortina de lado, eu vi meu ex sentado no longo sofá que eu preferia com o braço envolto em torno de uma bela loira. O que me impressionou primeiro foi o fato de que o desgraçado estava com uma camisa que eu comprei para ele no Dia dos Namorados. Sério?

"Bella." Tyler disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Tyler".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então o ex da Bella é o Tyler... achei o máximo ela avançando para defender Emmett... o que vc's acham que ela fará?_

_Só consegui chegar em casa agora, o próximo só postarei amanhã..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Foi só quando eu senti os dedos de Edward mergulharem no cós do meus jeans, escovando a parte inferior das minhas costas, que eu me acalmei o suficiente para pensar racionalmente.

Eu pensei sobre o que eu queria que acontecesse com Tyler cerca de um milhão de vezes. Tudo desde transar com um travesti, a perder seu pinto em uma batalha, tinha travado sua guerra pela minha cabeça. Eu não o odiava, realmente, mas ele sempre e para sempre teria um lugar na minha Lista de Merda. Mas quando eu senti o meu novo amigo puxar na parte de trás da minha calça jeans, eu percebi que não era a mesma pessoa que eu tinha sido há alguns meses. Mesmo um mês atrás.

Embora a carne e as lascas que compreendiam minha concha de pele fossem as mesmas, eu me sentia mais forte do que antes. Eu não precisava de Tyler, e eu realmente estava melhor sem ele. Nós tivemos um bom relacionamento mas, em retrospectiva, ele não era o tipo de homem com quem eu quero estar para sempre. Ele me amava, eu acho, mas isso não foi suficiente para apagar o fato de eu ter sido sempre a segunda - por vezes, terceira ou quarta - em sua vida depois da sua banda de merda. Eu era feliz agora, independentemente de o homem atrás de mim aterrando-me à racionalidade, gostar de mim em troca ou não, eu estava realmente feliz.

Mas eu ainda queria a bunda dele rasgada por uma dúzia de estrelas pornôs.

"Vamos lá para fora." Eu disse ao meu ex com uma voz tão calma que eu não sabia de onde ela veio.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram. "O quê?"

"Vá para fora comigo, Ty." Eu disse, indicando com a cabeça em direção à saída. "Nós deveríamos conversar".

Aqueles olhos escuros que eu amei uma vez estreitaram em minha direção. Ele me conhecia, ele sabia que mesmo que eu estivesse calma, ele cruzou a porra da linha. Sua namorada loira puxou a mão dele enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Eu atirei ao meu irmão um sorriso, ele estava parado lá com uma cara lavada e mandíbula rígida. Todos os sinais do diabo dentro dele esperando para explodir e destruir. "Vamos, Tyler. Vamos. Eu só vou tomar um minuto".

"Baby-" A garota gemeu baixinho.

Eu nunca tinha sido pegajosa com ele e talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro em nosso relacionamento, mas eu não poderia encontrar forças em mim para me importar mais. Se Tyler queria falar com alguém, falar com um dos seus fãs, eu nunca me importava. Imaginei que se ele quisesse me trair, que ele faria em qualquer momento que ele quisesse e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Mas esta cadela aprenderia que, agora que não estávamos juntos, eu definitivamente não queria a bunda cheia de espinhas dele. "Eu não quero o pau em conserva dele." Olhei para Emmett quando eu disse isso. "Eu só quero falar com ele por um minuto, e eu não quero envergonhá-lo na frente de todos".

Edward puxou a parte de trás da minha calça novamente, seus dedos mergulhando mais fundo na área entre o jeans e a minha calcinha. "Bella-" Ele alertou.

"Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui." Tyler cortou Edward. "Eu imaginei que pudesse evitar-"

Eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos. Ele pensou que poderia evitar Emmett? Oh, por favor. "Eu não me importo." Eu disse com uma voz cantante. "Saia da porra do ônibus e fale comigo. Você me deve".

Ele sabia que devia e eu não me incomodei esperando para vê-lo levantar-se. Olhei para Emmett, que estava cerrando seus punhos juntos e olhando para Tyler como se pudesse matá-lo por olhares sozinhos. Eu nem sequer precisei tomar uma respiração profunda quando passei por Edward na saída, circulando rapidamente seu pulso com o polegar e o dedo indicador da melhor maneira que pude. Eu não encontrei os olhos dele, mas não era porque eu tinha vergonha que ele tinha sabido que eu fui descartada, quanto mais por telefone. Isso acontece com cada garota. Talvez sem a parte do telefone. Eu só não precisava da lembrança de que ele não só foi esculpido pela mão de Deus, mas que ele também se preocupava comigo o suficiente para seguir-me através disso.

Em um piscar de olhos, Tyler estava caindo para fora do ônibus atrás de mim, fechando a porta atrás dele. Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, os olhos escuros perfurando os meus. "Bella, eu estou-"

"Cala essa boca." Fui até ele e parei. "Eu não disse nada quando você me ligou e disse que não achava que nós estivéssemos dando mais certo. Eu não disse nada quando você me pediu para sair e eu tive que arrumar minhas coisas e ir viver com Alice até a faculdade terminar. E eu definitivamente não disse nada quando descobri que você estava namorando outra pessoa logo depois que você terminou comigo".

Eu cutuquei a merda do seu peito com o meu dedo. "Mas eu cortarei suas bolas com os aparadores da minha sobrancelha se você alguma vez conversar com Emmett assim novamente. Deixe eu e meu irmão em paz. Você saiu da minha vida, e eu não quero nunca mais vê-lo novamente. _Ele_ não quer nunca mais vê-lo novamente e é melhor você acreditar que a única razão que o seu rosto ainda esteja intacto é porque eu te encontrei".

"Sinto muito, querida." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu não queria magoar você desse jeito".

Eu dei de ombros porque, de que outra forma eu poderia responder? "Eu não me importo mais, Tyler. Mas eu quero que você e sua namorada saiam da porra do ônibus. Vá assistir o show de onde você quiser, mas simplesmente fique longe de nós".

Ele abriu a boca para dizer outra coisa, mas ele deve ter visto a expressão no meu rosto, porque ele a fechou. Balançando a cabeça, Tyler olhou para longe. Eu levei um segundo apenas para olhar para o cara com quem eu estive por três anos. Tyler era bonito e alto e muito magro, mas, agora, eu não olhei para ele da mesma maneira que eu costumava fazer. Ele não era nem metade tão quente como Riley, muito menos uma fração de Edward. Uma parte de mim queria focar em tudo o que ele _não era_, mas não havia um ponto.

Eu respirei e sorri em sua direção. "Bye, cara de porra".

Quando girei ao redor para voltar para o prédio, cometi o erro de olhar para as janelas do ônibus para ver o meu irmão e Edward com os rostos pressionados contra o vidro, e eu ri antes de ir embora.

O resto da noite passou muito sem intercorrências. Alice ficou com Jasper até que ele tocasse, e então ela se juntou a mim por trás da mesa de produtos. Ela levantou-se no topo de uma das caixas para ver melhor, e se manteve batendo no meu ombro quando ele fazia algo que ela gostava - que era cada impulso do quadril, e eu juro que ela ficou animado só de vê-lo piscar. Foi uma noite mais lenta do que o habitual, então eu tive muito tempo assistindo sua lista de músicas. Edward atravessou o palco com tanta facilidade e com tanta energia que foi elétrico. Mesmo que ele não tivesse o rosto mais impressionante que eu já vi, já teria sido impossível manter os olhos longe dele. Edward era um artista em seu sangue.

E, o mais importante, ele era meu amigo.

Em algum ponto no meio da sua lista de músicas, quando ele geralmente ficava falante com o público, dizendo a eles alguma história curta sobre a estrada, ou a sua vida, percebi que, se qualquer coisa – Calças Agradáveis, em suas calças pretas, camisa de botões azul clara, e gravata fina azul marinha – era um bastardo leal.

"Sabe o que eu odeio, pessoal?" Ele perguntou à plateia rugindo na frente dele. Eles gritaram todos os tipos de coisas em resposta.

"Boceta!"

Edward balançou a cabeça e apontou na direção de onde a pessoa havia gritado. "Não. Eu gosto disso".

"Dubstep*****!"

_*Dubstep é um gênero de música eletrônica surgido no sul de Londres, no início da década de 2000. Caracteriza-se por ser uma música instrumental eletrônica com influências das texturas e ritmos digitais do Dub dos anos 1980 e do ritmo urbano 2-step. Diferencia-se do grime, bassline e grindie, por geralmente não apresentar vocais ou rapping._

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas depois balançou a cabeça. "Eu fodidamente odeio isso, mas há algo mais".

Eu não pude deixar de achar graça, porque eu odiava dubstep também, e a banda de Tyler era um dos grupos que espalha essa merda por aí. O quanto seria mais perfeito para o público falar merda e Edward concordar?

Algumas outras pessoas gritaram outras coisas aleatórias até que ele as descartou, pressionando o microfone muito perto do seu rosto como se ele fosse contar para as milhares de pessoas na plateia, um segredo. Ele levantou um dedo, que ele apontou para a frente, quase como se estivesse apontando para mim na parte de trás.

"Conserva." Ele gritou e, em seguida, estendeu seu dedo médio, ainda apontando para fora. "E paus!" O estrondo do bumbo da bateria aumentou, sinalizando o início de outra canção.

Eu quase mijei nas calças de tanto rir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella mostrou-se muito bem enfrentando Tyler, mas bem que ele merecia levar um murro na cara,né? E esse Edward é demais... adoro esses dois..._

_Quando chegar a ... reviews, posto o próximo cap.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Eu estava apaixonada com o mundo e com os homens da minha vida pelo resto da noite.

Por que ninguém me disse que ser amada e cuidada - ainda que de uma maneira estranha - poderia ser tão incrível? Eu senti como se alguém tivesse apontado uma varinha para mim e lançado um feitiço sobre mim que era todo arco-íris e unicórnios. Meu irmão chamou Tyler de maricas, e então Edward o xingou na frente de milhares de pessoas. O que mais eu poderia pedir?

Assim que James e eu terminamos o carregamento do carrinho de mão com as nossas porcarias e desmontamos tudo, fizemos nosso caminho para sair do local. Alice tinha ido embora alguns minutos antes, explicando que ela tinha que acordar cedo para alguma aula que ela estava ensinando no centro de juventude local. Com uma enxurrada de abraços e promessas de me ligar no dia seguinte - e o número do telefone de Jasper em sua agenda - eu disse adeus a minha melhor amiga pelos próximos dois meses.

Nós só estaríamos de volta nos Estados Unidos por um dia depois da Austrália antes de irmos para a Europa.

Eu vi Emmett primeiro, parado com suas costas para mim enquanto carregava os estojos da sua bateria no enorme trailer. Com três longos passos, eu me lancei em cima das suas costas, envolvendo meus braços em torno do pescoço dele para beijar sua bochecha. "Eu te amo." Eu disse a ele, apertando sua bochecha.

"Porra, eu te amaria se você perdesse dez quilos antes de saltar nas minhas costas de novo." Ele bufou, levantando-me mais para cima em suas costas.

"Seja como for." Eu murmurei, apertando sua bochecha novamente. "Obrigada por me defender, Emmeline".

"Alguém tem que fazer isso, Smella. Eu e Ri fizemos pedra-papel-tesoura, e eu perdi".

Ocorreu-me então que eu não tinha visto Riley a noite toda. Ele tinha saído do seu caminho para ignorar minhas mensagens de texto, mas então ele também não tinha estado no ônibus quando o incidente Pau em Conserva aconteceu. Eu conheço aquele filho da puta. Não há nenhuma maneira que ele teria apenas ficado sentado e não feito nada. "Espere. O que ele fez se ele ganhou?"

Eu podia sentir o estrondo da risada do meu irmão debaixo de mim. "Eu acho que é melhor que você não saiba, apenas no caso de a polícia perguntar".

"Em!"

Uma mão bateu na minha bunda muito forte, fazendo-me gritar. Não surpreendentemente, Riley parou ao nosso lado, sorrindo. "Esse é o meu pagamento por esta noite".

"O que você fez?" Eu silvei, mas, sério, eu estava obscenamente interessada no que ele tinha feito. Eu ficaria feliz em trocar a minha bunda para descobrir.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Vamos apenas dizer que Tyler vai precisar de três pneus novos e uma lavagem de carro".

Emmett riu de novo, virando-nos ao redor de modo que a minha bunda estava na frente de Riley mais uma vez antes de ele bater ainda mais forte do que da primeira vez. Eu pulei fora, esfregando minha bunda na esperança de que a dor diminuísse e, em seguida, chamei os dois de idiotas. Agarrando minhas roupas limpas do compartimento embaixo do ônibus, eu podia ouvir gritos de dentro. Desde que eu não soubesse quem era, e eu definitivamente não queria tornar isso estranho entrando no meio de uma discussão, eu esperei até as vozes ficarem baixas.

Entrando, eu vi Felix e Eleazar sentados na sala de estar parecendo chateados, as carrancas que eles atiraram no meu caminho não foram nada além de agradáveis. Estranho. Caminhando em direção à área do fundo, encontrei Edward e Jasper na área dos beliches, passando pelas suas mochilas calmamente. Não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir que tinha sido eles e os dois na sala de estar que estavam brigando apenas um minuto antes. Foi minha culpa – bem, de Tyler por ser um idiota – que isso aconteceu.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse a ele da porta.

Os olhos verdes cinzentos de Edward atiraram para mim. Sua expressão facial suavizou e ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não se preocupe com isso." Suas bochechas puxaram para cima naquele sorriso torto que fazia minhas entranhas virarem geleia. "Valeu a pena".

"_Foi_ muito fodidamente incrível." Eu ri. "Obrigada".

Ele deu de ombros, mas manteve aqueles olhos hipnóticos em mim. "A qualquer hora, Princesa".

Revirei meus olhos antes de jogar meus braços em volta do seu peito, abraçando-o. Ele levou dois segundos inteiros para perceber o que eu estava fazendo antes de envolver seus braços sobre os meus ombros, apertando-me a ele firmemente. Eu não me importava que ele estivesse suado, que sua camisa estivesse encharcada e grudando nele como uma segunda pele molhada, e, obviamente, ele não se importava que meu cabelo certamente cheirasse a meias velhas de dias, porque ele me abraçou por um minuto que pareceu estender-se por eras e eternidades. Este era o meu amigo, meu amigo, que começou uma discussão com pessoas que ele tinha uma relação mais importante do que a que nós tínhamos, e ele não se importava.

De repente, eu me senti péssima.

"Sinto muito por ser uma cadela na semana passada." Eu disse, pressionando meu rosto contra o seu peito úmido.

"Está tudo bem. Eu sei que algumas garotas ficam psicóticas em seus períodos menstruais, ou choram o tempo todo." O grande bastardo riu no meu ouvido.

Eu endureci antes de resfolegar, alto e claro. "Então, qual tipo você é?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esse foi curtinho, mas dá pra ver um pouco mais da aproximação de Edward e Bella._

_Amanhã vou viajar a trabalho e ficarei em reunião o dia inteirinho, provavelmente só voltarei na quarta-feira, então não sei se conseguirei postar algum capítulo..._

_E sobre **Days Like This**, eu fiz uma grande trapalhada e traduzi o capítulo errado, então só vou conseguir postar na quarta-feira, depois que eu traduzir o cap. certo..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

James e eu batemos nossos punhos um no outro no momento em que terminamos de carregar as nossas caixas para o carrinho de mão. Hoje à noite tinha sido o último show da turnê norte-americana e estávamos todos em um ótimo humor. A The Red Mile tinha vendido perto de cinco mil em produtos, o que significava que eu tinha ganhado 500 dólares, então eu podia apenas imaginar quanto dinheiro James tinha ganhado. Deve ter sido o suficiente para que o meu amigo tranquilo e pensativo estivesse sorrindo de orelha a orelha e me dizendo que ele amava turnês.

Não importava que eu tivesse ficado cansada, entediada, e nos últimos dias, mais excitada do que um virgem em um clube de strip, já que eu não tinha jogado nenhum jogo um-contra-um comigo mesma – eu estava aliviada e animada que este pedaço da turnê estivesse concluído. E eu tinha _dinheiro_, cadelas. Eu tinha passado tão pouco tempo no último mês, porque nós realmente nunca fizemos nada ao longo dos últimos 35 dias, provavelmente porque só tínhamos conseguido dois dias de folga no total. O dinheiro que eu tinha dos lanches fora, se o local não providenciasse buffet, era mais do que suficiente para comprar-me um lanche e mantimentos para café da manhã e jantar.

Nós teríamos três dias de folga entre esta noite e quando partíssemos para a Austrália. O ônibus estava nos levando para Los Angeles, onde teríamos dois dias para não fazer nada, e depois iríamos embora.

"Você quer ir tomar banho enquanto eu carrego?" James perguntou quando passamos pela área dos fundos onde ficavam os camarins.

No local havia chuveiros - obrigada, Vegas - e todos nós concordamos em tomar banho antes de entramos no ônibus. Supostamente, a gravadora dos Gigantes de Ouro estava situada em Las Vegas e eles estavam organizando uma festa de final de turnê em algum bar ou clube. Eu não era muito de beber, então não é como se eu estivesse animada sobre isso, mas James tinha me dito que haveria comida, então fui com isso.

"Claro. Apresse-se e eu vou salvar o chuveiro para você." Eu disse a ele, e ele balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

Peguei minha mochila do carrinho de mão e corri para os dois banheiros separados que tinham um chuveiro dentro de cada um. Apenas uma das portas estava fechada, então eu disparei para o banheiro vazio e tirei a roupa, tomando banho tão rapidamente quanto possível. Deslizando sobre o reduzido vestido azul escuro que eu tinha comprado naquela tarde depois que Emmett tão eloquentemente me disse que eu não poderia parecer uma vagabunda no clube, eu tive que puxar meus peitos para cima porque eles estavam amassados para baixo como marmotas*****. Coloquei alguma maquiagem, torci meu cabelo molhado sobre um ombro, coloquei todas as minhas coisas de volta na minha mochila e espreitei minha cabeça para fora do banheiro para ver que Jamie estava sentado no chão bem em frente com Felix e Jasper parados a cerca de 1,5 metros de distância, no meio de uma conversa.

_*Marmota: é um animal norte-americano._

"Sua vez, amigo." Eu assobiei para o meu amigo loiro.

Ele sorriu para mim, o piercing no seu lábio inferior piscando para mim quando ele deu um pulo, furtivo como um gato, e deslizou para o banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que eu saí. Felix piscou-me um sorriso manhoso e apreciativo quando passei por ele, o que me disse que eu deveria puxar a barra do meu vestido. A merda estava subindo pelas minhas pernas tanto quando eu andava que eu me perguntava o quanto eram pobres as minhas chances de que eu não mostrasse a todos minha calcinha verde. A primeira pessoa que vi no meu caminho para fora foi o meu irmão, que já estava vestido e digitando em seu telefone. Aconteceu de ele olhar para cima, olhar de volta para baixo por um segundo antes de olhar para cima novamente.

"Que porra é essa, Smella? Você vai trabalhar na esquina essa noite, ou o quê?" Ele gritou, apontando para o meu vestido.

"Cale a boca." Eu gemi. Ele fazia isso toda vez que eu usava algo que fosse mais do que dois centímetros acima do meu joelho.

Em me encarou mais um segundo antes de revirar os olhos e voltar a brincar com o seu telefone. Assim que eu comecei a me afastar, ele gritou atrás de mim. "Se você fizer qualquer dinheiro esta noite, eu ficarei com uma porcentagem!"

Mostrei o dedo do meio para ele e entrei no ônibus praticamente vazio. O roadie***** da GG estava lá, assim como Eleazar. As coisas ainda estavam um pouco estranhas entre nós desde o incidente do Pau em Conserva na semana passada. Enquanto tínhamos falado apenas um punhado de palavras desde que a turnê começou, ele ainda estava me dando olhares engraçados por cima do silêncio. Claro que ele era amigo de Tyler, mas aquele imbecil fodido era um idiota que achou que seria uma boa ideia ir a um show onde o irmão psicótico da sua ex-namorada estava tocando. Querendo evitar os olhares estranhos, eu fiz meu caminho para a sala dos fundos e plantei-me no sofá longo com um livro que eu tinha guardado em um dos armários.

_*Roadie: pessoa que viaja com uma banda de rock, montando e desmontando o equipamento do show._

James chegou poucos minutos mais tarde, vestido em uma calça jeans skinny e uma camisa branca de botões. Ele sorriu para mim e sentou-se no banco à direita. Riley chegou um segundo depois, calças pretas e camisa completamente desabotoada, onde eu não conseguia entender como suas roupas ainda estavam nele.

"Ei, cara, eu posso pegar emprestado-" Ele olhou para cima e parou de falar. Riley piscou aqueles grandes olhos azuis para mim.

Meu rosto corou quando ele não disse nada por muito tempo. "O quê?"

Riley se virou para olhar para James. "Saia".

Eu não pude deixar de rir, chutando meu pé para ele. "Pare com isso".

"Quando diabos essas coisas cresceram em você?" Ele perguntou, colocando duas mãos para cima para o seu peito sobre seus peitorais nus. "Eu me lembro quando você era mais plana do que uma folha de papel." James adicionou ao fogo dando risadinhas do comentário de Riley. "Sério. Smella." Ele acenou com a mão sobre o seu rosto e corpo, "Você está simplesmente... ugh!"

Meu rosto esquentou novamente, mas eu sorri para ele. "Obrigada, eu acho?"

Ele olhou para mim por mais um minuto antes de balançar a cabeça e pedir a James por um cinto e alguma outra coisa que eu não me importei o suficiente para ouvir. Eu fiquei com Jamie enquanto o ônibus fez o seu caminho para o clube. Alguns minutos depois, nós paramos e eu pude ouvir todos na frente saindo. Deslizando nas minhas sapatilhas pretas, eu segui atrás de James para ver que estávamos parados na saída de emergência em algum lugar chamado _Céu do Crepúsculo_. Havia uma fila de pessoas do lado de fora, mas eu podia ver Emmett e Jake fazendo seu caminho diretamente para o clube. Seguindo a orientação deles, eu sorri para o segurança, que apenas deixou eu e James entrarmos.

O clube não era o que eu estava esperando, havia música saltitante dos anos 80 tocando lá dentro com paredes vermelho escuras e móveis pretos espalhados pelas bordas. James me deu uma cotovelada quando _Walk Like an Egyptian _veio ao longo dos alto-falantes, ele fez uma cara antes de seguir diretamente para o bar. Eu não trouxe a minha identidade porque não estava pensando em beber, então eu andei em direção à borda da pista de dança iluminada. Uma mão agarrou meu cotovelo e puxou-me para a pista, eu me virei para ver Emmett muito certamente balançando sua língua para fora de sua boca enquanto fazia a careta mais idiota que eu já vi - com seu rosto normal.

Emmeline começou a balançar quando paramos no meio da pista e eu segui seus movimentos, rindo pra caramba o tempo todo. Uma música se transformou em quatro enquanto nós dançamos na frente um do outro, nossos movimentos ficando cada vez mais escandalosos enquanto as músicas dos anos 80 vinham aos berros. Eu não pude deixar de me perguntar por que diabos a gravadora da GG havia os levado a um clube dos anos 80, mas eu não ligava. A bota de Riley bateu-me por trás antes de ele virar sua bunda no meu estômago para algumas músicas.

Eu empurrei Riley para fora do caminho quando ele começou a tentar fazer sanduíche de si mesmo entre eu e alguma morena aleatória na pista de dança. Uma mão roçou minha bunda quando eu balancei meu caminho através da multidão, e eu a afastei no segundo em que entrou em contato comigo. Eu mal saí da pista quando vi Edward, em – fôda-me! - jeans preto justo, uma camisa que estava em algum lugar entre o rosa e o roxo com suspensórios pretos por cima – parado a alguns metros, conversando com um cara pequeno com óculos preto.

Ele sorriu para mim e acenou para eu me aproximar, seus olhos dançando em toda a minha estrutura enquanto eu caminhava em direção a ele. "Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido quando eu parei ao lado dele. Sua mão se estendeu para pousar na parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Oi." O pequeno homem cuspiu.

Sorri para o desconhecido e estendi a mão para ele. "Oi, eu sou Bella".

Ele apertou minha mão e sorriu, todos os pequenos e achatados dentes brancos para fora dizendo olá. "Você está deslumbrante".

Rindo da sua franqueza, eu senti os dedos de Edward curvarem sobre o meu quadril. Eu tinha passado _meses _sem um simples elogio fodido, mas agora eu me vestia como uma prostituta e de repente todo mundo estava me apreciando. Oh, fodidamente bem. Eu aceitarei o que posso conseguir. "Obrigada!"

"Vou levá-la para dançar." Edward gritou para ele, inclinando-se para a frente.

O pequeno homem acenou com a cabeça antes de piscar para mim. A coisa brega. A mão do meu amigo pressionada em minhas costas, levando-me para a pista de dança.

Assim que estávamos a cerca de três metros de distância, ele abaixou seu rosto junto ao meu ouvido. "Eu não sei dançar." Seu hálito quente lavou contra a minha pele. "Mas eu não queria falar com ele por mais tempo e ele ficou olhando para você depois que Emmett apontou você mais cedo".

Eu ri para ele e agarrei seu pulso, puxando-o para o meio da multidão onde poderíamos estar longe de alguém em nosso grande grupo. "Eu me sinto usada." Eu brinquei com ele quando paramos.

Edward balançou a cabeça, as luzes estroboscópicas multi coloridas iluminando o seu cabelo curto. "Nunca. Se eu hipotecar você dele, então eu estou usando você." Ele sorriu quando a música de repente mudou para _Thriller_.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele antes de iniciar meus movimentos de dança bem ensaiados. Minha mãe tinha sido uma enorme, enorme, enorme fã de Michael Jackson, e quando éramos pequenos, ela tocava os discos dele e ensinava eu e Emmett os movimentos da dança. Tenho certeza que nós poderíamos fazer a música inteira se quiséssemos, e eu não ficaria surpresa se ele estivesse em algum canto aleatório da pista explodindo um movimento. Edward mostrou sua língua pelo canto da sua boca e imitava muito meus movimentos perfeitamente. Eu não poderia dizer a ninguém que ele não sabia dançar, mas também ajudou que ambos estávamos rindo durante a música inteira, e depois continuamos através de _I'm So Excited _quando chegou em seguida.

Claro que eu provavelmente parecia uma boba, mas eu não ligava. Nem. Um. Pouco. Eu não era a melhor dançarina do mundo e eu provavelmente não quereria alguém como Felix me observando, mas este era Edward. Meu amigo que passou a ser praticamente perfeito em sua própria maneira pateta.

Quando começamos a correr no mesmo lugar muito rapidamente, ele se inclinou para a frente, pressionando sua testa suada contra a minha. Tentei rebater para longe a sensação engraçada e quente na minha barriga com o contato, eu juro, mas foi difícil. Ele era muito bonito e tão feliz, isso me fez sentir oprimida. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, todos arregalados e estrelados, como se ele tivesse descoberto uma constelação. "Eu não me lembro da última vez em que eu me diverti tanto!"

Não havia realmente um ponto em sequer tentar lutar contra os meus sentimentos por este cara.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella com roupa de "prostituta" foi foda... e Edward e Bella ficam cada vez mais próximos... o que vc´s acham que acontecerá?_

_Vc´s têm sido ótimas com as reviews, muito obrigada! Então postarei o próximo cap. assim que tiver 760 reviews._

_Ah, alguém perguntou por que chamaram o Tyler de "Pau em Conserva", é que em inglês eles usam "Pickle Dick" e essa foi a tradução mais "adequada" que encontrei... e quando no show Edward disse que não gosta de "conserva" e "pau", ele quer dizer que não gosta do "pau em conserva", mas dizendo dessa forma, apenas ele, os caras da banda e Bella entenderam a quem ele se referia. Espero ter esclarecido as dúvidas..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

No primeiro dia entre as turnês, todos - com exceção de Edward e eu – estavam de ressaca. Eu não tinha bebido uma gota de álcool e, de acordo com meu amigo do cabelo bagunçado, ele só bebeu alguma coisa frutada que me fez sorrir maliciosamente. Sua desculpa tinha sido algo sobre calorias. Certo. Foi uma viagem tranquila de Las Vegas para Los Angeles, e quando paramos em um Ramada Inn, todos pularam e se dirigiram em seus respectivos quartos para sofrer em privado.

Eu tinha meu próprio quarto ao lado do de Emmett, e vegetei por cima das cobertas com o ar condicionado em plena explosão vestida apenas com minhas roupas íntimas com comida do restaurante. Tomei um banho longo e quente sem a porra do meu chinelo pela primeira vez no que pareceu uma vida. Minhas coxas estavam doloridas de todas as danças ridículas na noite anterior, mais da metade delas tinha sido com Edward, que riu e sorriu através de tudo estranhamente comigo.

Eu tinha, de fato, aprendido em primeira mão que ele era pior na dança do que eu. Muito. Mas ele era tão bobo e entusiasta que mais do que compensava os seus grandes pés patetas e quadris duros.

Perto do meio-dia na manhã seguinte, o telefone ao lado da minha cama começou a tocar.

"Ooo-lá?"

"Bella?" A voz de Edward carregou sobre o receptor.

"Ei".

Ele soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. "Obrigado, porra. Acho que eu liguei para todo mundo além de você".

Eu ri porque eu sabia que ele não tinha o meu número de telefone celular. Apenas Jamie tinha.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

Eu chutei as cobertas das minhas pernas e gemi. "Sendo uma vagabunda. O que você está fazendo?"

"Acabei de dar uma cagada e agora estou completamente entediado. Quer ir jogar futebol?" Ele disse tudo em um só fôlego, como se dar uma cagada fosse o mesmo que assistir TV, ou algo assim.

"Eu vou se você prometer não bagunçar a minha cara... espere. Como chegaremos lá?" O nosso hotel era perto do aeroporto, eu sabia que definitivamente não havia um campo próximo onde poderíamos jogar. A ideia de andar por aí desse lado da cidade meio que me deixava nervosa.

Edward fez um barulho plano de bufar. "Eu aluguei um carro, Baby Ruth*****. A menos que você queira andar, eu vou segui-la no carro." Ele riu.

_*Baby Ruth: é uma barra de chocolate coberta de amendoim e nougat, produzida pela Nestlé nos EUA. Seu nome é inspirado no jogador de baseball, Babe Ruth, um dos primeiros astros daquele esporte._

_Baby Ruth?_ "Não, obrigada, e por que eu sou Baby Ruth?"

"Você apenas é. Encontre-me no hall de entrada em 15 minutos." Ele ordenou.

Nós desligamos e eu me vesti pela primeira vez em 24 horas. Mandei uma mensagem para Em para avisá-lo que eu estava saindo e me dirigi para o hall para me encontrar com Calças Agradáveis. Ele estava parado ali, em seus shorts pretos curtos e camiseta branca com Felix e Jasper ao lado dele. Meu novo amigo de Alice sorriu para mim enquanto eu caminhava até eles.

"Bom dia." Ele disse antes de Felix fazer eco da sua saudação.

"Ei, pessoal." Eu disse a eles, parando na frente deles.

Edward lançou-me um sorriso brega. "Pronta para ir?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e todos nós nos dirigimos ao estacionamento. Havia um pequeno Kia vermelho estacionado lá, Felix pulou no banco da frente enquanto eu e Jasper entramos atrás.

"Você já foi para a Austrália?" Jasper perguntou-me baixinho logo depois que tínhamos entrado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, mas eu estou super animada. Você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, dando-me uma dica de um sorriso. "É meu lugar favorito para fazer turnê".

"O meu também." Edward entrou na conversa do banco do motorista.

"Eu gosto da Europa." Felix acrescentou. "A Austrália é legal, mas eu gosto mais da Europa".

Edward fez um barulho de peido com a boca. "Você só gosta de ir ao Distrito da Luz Vermelha".

"O Distrito da Luz Vermelha com prostitutas?" Eu acho que engasguei.

Felix teve a decência de me dar um sorriso tímido por cima do ombro. "Sim".

"Interessante." Eu atirei a palavra, tentando imaginar Felix subindo e descendo uma rua, pegando prostitutas.

Ele começou a balbuciar sobre como havia mais do que apenas prostitutas em Amsterdã, mas eu meio que me desliguei um pouco. Nós puxamos ao lado de um parque e saltamos para fora. Peguei o protetor solar de Edward quando ele terminou e espalhei mais do que eu provavelmente necessitava. Nós nos dividimos em duas equipes, Felix deu um tapa no ombro de Edward em sua forma de reivindicá-lo, eu acho.

Nós corremos e corremos e corremos.

Em U e pelo campo uma e outra vez, perseguindo um ao outro ao redor. Jasper era rápido, quase tão rápido quanto Edward, enquanto Felix me fez lembrar de um urso desajeitado atrás da bola. Assim como da primeira vez que havíamos jogado, o jogo começou bastante limpo. Nós mantivemos uma distância respeitável entre si e apenas focamos em nossos pés para roubar a bola. Mas depois de alguns quase gols, o cotovelo de Edward me pegou na costela e a porra do jogo começou.

"Sua pequena trapaceira." Ele riu quando eu o cutuquei nas costelas para distraí-lo.

Nós jogamos dentro e fora por um par de horas até que eu tive que deitar sobre a grama, ofegante. Edward serpenteou sua mão para eu pegar e colocou-me em meus pés. Voltamos para o carro, tendo decidido parar para comer no caminho de volta. Assim que nos instalamos dentro, ele me passou seu iPhone entre os assentos.

"Coloque o seu número." Ele me disse.

Eu tinha acabado de terminar de digitar em meu nome e número quando seu telefone começou a tocar. 'Tanya' apareceu na tela, fazendo meu estômago enjoar com a memória da Ronalda e Edward sentados no sofá juntos.

"Sua amiga está ligando." Eu murmurei, entregando-lhe de volta o seu telefone.

Ele olhou para a tela, parou por um momento e depois respondeu. "Ei... eu acabei de terminar de jogar futebol... Com Felix, Jasper e Bella... Sim, ela jogou... Não, eu acho que ela não se preocupa com a sua marca de biquíni, Tan... Ter uma marca de bronzeado não é o fim do mundo, Jesus... Não... Não... Nós partiremos em dois dias... Eu não mudei minha mente... Tan... Tan... Nós já conversamos sobre isso... Olha, nós vamos comer. Eu te ligo quando eu voltar... Porque sim! Você precisa pensar sobre o que eu disse a você. Eu não vou mudar de ideia. Ok?... Eu sei... Tudo bem... Tchau".

_Esquisito._

Jasper me deu um longo olhar de lado antes de limpar sua garganta. Alice tinha dito alguma coisa a ele? Eu não acho que ela diria. "Tanya?"

Edward balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "Ela só está-" Ele grunhiu no final, no que eu só poderia assumir como frustração.

Seria errado que eu tenha ficado sentada lá rindo para mim? De jeito nenhum. Bem, talvez um pouco. Eu deveria ter ficado triste que o meu amigo estivesse chateado, mas eu não estava.

"Mulheres." Edward bufou, virando-se muito rapidamente para olhar para mim com um sorriso travesso.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e apertei sua bochecha em resposta.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente eles conseguiram dormir em uma cama de verdade... e agora Edward já tem o telefone da Bella, o que será que ele fará? E essa ligação da Tanya, o que vc´s acham?_

_Próximo capítulo assim que tiver pelo menos ... reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

"Eu vou morrer de insolação".

"Você vai morrer se eu passar uma rasteira em você na descida".

Eu atirei para Edward um olhar sujo enquanto descíamos as escadas para os nossos lugares. Era o segundo dia da nossa mini-pausa entre as turnês e os bastardos sortudos conseguiram ingressos grátis para um jogo do Galaxy*****. Um dos fãs dele tinha enviado uma mensagem para ele e ofereceu-lhe ingressos depois que ele postou algo na conta do Twitter da banda sobre o nosso jogo de futebol no dia anterior. Os quatro ingressos que ele conseguiu foram divididos entre nós, Felix e Eleazar. Depois do dia anterior, Felix não tinha mais agido de forma estranha comigo, então eu só podia esperar que Eleazar tivesse relaxado também.

_*Los Angeles Galaxy: é uma equipe americana de futebol com sede na cidade de Los Angeles._

"Estes lugares são incríveis." Eu cantei quando encontramos a fileira no nível inferior, onde os nossos lugares estavam localizados.

Felix balançou seu caminho em primeiro, seguido por mim, depois Edward, e, finalmente, Eleazar. O jogo estava definido para começar em cerca de cinco minutos, e eu realmente precisava de um pouco de água. O sol brilhando furioso era quase doloroso. Meu único alívio era que o sol iria se pôr em cerca de uma hora. Quando o vendedor começou a subir e descer o corredor logo após nós sentamos, eu atirei para cima e gritei para ele.

"Vocês querem?" Perguntei a eles.

Edward e Felix balançaram as cabeças, e eu deslizei para ficar na frente de Edward para que eu pudesse pegar as garrafas e pagar por elas. Eu parei na frente dele de propósito? Certamente como o inferno eu parei. Eu estava usando meu par de shorts cáqui mais piranha, então, culpe-me. Furtivamente de volta para o meu lugar, eu peguei Calças Agradáveis começando a balançar em seu assento enquanto estendia a mão para a sua carteira.

Fiz uma careta para ele, batendo em seu braço. "Não se preocupe com isso".

Ele franziu a testa antes de concordar. "Obrigado".

Felix se inclinou para mim. "Obrigado, Bella".

Eu assenti para ele e me estabeleci em meu assento, engolindo um quarto da minha garrafa em um gole. "Você vai a jogos de futebol em Chicago?" Perguntei para Edward.

"Quando eu posso, mas nós geralmente desaparecemos durante o verão, então eu não consigo muitas vezes. Você?"

"Às vezes. Em Seattle, eu vou com Alice pelo menos algumas vezes por temporada. Eu gosto de ver o jogo e os caras. Ela só gosta de ver os caras correndo por aí." Eu ri.

Ele me deu uma cara estranha. "Então você ainda gosta de homens mesmo depois de você e aquele-" Ele fez uma pausa, olhando Felix sentado ao meu lado. "Depois que você e Tyler terminaram?"

"Você acha que eu gosto de mulheres?" Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa. Eu tinha cruzado como uma lésbica? Foi as minhas calças de moletom. Talvez. Ou o fato de que eu estava sempre roubando o desodorante de Emmett.

"Não é o que algumas garotas fazem depois de ter um rompimento?" Seu sorriso estava se contorcendo, como se ele soubesse que estava cheio de merda e apenas se enterrando mais profundamente no calor. "Jurar que não querem com homens?"

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça. "Uh, não. Pelo menos não comigo. Eu ainda gosto de caras, eu só não quero que alguém me jogue fora de novo." As palavras saíram da minha boca mais rápido do que eu poderia parar. Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer isso, admitir isso para ele. Era mais profundo do que eu teria gostado de entrar em um jogo fodido do Galaxy.

Aqueles olhos verdes pálidos estreitaram quando ele lambeu seu lábio inferior carnudo. Edward se inclinou para mim, então seus lábios estavam bem ao lado do meu ouvido e eu me esforcei para não tremer ou gemer com a sua proximidade. Ele cheirava a homem limpo e doce. "Aquele cara é um idiota".

Eu concordei com ele, mas quando ele não se afastou, eu também não o fiz.

"Você não merece ser jogada fora, Baby Ruth." Ele sussurrou.

Dica para a explosão dos meus ovários.

Mordi meu lábio e manobrei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse falar em seu ouvido. "Obrigada, Calças Agradáveis".

Ele riu e se afastou, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes. Eles estavam brilhantes e alerta. O jogo começou alguns minutos mais tarde e os gritos nas arquibancadas se seguiram. O primeiro tempo foi insano, houve um par de quase gols e todos perdiam as estribeiras quando a equipe adversária ficava muito perto do gol do Galaxy. Quando dois minutos faltavam no relógio, Donovan marcou um gol e as arquibancadas foram para o inferno. Eu não era sequer uma fã do Galaxy, mas eu pulei com todos os outros e bati punhos com cada um perto de mim. Quando me virei para Edward, ele bateu suas mãos contra as minhas antes de envolver seus braços ao redor de mim para puxar-me para um abraço quente.

Durante o intervalo, Edward e Eleazar levantaram para comprar coisas do posto de concessão, deixando eu e Felix na fileira juntos.

"Desculpe sobre a coisa de Tyler." O grande homem ao meu lado disse de repente, mudando em sua cadeira para olhar para mim.

Desviando meus olhos dos dançarinos desfilando por todo o campo no final da sua rotina, dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e encolhi os ombros. "Está tudo bem. Eu sei que não foi culpa sua".

"Eu deveria ter sabido que você era a Bella dele." Ele franziu os lábios. "Eu o conheço há muito tempo. Nós viajamos juntos alguns anos atrás, quando eu me candidatei para a banda dele".

Eu podia lembrar de Tyler mencionando para mim quando nós começamos a namorar como ele havia substituído os membros no seu conjunto antes de mim, então a explicação de Felix fez todo o sentido.

Ele continuou, piscando-me um sorriso malicioso. "Mas eu estou feliz que isso foi apenas temporário. Eu não tenho coragem para dizer a ele que a merda dele é uma droga agora".

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri. "Eu nunca disse também. Ele achava que eu usava tampões de ouvido só porque eu não queria danificar meus ouvidos".

Felix se juntou a mim, rindo. "Você é uma garota legal, Bella. Sinto muito por ser um idiota." Ele pegou meu braço e apertou meu pulso e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele em troca.

Algo frio foi pressionado contra a minha nuca e eu gritei. Edward tinha uma garrafa de água impulsionada contra mim, mas havia um sulco em suas sobrancelhas quando ele olhou para mim. "Eu trouxe uma água para você".

"Obrigada." Eu disse a ele, pegando a garrafa. Ele tinha uma outra na mão e uma pipoca pequena debaixo do braço.

A mão de Felix caiu de cima de mim antes de ele falar. "Você não trouxe uma para mim?"

Edward bufou. "Não".

"Inútil." Ele gemeu.

Meu amigo de olhos verdes sentou em seu assento, estabelecendo o recipiente de pipoca bem no meio do seu colo. Eu nem sequer pensei duas vezes antes de mergulhar a mão no balde e pegar um punhado. Edward sorriu para mim antes de tomar seu próprio punhado e enfiar tudo em sua boca.

"Vocês estão se divertindo?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu com certeza estou. Você?"

"Sim." Ele sorriu. "Eu estou".

O jogo começou de novo e a merda ficou intensa. Foi um quase gol após o outro, correr, correr, correr, e simplesmente uma confusão de gritos insanos. Durante uma pausa no jogo, os dois telões nas extremidades opostas do campo iluminaram com imagens do campo antes da câmera garimpar para fora e a "Câmera do Beijo" surgir em enormes letras cor de rosa brilhantes na tela. Sorri para mim mesma quando eu a vi porque eu sempre conseguia expulsar a Câmera do Beijo em qualquer evento esportivo que fui. Os casais mais velhos eram os meus favoritos.

Mas quando a tela deu zoom e focou em duas pessoas na plateia, não era um casal de velhos.

Era eu e Felix.

Meu rosto ardeu como se o cara do _Quarteto Fantástico_ tivesse segurado meu rosto, e eu ouvi Felix começar a rir do seu lugar ao meu lado. Olhei na direção em que eu percebi que a câmera estava e comecei a rir, balançando minhas mãos e cabeça na frente de mim. A câmara moveu para cima e para baixo na recusa dos meus gestos. Meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

"Ah, merda." Felix riu ao meu lado.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele pelo canto do meu olho e gemi quando vi que o ângulo na tela se moveu para cima e para baixo de novo, enquanto as pessoas na multidão nos aplaudiam. Idiotas filhos da puta!

"Bella." A voz de Edward murmurou em meu ouvido.

Atirei meus olhos sobre ele, sentindo a queimação da vergonha filtrando pelo meu peito. O rosto dele estava perto do meu e eu podia ver a câmera panorâmica incluir o belo rosto de Edward na tela agora.

"Eu?" Ele perguntou-me suavemente, seu olhar cintilando dos meus olhos para a minha boca.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos ficaram gigantescos e como de desenho animado e, como uma idiota, eu soltei a mais estúpida risada nervosa na existência. Isso deve ter sido o suficiente como uma resposta, porque seu rosto mergulhou o restante da distância entre os nossos rostos e ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus.

Um piscar de olhos.

Dois batimentos cardíacos.

Três batimentos cardíacos.

Eu não conseguia ouvir nada, nem as milhares de pessoas na plateia em volta de mim, ou mesmo o sangue vibrando violentamente nas minhas orelhas e, em algum momento, eu acho que fechei meus olhos. Os lábios de Edwards eram macios nos meus, demorando mais tempo do que eu teria esperado que um selinho seria.

Quando ele se afastou, eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo lambendo os lábios e atirando-me um sorriso que deslumbrou o meu coração em submissão, eu suspirei e forcei um sorriso brega no meu rosto.

Maldito seja Edward Masen.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente o tão esperado beijo entre Bella e Edward, o que acharam? Como as coisas ficarão entre eles a partir daqui?_

_Só consegui postar agora pq estava super enrolada no trabalho... o próximo eu postarei quando chegar nas **860** reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Estou postando esse capítulo novamente pq ninguém estava conseguindo abri-lo... espero que agora dê certo.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

"Sente-se ao meu lado no avião".

Eu estava tirando meus sapatos para colocá-los sobre as bandejas de plástico no controle de segurança quando Edward me cutucou com o cotovelo. Toda a minha porcaria já estava na longa mesa de metal enquanto Jake estava sendo exibido. Um lado da minha bochecha subiu quando peguei seus olhos verde cinzentos nos meus. "Sim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo aquele sorriso enorme que tomava seu rosto e me fez pensar em arco-íris antes de ele olhar para baixo para desfazer seu cinto. Eu juro que tentei não olhar na direção geral da sua virilha, mas eu falhei. Miseravelmente. Desde que ele pressionou aqueles lábios cor de rosa contra os meus ontem, eu estava tão excitada que poderia estourar. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso tão doce, quase bêbado depois de ter feito isso que eu não pude pensar adequadamente pelo resto do dia.

O que era bom, eu acho. Edward não tinha agido de forma diferente, na verdade. Ele piscou para mim, e então se gabou para Felix sobre estar na tela porque ele tinha beijado uma "garota bonita". Eu era a garota bonita. Ele estava tão indiferente sobre o nosso beijo que eu fiz o meu melhor para não fazê-lo parecer como se eu tivesse ganhado na porra da loteria. Eu o aceitaria escovando isso sobre ele, agindo de forma estranha em qualquer dia, mas Edward ainda não estava agindo completamente normal. Ele parecia mais distante. Distraído.

"Eu tenho filmes no meu laptop." Ele tentou me subornar.

Olhei para a fila para ver que só ele e James estavam à minha frente. Olhando para o espécime perfeito de um homem, eu fiz uma careta. "Quais filmes?" Como se realmente importasse fodidamente que eu provavelmente assistiria Barney com ele se ele quisesse.

Mesmo que isso fosse muito estranho.

"Você não tem nenhuma fé em mim?" Ele zombou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri.

"Próximo!" O funcionário da segurança chamou.

Edward gemeu e foi para passar através da nova máquina de triagem. Alguns segundos depois, a mulher acenou para ele e era a minha vez. Fiquei de olho nele enquanto ele esperava no final da máquina de raio-X, conversando com o funcionário lá.

O funcionário gesticulou para eu passar uma vez que terminei e eu caminhei até o final da fila, observando enquanto Edward tirava dois pequenos sacos pretos da sua mochila para mostrar ao funcionário da segurança. Ele pegou algumas caixas pequenas com letras coloridas nelas. Peguei todas as minhas coisas e coloquei meus sapatos, enquanto Edward estava balançando a cabeça para o que quer que o cara estivesse dizendo a ele, colocando suas coisas de volta em sua mochila.

Em puxou o final do meu rabo de cavalo quando passou por mim e eu belisquei a pele em seu estômago em retaliação enquanto eu passava por todas as mesas e telas de escaneamento. Edward se aproximou de mim, ainda mexendo nas coisas em sua mochila quando parou.

"Eles acharam seu estoque de vibradores?" Eu ri.

"Nah, apenas minhas calcinhas fio-dental." Ele riu.

Eu sorri para ele, olhando para as linhas barbeadas da sua mandíbula e maçãs do rosto. "Legal".

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, puxando uma caixa branca e amarela que dizia algo sobre fitas e lancetas. Quando eu franzi as sobrancelhas em confusão, ele empurrou a caixa para dentro da sua mochila novamente. "Eles precisavam ter certeza que eu não estava trazendo isso no avião para machucar alguém." Ele explicou, mas eu ainda estava confusa.

"Lancetas?" Perguntei a ele, pensando para o que elas poderiam ser, e então, isso me bateu. Lembrei-me que a minha tia Lucy costumava transportar caixas de lancetas em seu carro no caso de alguma estranha emergência em seu caminho. "Você é diabético?"

"Sim." Ele terminou de fechar sua mochila antes de olhar para mim. "Eu nunca te disse?"

Edward não tinha me dito um monte de coisas. Havia muita coisa sobre ele que eu não sabia porque nós parecíamos apenas brincar por aí a maior parte do tempo. Nós conversamos sobre algumas coisas como as nossas famílias e nossos gostos e desgostos, mas ele ainda era um estranho para mim em determinadas maneiras.

"Não." Eu tentei pensar se ele tinha feito alguma coisa para entregar isso, mas não consegui. Ele comia muito mais saudável do que todo mundo comia, e eu nunca o tinha visto beber. Eu era realmente tão desatenta?

Ele agarrou meu braço e começou a puxar-me na direção de onde era o nosso portão de embarque. "Eu sempre me testo todas as manhãs antes de sair da minha cama, que é provavelmente porque você não me viu verificar minha glicose. Às vezes eu a verifico à noite, se eu estou me sentindo um pouco tonto".

A coisa era, ele acordava depois de mim e ia para a cama depois de mim também.

"Você tem que tomar insulina?" Eu perguntei porque se ele tivesse, eu seria a pior amiga do mundo. Como diabos eu tinha perdido essas coisas? Nós passamos um mês juntos, sem contar a semana que eu estava sendo uma puta na TPM e o ignorei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, isso é raro. Eu tenho a Tipo 2. Eu tenho desde que era um adolescente, então aprendi como controlá-la com a minha dieta e exercício suficiente".

Lembrei-me de como a minha tia ficava doente com muita frequência. Ela tinha dias em que se sentia um lixo, mas eu sabia que ela tinha que tomar insulina. "Então... eu não terei que esfaqueá-lo com uma agulha?"

Edward bateu seu ombro ao meu enquanto nos conduzíamos até os assentos em frente ao nosso portão de embarque. "Provavelmente não, Baby Ruth. Eu só tive que fazer isso algumas vezes".

"Maldição." Eu suspirei em decepção, ganhando uma gargalhada como resposta. "Você trouxe o suficiente de tudo, no entanto?"

Ele puxou a alça solta da minha mochila. "Eu trouxe, não se preocupe, princesa".

Revirei meus olhos e sentei em um dos lugares vazios junto à porta. "Isso vem da sua família?"

"Sim. Minha avó, minha mãe, minha irmã e eu somos diabéticos. Rosalie foi a única que saiu disso".

"Huh. Ela puxou mais para o seu pai?"

Ele largou a mochila no chão ao meu lado. "Sim. Tudo menos a boca dela é tudo do meu pai." Ele enganchou seu polegar por cima do ombro para apontar atrás dele. "Vou usar o banheiro, eu já volto".

"Tudo bem." Ele atirou-me um pequeno sorriso antes de virar para ir em direção ao banheiro. Eu fiquei sentada lá e observei aquela bunda redonda se afastar. Ele estava usando calças de moletom - como a maioria de nós estava, em preparação para as nossas 15 horas de voo – e a dele simplesmente aconteceu de ampliar aquela bunda perfeita. A-le-lu-ia.

Uma garganta pigarreando me fez olhar em uma direção diferente. Meu irmão e Jake estavam andando em minha direção, ambos sorrindo como se soubessem algo que eu não sabia. Eles sentaram nas cadeiras à minha frente.

"O quê?" Perguntei para Em quando ele continuou olhando para mim.

"Eu vi você." Ele disse, balançando suas sobrancelhas.

Eu tentei controlar meu rosto para que eu não me delatasse por completo, mas então, novamente, este era o meu irmão. Ele me conhecia muito bem. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Ah, não? Eu estava no meu Facebook hoje e adivinha o que eu vi? Minha irmã no telão no jogo do Galaxy ontem, e adivinha quem foi marcado nele? Uma pista, não foi você, Smella." Ele riu do fundo do seu grande peito.

O sangue drenou do meu rosto. "Sério?"

Olhos castanhos e quase pretos brilhavam para mim com ar divertido. "Oh, sim. Um fã dele totalmente postou essa merda para todos os 150 mil fãs verem".

"Foi só-" Eu engoli de volta a minha saliva, que de repente parecia grossa como o alcatrão. "Um selinho. Rápido. Era para ser Felix, mas-"

Emmett fez barulhos de beijos enquanto franziu os lábios como o babuíno que ele é. "Smella e Edward, sentados em uma árvore-"

"Cale a boca." Eu gemi, chutando a minha perna para fora em sua direção.

Jake gargalhou.

Meu irmão sacudiu seus cílios, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Deixe-me adivinhar, você não vai mais sentar ao meu lado no vôo?"

Quando eu balancei minha cabeça, Emmeline começou a uivar e enfiou a mão na direção de Jake. "Você me deve 20, cadela".

"Maldição, Bella." Jake resmungou, já estendendo a mão em sua mochila para pegar sua carteira.

"Vocês apostaram, idiotas?"

Ambos acenaram em concordância. "Duh".

"Espero que nós vejamos um canguru e ele faça cocô em vocês dois." Eu ri. Realmente não foi tão surpreendente que eles tenham feito apostas. Eu costumava fazer apostas com Emmett sobre as coisas mais aleatórias. Como o quanto nossa mãe ficaria irritada quando nós quebrávamos pratos. Com a nossa mãe havia certos níveis de raiva: ela esfregava sua testa se estivesse só um pouco brava, em seguida, ela começaria a bater gavetas, depois ela gritaria os nossos nomes completos, ou, finalmente, se ela estivesse realmente brava - e isso era apenas com Emmett – ela correria atrás dele com qualquer utensílio da cozinha que estivesse mais próximo a ela.

Edward voltou um segundo depois, sentando ao meu lado e conversando com o meu irmão sobre uma banda que eles realmente gostavam. Meia hora passou, nós embarcamos no avião e Calças Agradáveis estava dizendo para Eric, o outro membro da GG, que ele sentaria com Emmett e Jake no avião. Eric era muito quieto, e ele não pareceu se importar com a mudança na disposição dos assentos.

Uma vez que entramos a bordo, o avião era o maior que eu já tinha visto. Havia três fileiras, com quatro lugares no meio e três lugares em cada lado. Eu apenas segui Edward para um lado e ele deslizou para o assento da janela comigo no meio. James acenou para mim quando sentou com Eleazar e Felix no lado oposto do avião. Eu vi todo mundo dispersar em fileiras diferentes no avião.

Mas eu peguei Riley dando-me um olhar engraçado quando ele olhou em minha direção. Uma senhora veio e sentou no banco ao meu lado, dizendo oi para Edward e eu.

"Você sabia que um dos seus fãs postou uma foto de ontem à noite na página da sua banda no Facebook?" Perguntei a ele no momento em que estávamos completamente estabelecidos. Eu queria perguntar a ele sobre isso quando ele voltou do banheiro, mas eu não queria trazer isso à tona na frente de Emmeline. A última coisa que o desgraçado precisava era um lembrete para me provocar mais.

Ele sorriu. "Sim, eu vi ontem à noite." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha grossa. "Recebeu 400 'curtir'".

"Sinto muito." Eu gemi. Mas eu não sentia.

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Eu não".

Abri a boca para dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas antes que eu pudesse, a aeromoça veio pelos alto-falantes, quebrando nosso bate-papo. Ela continuou e continuou, e porque eu sou uma covarde, eu desviei meus olhos em direção ao corredor. Eu não conseguia pensar no que dizer a ele, não sabia o que eu sequer _pensava _sobre o que ele tinha dito. Talvez beijar outras garotas não fosse uma grande coisa para ele. Ele provavelmente fez isso por pena pelo meu constrangimento, mas uma pequena voz em minha cabeça disse que ele poderia simplesmente ter me deixado beijar Felix.

"Eu provavelmente vou desmaiar assim que estivermos no ar." Ele me avisou quando a aeromoça parou de falar. Ele estava estabelecendo o pequeno travesseiro no espaço entre a sua cabeça e a parede.

Eu assenti em concordância, afastando minhas perguntas sobre o dia anterior. Eu tinha conseguido acordar cedo para ir à Amoeba Music*** **com James naquela manhã e nós andamos muito. Minha bunda preguiçosa estava acostumada a caminhar todos os 15 degraus do ônibus para o local de show. "Se eu roncar, acorde-me, ok?"

_*Amoeba Music: é uma cadeia de música independente, com lojas em Berkeley, San Francisco e Hollywood, Los Angeles, Califórnia. Fundada por ex-funcionários da Rasputin Records._

"Sem promessas." Ele riu.

Edward começou a me contar sobre como Felix ronca alto, e então eu disse a ele sobre como o meu pai costumava me manter acordada a noite toda porque ele ronca muito alto. O avião decolou em algum momento e, com certeza, eu senti minhas pálpebras começarem a cair em um piscar de olhos. O pequeno travesseiro que a companhia aérea tinha fornecido foi esmagado por trás da minha cabeça e me lembro de dar a Edward um sorriso sonolento.

Eu desmaiei.

Quem sabe quanto tempo mais tarde, minhas pernas começaram a sentir um pouco estranhas e desconfortáveis, então abri meus olhos para ver que eu não estava sentada. A parte superior do meu corpo estava envolta sobre o colo de Edward, o travesseiro a única coisa impedindo-me de estar de cara na virilha dele. Meus dedos estavam presos debaixa da coxa dele e algo quente estava descansando em meu pescoço. Eu mexi uma mão para sentir que seus dedos estavam escavando minha garganta. Ele não estava se movendo, o que significava que ele provavelmente estava dormindo também.

Talvez ele não quisesse falar sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior, mas eu não ia mais super analisar isso. Fechei meus olhos e voltei a dormir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, agora já está até no Facebook o beijo deles... como será que serão as coisas nessa viagem? Já dá pra perceber algumas mudanças no comportamento de Edward, né?_

_Bem, teremos apenas dois capítulos em POV Edward, mas ainda não chegamos neles..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

"Gostaria de alguma coisa, _senhor_?"

Eu tive que bater a mão sobre a minha boca para não rir. A aeromoça estava curvada na cintura e inclinando-se sobre a mulher no banco ao meu lado e parcialmente em cima de mim. Mas ela não se preocupou conosco, eu nem acho que ela realmente nos viu sentadas lá.

Seu foco: Edward.

Edward, que tinha acabado de acordar três minutos antes e tinha um pouco de baba nos cantos da sua boca, tinha uma bochecha que estava rosa da posição que ele tinha ficado, e seus olhos ainda estavam pesados de sono. Depois de uma soneca de quatro horas, eu tinha acordado com as costas e quadris rígidos e, em seguida, balancei o braço dele para acordá-lo quando vi a aeromoça vindo pelo corredor com bebidas.

"Não, obrigado." Ele respondeu com um sorriso um pouco desajeitado no rosto.

A mulher, provavelmente poucos anos mais velha que nós, permaneceu em sua posição um segundo a mais do que o necessário antes de baixar a sua voz. "Você tem certeza?"

Eu guinchei exatamente antes de Edward beliscar minha perna, lambendo seus lábios. "Não, obrigado".

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu antes de vagar para a próxima fileira com seu carrinho.

"Puta merda!" Eu ri, ainda cobrindo minha boca com a mão porque eu sabia que ela estava bem atrás de nós.

Edward lançou-me um olhar pelo canto do olho antes de pegar seu copo de água para beber. "Cale a boca." Ele gemeu.

"Edna! Aquela senhora totalmente queria misturar seus ovos!"

Eu o ouvi começar a engasgar e tossir em sua água antes de vê-lo beliscar a ponte do seu nariz, ofegante. "Jesus Cristo, Bella." Ele suspirou enquanto tentava manter-se sob controle. Eu fiz parecer que eu estava rachando ovos em pleno ar antes da agitação. Ele estendeu a mão para colocar as minhas mãos para baixo.

"Sério, eu vou trocar suas bolas por alguns lanches mais tarde quando eu ficar com fome".

Os ombros de Edward começaram a tremer quando ele riu, olhando para baixo. "Eu vou partilhar meus lanches com você, Baby Ruth. Apenas não troque a minha virtude por comida".

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri. "Sua virtude? Ha!"

"Bella Swan, você está tentando me dizer que você acha que eu tenho minha reputação manchada?" Ele estava tentando tanto não sorrir, mas esse cara sorria em seu sono – isso era uma façanha impossível.

Colocando minha mão em cima do seu pulso, eu fiz uma cara incrédula. "Você se lembra do nosso dia do Pau em Conserva? Tenho certeza que você disse," eu me inclinei mais perto dele porque a senhora no meu outro lado estava acordada, "disse que você gostava de boceta. Tenho certeza que a sua virgindade se foi há muito tempo, criança".

As maçãs do seu rosto ficaram rosa quando ele sorriu. "Sim, eu disse isso." Ele riu. "E eu perdi minha virgindade há muito tempo, mas eu não compro por aí, você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Eu sabia. Eu realmente não queria perguntar a ele sobre quando exatamente ele perdeu a virgindade, ou com quantas pessoas ele esteve, porque isso me fez sentir incrivelmente estranha no meu peito. Era como ciúme queimando dentro dos meus órgãos. "Eu acredito em você." Eu disse a ele porque eu acreditava. Eu nunca o tinha visto ser algo mais do que remotamente educado para qualquer dos seus fãs. Havia uma abundância de outros homens no mundo da música que não tinha problemas para dormir com os seus fãs – incluindo Riley – mas Edward não era assim. Eu sabia.

"Você, princesa?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, algo piscando em seus olhos claros.

Eu estreitei os meus em retorno. "Eu o quê?"

"Sua virtude está intacta?"

Eu ri. Eu juro, não é como se eu quisesse rir dessa pergunta específica porque eu sabia que me fazia parecer uma puta total – o que eu não era, para a porra do registro – mas, ainda assim. Ele riu também, exatamente antes de eu me forçar a deixar minha expressão sóbria e ficar tão séria quanto possível. "Sim".

Seus olhos arregalaram e parecia que sua mandíbula ficou desequilibrada. "Sério?"

"Não, imbecil." Eu me inclinei para a frente para cavar meu cotovelo na carne da sua coxa musculosa. Edward era magro, mas ele tinha uma construção muito firme. "Eu não tenho ficado em torno do quarteirão, nem nada assim, eu só estive com uma pessoa-" não havia nenhum ponto em trazer Tyler à tona e, especialmente, não o nome do meu namorado do colégio, "e se você não pode sentir isso, então não aconteceu, certo?"

Edward sorriu; enorme, brilhante, tão magnífico que me fez pensar na lua. "Isso é certo e se não é divertido, então eu acho que não conta também, sabe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Aquele sorriso magnético se transformou em algo maligno antes que ele se inclinasse para mim. "Eu acho que você é a pessoa mais divertida que eu já conheci, Baby Ruth".

Oh, minha porra.

Uma fatia de um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha. "Por que você me chama assim?"

"Porque eu posso." Ele respondeu, ainda inclinando-se para mim.

"Você odeia barras Baby Ruth?" Perguntei a ele em uma voz baixa.

Seus dedos roçaram em uma mecha solta de cabelo em meu rosto. "Não".

"Você gosta de Baby Ruths?"

Ele se afastou de mim, mantendo aqueles olhos pálidos nos meus quando deu-me um sorriso torto. "Eles são o meu favorito".

Tenho certeza que meus lábios estavam fazendo uma horrenda forma de 'O' da sua resposta. _O quêêêêê?_ Então, eu dei risadinhas antes de suspirar e desviar o olhar. "Você pode comê-las? Por causa da sua diabetes?" As palavras eram ofegantes da minha boca. A ideia de ele comer barras de Baby Ruth me fez pensar nele comendo outra coisa. Gah!

"Eu me certifico de que posso de vez em quando. Pequenos pedaços. Eu não posso estragar minha dieta muito, então eu posso manter-me os esgueirando." Ele respondeu.

O favorito dele. De vez em quando. Esgueirando.

Eu precisava de um vibrador. Agora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esses dois conversando são doidos demais... o que acharam da "indireta" sobre o chocolate Baby Ruth? Bella vai ficar louquinha com Edward se ele continuar fazendo isso..._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Tb postei hoje em **This Is Who I Am **e **Edward Cullen: Dick for Hire. **Leiam e deixem reviews tb!_


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

"Nenhum de vocês encontrou coragem para me dizer que era fodidamente inverno aqui?" Eu silvei para o meu irmão, Riley e Jake.

Eles olharam para mim com os olhos arregalados quando eu saltei ao redor da calçada com os braços cruzados sobre o meu peito. Estava 9°C em Melbourne e eu estava esperando que estivesse, oh, talvez 30°C. Em vez disso, ficamos presos do lado de fora do portão das bagagens esperando o promotor da turnê australiana vir nos pegar e eu estava congelando minhas bolas imaginárias. Claro, eu vivi no noroeste toda a minha vida, mas eu vivi em um estado perpétuo de encapuzada. Você nunca poderia encontrar-me sem camisa de mangas compridas, ou um casaco, a menos que fosse na década de setenta ou oitenta.

A parte inferior das minhas costas estava me incomodando depois daquele vôo ridiculamente longo e eu tive a ideia de nunca me sentar novamente. Bem, pelo menos por algumas horas. Com apenas minhas calças de moletom cortadas e uma camiseta da Red Mile, eu não estava preparada para o vento. Aparentemente, todo mundo estava. Todos estavam com casacos, ou pulôveres, exceto eu.

"Venha aqui, eu vou mantê-la quente." Riley me importunou do seu local a poucos metros de distância.

Revirei meus olhos e segurei-me de sacudi-lo. Os membros da Gigantes de Ouro estavam lentamente escorrendo para fora da Alfândega e das bagagens, já que tinham ficado na fila depois com seus vistos de trabalho. De acordo com o meu irmão, meu visto tinha sido aprovado no último minuto.

"Tenho certeza que um de nós tem um casaco extra que você pode pegar emprestado." Jake disse.

Não está me oferecendo para pegar emprestado o dele.

Franzindo a testa para eles, eu andei atrás do meu irmão e me pressionei, braços ainda cruzados, contra as costas dele para bloquear um pouco do vento, pelo menos. "Então, qual é o plano?"

"Que plano?" Em perguntou.

"Nós estamos pegando outro ônibus, ou o quê?" Eu guinchei quando uma explosão particularmente fria do vento nos atingiu por trás.

Emmeline riu. "É por isso que eu gosto de você, Smella. Você está sempre pronta para tudo sem se preocupar com os detalhes".

"E isso é provavelmente por que eu sempre entro em problemas com você." Eu ri baixinho contra o seu ombro. Era verdade. Enquanto crescíamos, Em diria _Vamos_ e eu iria sem questionar para onde. Minha confiança nele sempre foi astronômica, com certeza teríamos problemas por estar fora de casa por muito tempo, ou fazendo coisas que não deveríamos estar fazendo - isso era simplesmente Emmett - mas sempre tinha valido a pena.

Ele se virou para me olhar por cima do ombro, atirando-me um sorriso caloroso. "Nós faremos três shows em cada cidade, então ficaremos hospedados em hotéis e o promotor nos levará por aí".

Eu balancei a cabeça contra ele. Não era como se eu realmente me importasse se estivéssemos em um ônibus de novo ou não, mas a ideia de dormir em uma cama de verdade novamente soou surpreendente. "Eu terei meu próprio quarto?"

"Você compartilhará um comigo." Riley gargalhou ao nosso lado.

"Foda-se isso!" Eu ri. "Vou dormir no corredor".

Emmett riu. "Cara, eu também não gostaria de dividir um quarto com você depois daquela façanha que você puxou-"

"Eu estava dormindo." Ri gemeu.

Meu irmão não precisou nem que eu perguntasse o que ele tinha feito antes de começar a falar. "Eu acordei uma noite quando estávamos dividindo um quarto, e este filho da puta estava batendo punheta a 1,5 metros de distância. Eu continuei gritando com ele, mas ele não acordou até que eu joguei a agenda nele. Ele é a razão pela qual nós dois não dividimos mais quartos. Eu pagarei por isso do meu próprio bolso para que eu não seja traumatizado nunca mais".

"Eu estava dormindo." Riley fez eco da sua explicação anterior.

Eu comecei a fazer barulhos de engasgos enquanto Emmeline riu. "Então, sim. Todos teremos nossos próprios quartos. Estou na esperança de obter alguma boceta Australiana-"

"Eu não quero saber." Eu gritei, pressionando meu rosto na fresta entre o braço e costelas dele.

"O que você não quer saber?" A voz de Edward perguntou atrás de mim.

Virando minha cabeça para olhar para ele, ele já estava vestindo um moletom vermelho brilhante sobre a sua camiseta lisa branca de gola V. Eu fiz uma careta na direção dele. "Em quer transar, e eu não quero saber sobre isso".

Ele sorriu, continuando a sua caminhada para mim. Felix e James estavam se arrastando atrás dele, puxando suas próprias malas. "Eu não culpo você." Seus olhos me varreram aconchegando-me em meu irmão. "Onde está seu casaco?"

"Eu não trouxe um." Eu disse, franzindo o rosto. "Ninguém me disse que era inverno aqui".

Edward nem sequer hesitou em começar a descompactar seu casaco, deixando cair sua mochila no chão antes de puxá-lo solto nas mangas. "Aqui." Ele disse, segurando-o em minha direção. "Eu não quero que você fique doente." O lado direito da sua boca levantou em um sorriso suave.

"Obrigada!" Eu vesti aquilo mais rápido do que coloquei minha calcinha de manhã. O interior já estava quente do calor do seu corpo e tinha aquele cheiro distinto e limpo que eu associava com ele. Era dois tamanhos maior, mas eu não poderia ter me importado menos.

Ele acenou para mim, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. As faixas escuras e grossas tatuadas no seu braço bateram contra o branco simples da sua camisa e o cinza das suas calças de moletom. Ele era muito bom de olhar para o seu próprio bem e eu acho que o fato de que ele era tão descuidado com isso, tão indiferente ao seu rosto assustadoramente impressionante, que acrescentava ao seu apelo.

"Você não está com frio?" Perguntei a ele, sendo uma pervertida e olhando para os seus mamilos para ver se eles tinham enrijecido.

"Não. Não realmente. Eu sou de Chicago, princesa. Isto não é _tão _frio".

_"Meu nome é Edna e eu sou de Chicago."_ Eu zombei dele, revirando meus olhos alegremente.

_"Isso não é tão frio"._

Ele simplesmente ficou ali parado e olhou para mim antes de olhar por cima do meu ombro e balançar a cabeça. Senti o braço duro envolver ao redor do meu pescoço um segundo depois, apertando no tecido macio. "Vá dormir, Bella." A voz de Em deu uma risadinha no meu ouvido, lembrando-me de quando éramos mais jovens e ele tentava seus golpes de luta livre em mim. Ele costumava praticar o "chave de pescoço" em mim o tempo todo, na esperança de que pudesse me fazer dormir. Eu tentei mexer o meu rosto para morder o seu braço antes que ele se afastasse, despenteando meu cabelo.

A buzina de um veículo nos fez virar. Uma grande van branca parou ao lado da calçada e um rapaz saltou, indo imediatamente na direção de Edward. Ele se apresentou como Garrett, o promotor da turnê australiana, e nos incitou a entrar na enorme van com todas as nossas coisas. Acabei sentada entre James e Jake no passeio para o nosso hotel.

Melbourne me lembrou de como a maioria dos americanos retratava o Texas. O Texas não era gado e vaqueiros, como Melbourne não era cangurus e coalas em cada esquina. Mas eu mantive meus olhos fixos em olhar para fora da janela e um par de vezes eu peguei Edward, que estava sentado no banco da frente, olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

Garrett começou a dizer para nós alguma informação sobre onde poderíamos comer nas proximidades, de quais lugares ficar longe, e outras coisas que eu estava distraída demais para ouvir. Estacionamos em um hotel de aparência mediana e Felix puxou minha mala para mim. O promotor deu a todos nós as nossas chaves e descobri que os nossos quartos estavam em andares diferentes. Metade de nós estava no primeiro andar, enquanto a outra metade estava no segundo.

Depois de levar nossas coisas para os nossos quartos, eu estava no mesmo andar que Riley, Jake, Felix e James, nós nos encontramos no corredor e fomos comer em um restaurante na rua. Eu não perguntei onde todo mundo estava porque percebi que eles tinham feito os seus próprios planos. No momento em que voltamos ao hotel, era quase meia-noite e eu estava bem acordada.

Eu mal terminei de tomar banho e me vestir quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta. Prendendo minha toalha em volta do meu cabelo, eu fui até a porta. "Quem é?"

"Edward, princesa".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Coitada da Bella, só se mete em "furada" com esses caras... e agora Edward apareceu no quarto dela... o que vc's acham que ele fará?_

_Assim que chegar a **1030** reviews, postarei o próximo capítulo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

"Seus pés não fedem." Eu disse depois de dar uma cheirada de longe em seus pés de cerca de 60 cm de distância.

Ele bateu na minha porta cerca de cinco minutos antes, nem sequer precisando de um 'seja bem-vindo' antes de estar abrindo caminho e tirando os seus sapatos. Antes de eu sequer trancar minha porta, ele estava subindo na minha cama e reclinando contra a cabeceira. Minha mente disse, _Perigo!_, mas meus ovários gritaram, _Nu! Agora!_

Então eu fiz o que qualquer garota teria feito, eu subi na cama ao lado dele e sentei com as pernas cruzadas bem ao lado dele.

"Eu tomei um banho mais cedo." Ele explicou, mexendo os dedos dos pés sob as meias brancas brilhantes em seus pés. "Então eu fui comer com o seu irmão e Eleazar".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu fui comer com Riley e eles".

Edward sorriu, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito coberto pela camiseta preta. "Eu sei".

"Você sabe?" Perguntei a ele, puxando alguns fiapos que ele tinha em sua calça de moletom limpa.

"Eu tentei enviar mensagens para você, mas acho que seu telefone está desligado, então eu mandei uma mensagem de texto para Felix e ele me disse".

Eu olhei para ele então. "Eu não tenho serviço aqui e tenho certeza como a porra que não pagarei uma tonelada de dinheiro na minha conta de telefone celular para falar com meus pais ou Alice. Eles sabem ligar para Em se precisarem de mim".

"Economia idiota." Edward riu antes de sacudir o meu joelho nu. "Você não tem muitos amigos?" Ele perguntou-me em voz baixa.

Isso meio que me fez sentir estranha, como se houvesse algo de errado comigo por não ter escolhido ter um monte de gente na minha vida. Mas eu gostava dessa maneira. "Não. Só Alice, realmente. Eu sou exigente." Eu sorri para ele.

"Então, eu deveria me sentir honrado que eu sou o seu melhor amigo?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha escura enquanto um sorriso torto pateta cobria seus lábios.

Eu não pude deixar de bufar. "Nós somos melhores amigos?"

Ele sentou-se um pouco ereto então, acenando com o mesmo sorriso ridículo no rosto. "No mínimo".

Querendo focar em suas palavras, mas estando com muito medo, levantei uma sobrancelha para ele em troca. "Quantos anos eu tenho?" Perguntei a ele, sabendo que ele não tinha ideia.

"Vinte e... dois?" Ele perguntou, contraindo um olho.

"Pior melhor amigo do mundo. Eu tenho 24 e meu aniversário é em 13 de setembro. Lembre-se disso." Eu gemi, batendo em sua coxa grossa em troca. "Quantos anos você tem e quando é seu aniversário?"

Edward suspirou e fez uma careta. "Eu tenho 28 e meu aniversário foi em 12 de junho".

"Ok, melhor amigo. Qual é a minha cor favorita?"

Ele fez uma outra careta. "Azul?"

Eu dei um tapa na sua barriga levemente. "Sim! Como você sabe?"

"Você está sempre vestindo azul." Ele se vangloriou com uma piscadela. "Qual você acha que é a minha cor favorita?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Duh, rosa".

Edward riu antes de se inclinar para a frente para envolver um braço em torno da minha cintura e puxando-me mais para cima da cama, mais perto dele. "É vermelho, gênio".

Como eu não explodi em um milhão de chamas em seu toque, eu não sei. Não foi nada menos que um milagre, eu acho. "Da mesma família que o rosa, gênio. Falando em vermelho, eu vou devolver o seu moletom quando eu comprar um amanhã, ok?"

Ele deu de ombros em resposta. "O que seja, Baby Ruth".

Eu ainda não entendia completamente sua escolha de me chamar assim, mas eu percebi que ele me diria no momento em que ele quisesse. "Qual é a sua coisa favorita para ouvir?" Perguntei a ele, imaginando que, já que estávamos em uma lista de conhecer um ao outro, eu poderia muito bem aproveitar.

"Você sabe que eu não tenho uma." Ele respondeu, franzindo os lábios. Uma resposta típica de músico. "Eu gosto de tudo, exceto dubstep e, provavelmente... não, isso é tudo. Eu posso ouvir qualquer coisa, contanto que seja bom. E você? Miley Cyrus? Selena Gomez?"

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri. "Oh sim, eu roubei os seus CDs da sua mochila quando você estava dormindo no avião".

Edward sorriu e gentilmente bufou, batendo os cílios longos e grossos para mim. "Enviarei para você os meus pôsteres quando eu voltar para casa." Ele brincou comigo. Quando eu sorri para ele, sua expressão suavizou e seus olhos cintilaram até minhas mãos. "Você não esteve com ninguém desde que você e Tyler terminaram?" Ele perguntou, do nada.

A pergunta meio que me jogou para um labirinto, já que eu não estava esperando por isso. Em nada. Mas aquele vazio que eu sentia pelo meu ex estava entorpecido e tão insignificante que eu não pude me preocupar em lembrar de nada sobre ele que costumava ser ruim para mim. "Ninguém." Eu disse a ele simplesmente. "Primeiro meu coração estava quebrado e depois eu estava muito chateada para me importar. Além disso, eu parecia um fantasma durante tanto tempo porque eu simplesmente não dava a mínima, você sabe o que quero dizer?"

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu com uma voz suave, ainda olhando para as minhas mãos entrelaçadas. "Minha última namorada, Tanya, você se lembra dela, certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça, mas ele nunca se preocupou em olhar para o meu rosto. "Ela terminou comigo porque estava cansada de eu ficar longe o tempo todo. Ela queria que eu a escolhesse sobre a minha música, mas-" aqueles olhos verdes pálidos olharam para as minhas coisas coloridas, "eu não sei. Isso simplesmente não parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Eu não queria fazer isso. Então, eu não quis namorar ninguém desde então porque eu não quero ficar preso nesse tipo de relacionamento novamente, eu acho".

A ideia de que alguém, especificamente Ronalda, pediria a Edward para desistir do seu sonho, seu talento, para combater a solidão dela, fez meu coração desandar. O dom dele não merecia desaparecer, e aquelas razões egoístas me fizeram queimar. "Eu acho que alguém que realmente ame você não pediria a você para desistir do que você ama, do que você nasceu para fazer." Eu disse a ele em tal voz plana que isso me chocou.

Ele sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho a mesma coisa, princesa".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dessa conversa, os dois "se conhecendo" um pouco mais? E agora ele já assumiu para a Bella que Tanya é a ex-namorada dele..._

_Estou postando antes da "meta" pq preciso sair, de fim de semana eu fico cuidando dos meus avós, então só voltarei para casa mais tarde... assim que chegar a 1090 reviews, eu posto o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

"Vou encontrá-la em 20 minutos." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido quando estávamos saindo da van depois de um jantar muito tarde.

Foi uma decisão mútua que ambos tínhamos que tomar banho antes de ele vir ao meu quarto a cada noite - mesmo que eu tivesse com prazer o deixado tomar banho no meu quarto. Comigo. Depois daquela noite em Melbourne, onde ele ficou no meu quarto até perto das cinco da manhã, tinha sido apenas o começo. Era a nossa primeira noite em Sydney e estávamos há cerca de seis dias na turnê na Austrália. Cinco noites consecutivas sentados no meu quarto com um homem bonito, banhado e cheirando delicioso.

Infelizmente, era muito inocente. Nós ficávamos sentados na cama e conversamos muito, assistíamos à televisão, e fazendo alarde um do outro pelos nossos gostos e desgostos. Quando ele me disse que gostava de Passion Pit*****, eu caí da cama. Quando eu disse a ele que tinha visto _Diário de Uma Paixão _cerca de um milhão de vezes, ele revirou seus olhos tão para trás que eu estava preocupada que aquelas belas íris ficassem lá.

_*Passion Pit é uma banda americana de electropop de Cambridge, Massachusetts, formada em 2007. A banda é composta por Michael Angelakos (vocais, teclados), Ian Hultquist (teclados, guitarra), Al Ayad Adhamy (sintetizadores, amostras), Jeff Apruzzese (baixo, baixo sintetizador), e Nate Donmoyer (bateria). Todos os membros da banda, com exceção de Angelakos, participaram do Berklee College of Music em Boston._

Mas eu acho que a coisa que me matou mais foi que quanto mais eu aprendia sobre Edward, o homem que me provocava impiedosamente, mais eu gostava dele. Eu gostava que ele gostasse de ler, que ele sabia tocar quatro instrumentos diferentes, e que ele tinha uma tartaruga de estimação chamada Fred que sua irmã tomava conta. O bastardo era doce e pensativo, e ele ria das minhas piadas e minhas histórias embaraçosas.

Este enorme e ofuscante incêndio florestal enchia meu peito quando eu estava ao seu redor.

Enquanto deveria ter sido uma coisa linda que eu gostasse dele tanto quanto eu gostava, não foi. Eu não tinha ideia de onde estavam as coisas entre nós. Se _havia_ realmente alguma coisa para ficar entre nós. Nossa brincadeira poderiam ser consideradas flerte. Ele passava mais tempo comigo do que passava com alguém mais. Quando estávamos nos locais de show e ele não estava ocupado, ele vinha me encontrar, mesmo que ele tivesse que usar um moletom com capuz para fazê-lo evitar ser assediado por fãs.

Isto era tão complicado.

Eu não queria assumir nada, então eu não assumi. Afinal, ele tinha mencionado Ronalda como sua ex, mas eu não podia deixar de lembrar da conversa que eu ouvi. Havia algo mais que poderia estar acontecendo? Ou ele teria fechado isso com suas palavras ásperas? Eu não tinha a porra da ideia e eu com certeza não perguntaria para Jamie.

Empurrando esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, eu pulei para o meu quarto e tomei banho o mais rápido possível para que eu pudesse estar pronta quando ele estivesse na porta. Era um pouco desesperado? Talvez. Mas eu não me importava.

A batida na minha porta veio apenas alguns minutos depois de eu ter terminado de espalhar hidratante por toda a minha pele. "Qual é a senha?" Perguntei caminhando em direção à porta.

"Bella é a princesa do universo".

Minhas mãos pausaram na trava. "_Eeeeeeee_...?"

Houve uma pausa. "Eu tenho cookies".

"Bingo!" Abri a tranca e não me incomodei em incitar Edward a entrar. Ele fez a sua rotina habitual, tirando seus sapatos, seu casaco e deixando-se cair no seu lado da cama.

Ele me jogou um pacotinho de cookies que ele provavelmente comprou na máquina de venda automática no meu peito. "Salve para mim metade de um." Ele disse docemente, balançando sua bunda no colchão para tentar se sentir confortável.

Eu assenti para ele, já rasgando o pacote aberto antes de saltar do outro lado da cama. Eu tive que rastejar com os cookies na minha boca ao longo de um certo ponto ao lado do seu peito, onde eu cruzei minhas pernas, como sempre. Após as duas primeiras noites de tê-lo me puxando para mais perto dele, eu simplesmente comecei a fazer isso sozinha. Perguntei por que ele queria que eu sentasse lá e ele me deu duas desculpas. 1) Ele gostava do jeito que eu cheirava após meu banho, e 2) O calor do meu corpo era bom. Eu queria dizer a ele que se ele quisesse um pouco de calor, que nós poderíamos ligar o ar, ou que ele poderia rastejar sob as minhas cobertas, mas só alguém com um QI de 20 diria isso a ele.

O que eu deveria ter feito é desligar o ar ainda mais a cada noite para que eu pudesse dar-lhe uma razão para abraçar. Mas não o fiz.

Edward já estava folheando canais com uma mão ao mesmo tempo em que a outra amassou meu joelho enquanto eu comia os doces cookies de baunilha que ele me comprou. Eu estava mais focada em seus longos dedos esfregando minhas pernas cobertas pela legging do que no filme que ele tinha colocado.

"Onde está seu creme hidratante para os lábios?" Ele me pediu um segundo depois.

Movi minha cabeça na direção da minha mochila, que estava situada no chão ao lado dele. "Bolso de cima." Eu respondi tão como uma dama quando pude sem cuspir migalhas por todo o lugar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão ao longo da borda da cama para pegar minha mochila e a plantando no seu colo para pesquisá-la. O bolso de cima foi aberto e ele colocou a mão, olhou para o que ele estava segurando e fez uma careta. "O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, segurando alguma coisa.

Eu tossi tudo em cima dele.

Minha pequena bala*****, que parecia um tubo de hidratante para os lábios feito de metal, estava situado em sua palma. Eu o comprei quando ainda estávamos em Melbourne um dia quando James e eu não tínhamos nada para fazer no local por horas. Eu o deixei na loja de música enquanto corri para a loja próxima e comprei o meu novo amigo.

_*Aqui a palavra usada é "bullet", mas ela quer dizer que é um vibrador daqueles pequenos, que tem a aparência de um batom._

"Desculpe!" Engoli em seco, tentando limpar o peito dele. Havia migalhas por toda a sua camisa cinza. Eu arranquei a bala da sua mão e então comecei a limpar as migalhas dele.

Ele riu e deu de ombros, tirando migalhas também, mas colocando as maiores em sua boca. "Isso era o que eu acho que é isso?" Ele perguntou em uma voz baixa, divertida.

"Batom? Sim." Eu menti, mantendo meus olhos em sua camisa enquanto terminava de apanhar as migalhas restantes em sua camisa.

Edward cutucou meu joelho. "Mentirosa".

"Você é um mentiroso." Eu rangi.

"Eu sou?" Ele me perguntou naquela mesma voz que ele tinha usado com a sua última pergunta.

Eu lentamente arrastei meus olhos para os seus verdes. "Sim." Minha pele coçava de repente. "O seu passaporte diz que você é um homem, mas você é realmente uma mulher".

"Bella." Ele gemeu, tentando disfarçar sua risada. "Você está dando à minha masculinidade um complexo".

Agradeça ao fodido Senhor que eu não tinha mais biscoitos na minha boca em seu uso da palavra _masculinidade_.

Olhando para ele, vi que seus olhos estavam treinados na perna sob a qual eu tinha enfiado a bala. Então ele olhou para mim e eu juro que suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas.

Três horas depois, quando comecei a balançar com o sono, ele puxou meus lençóis. "Estou indo embora. Tranque a porta atrás de mim antes de adormecer." Ele sussurrou, e então ele me beijou na ponta do meu nariz.

Tenho certeza de que na manhã seguinte eu me arrependeria de não estar mais alerta para apreciar o gesto.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uhm... cinco noites que ele aparece no quarto da Bella, mas nada realmente acontece... e que constrangedor Edward encontrar o pequeno vibrador dela..._

_Alguém perguntou por que Bella chama Tanya de Ronalda, é porque ela compara a cor do cabelo de Tanya (vermelho) com a cor do cabelo do Ronald McDonald._

_Ah, caso alguém ainda não tenha lido, eu postei um cap. aqui que é POV Edward, mas já o arrumei para o "lugar certo", ou seja, logo após o capítulo 16. Então se alguém não leu, é a visão do Edward sobre aquela semana que Bella ficou sem conversar com ele..._

_Gente, eu já expliquei em outros capítulos de outras fics, eu **NÃO** desisti de nenhuma tradução! Todas as fics que estão paradas estão sendo traduzidas e eu só voltarei a postá-las quando tiver vários capítulos traduzidos pq eles são grandes! E atualmente não estou com muito tempo para traduzir! E caso alguém reclame que comecei a postar duas fics novas, só pra esclarecer, em **This Is Who I Am**, a Nai traduziu até o cap. 20, por isso comecei a postar. E essa aqui os caps. são pequenos, então não demora para traduzir... Por favor, tenham paciência! Eu sei que é um saco esperar, mas assim que eu tiver os caps. prontos, eu postarei!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

"Qual é a senha?"

"O aniversário de Bella deveria ser um feriado nacional".

Eu sorri como uma idiota e, felizmente, eu estava no meu quarto sozinha, então ele não podia ver a minha expressão facial. Tinha que ser na fronteira com o feio de quão forte as minhas bochechas doíam em tão curto espaço de tempo. "_Eeeeee_?" Perguntei como de costume.

Ele riu a partir do outro lado da porta. "Comprei um livro para você".

Meu sorriu ampliou exponencialmente enquanto eu destrancava a minha porta para deixá-lo entrar. Ele quase não conseguiu antes de estar chutando a porta fechada e colocando uma mão em cada uma das minhas bochechas. Eu não o tinha visto o dia todo. Quando Emmeline me acordou naquela manhã para ir comer o café da manhã, eu me sentia um _lixo. _Meu corpo doía, eu tinha febre e simplesmente estava um lixo. Em levou-me ao médico e foi-me dito que era apenas um vírus. Acabei ficando no meu quarto com meu irmão pela maior parte do dia até que ele pegou um táxi para o local de show à noite.

"Ainda sentindo-se uma merda?" Ele me perguntou suavemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando em seus olhos brilhantes. "Sim".

Ele se inclinou e examinou meu rosto. "Estive preocupado com você o dia todo. Riley não nos disse que você estava doente até que estávamos a meio caminho para o local do show. Eu apenas pensei que você e Emmett tinham decidido fazer algo sozinhos".

"Você perdeu a visita ao médico e a sopa de sabor mais estranho que eu já comi." Sorri um pouco para ele.

Edward deu-me aquele sorriso torto que eu gostava. "Festa animal." Suas mãos escovaram pelo meu pescoço para descansar sobre meus ombros. "Quer que eu vá buscar alguma coisa?"

Balancei minha cabeça e apontei para as sacolas situadas na mesa de cabeceira. "Em me comprou um sanduíche e suco quando vocês chegaram aqui, mas obrigada".

Eu não sabia o que era sobre ele quando eu dizia obrigada para as pessoas, especialmente para ele, porque ele sorria. Sempre. Ele estendeu a mão por trás dele por um segundo, seu cotovelo balançou no ar e então ele estava entregando-me um livro. "É do mesmo autor daquele seu outro livro que você está sempre lendo." Ele disse, colocando a brochura em minha mão estendida.

_Eu Sou o Mensageiro _estava escrito em letras vermelho rosadas na capa. Algo que soava como um grito rouco irrompeu dos meus lábios quando joguei meus braços em torno dele e abracei mais fraco do que o normal. "Obrigada!"

Edward envolveu seus braços em torno do meio das minhas costas e apertou-me a ele com força suficiente para compensar a minha força ausente. "De nada, princesa".

Nós nos separamos depois de um minuto, e então ele estava tirando seus sapatos e deitando no lado da cama que eu não tinha contaminado ainda. "Então, você tem um vírus?" Ele perguntou, debatendo seus longos braços abertos em todo o colchão.

"Um grande vírus fedorento." Eu disse a ele, mostrando a minha língua. "Eu devo estar melhor depois de amanhã".

Ele fez uma careta enquanto me observava deixar meu presente em cima da minha mochila. "Isso é péssimo." Ele respondeu, ainda me olhando. Um sorriso lento rastejou em seu rosto. "Pobre bebezinho doente".

Bufando pateticamente, tomei um gole da garrafa de água que eu tinha sobre a mesa antes de deixar-me cair na cama ao lado dele. Eu me esparramei no colchão queen-size. "Chupe".

"Chupar o quê?" Ele riu.

"Minhas bolas invisíveis." Eu dei uma risadinha, virando minha cabeça apenas para encará-lo.

Ele estava sentado na cama enquanto eu estava deitada plana. "Eu esqueço essas coisas, Baby Ruth." A mão mais próxima de mim estendeu para agarrar meu antebraço. "Eu vejo essa garota que é geralmente muito fodidamente linda e a última coisa que eu espero é que ela tenha um par sob a sua roupa." Ele riu.

Eu absorvi seu elogio por toda uma fração de segundo. "Geralmente?" Eu perguntei com um toque de um tom mais alto.

"Você está doente." Ele explicou com um timbre de diversão em sua voz.

"Então você está me dizendo que eu pareço uma merda?" Eu finalmente ri, nem um pouco insultada pelo que ele estava querendo dizer. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu não parecesse do jeito que eu me sentia. Como uma grande e velha pilha de cocô.

Sua mão acariciava meu braço. "Você não está exatamente na sua melhor aparência, princesa, mas você ainda é bonita." Ele me ofereceu.

Eu bati na mão dele e ri tentando rolar para longe dele.

Edward riu mais alto, deslizando um braço sob o meu corpo e puxando-me em direção a ele. Em cima dele. "Você ainda é bonita!" Ele me esmagou contra o seu peito saltando e entretido. Seu outro braço fechou o círculo em volta de mim, meus seios pressionados contra as suas costelas e minha cabeça em seu peitoral.

"Tudo o que eu ouço é _blá, blá, blá_." Eu sorri no material macio do seu moletom vermelho.

Ele apertou-me a ele com mais força. "Você é um pé no saco".

"Assim como você é falando".

"Você não deveria estar dormindo, ou algo assim? Não é isso que você faz quando está doente?"

Eu balancei a cabeça contra ele. "Sim, mas há esse cara chato que gosta de ficar no meu quarto e me manter acordada todas as noites".

"Que idiota." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei, certo?" Eu ri.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para baixo de modo que seus lábios estavam tão perto da minha testa que eu podia sentir seu calor. "Quer que eu vá embora?"

Como se houvesse outra resposta. "Não".

Ele não disse nada, mas eu o senti começar a se mexer para abaixar na cama. "Vou esperar até você dormir então".

"Ok".

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio com a televisão tão baixa que soava como um sussurro no fundo, até que, "Silêncio, bebêzinho, não diga uma palavra-"

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu comecei a rir.

"Eu estou cantando uma canção de ninar para que você possa dormir." Ele disse.

Eu me mexi um pouco em seus braços até que eu estava mais confortável. "Ok, continue".

Seu peito moveu com a risada baixa. "Edward vai te comprar um mockingbird*****-" eu bufei, tentando cobrir isso. Seu peito balançou mais, mas não quebrou seu caminho da música. Se nada, sua voz doce e bonita ficou um pouco mais alta. "E se esse mockingbird não cantar, Edward vai te comprar um anel de diamante".

_*__Mockingbird__: __tipo de pássaro (Mimus polyglottos) que imita o som de outros com perfeição._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que fofo Edward todo preocupado com Bella... e o que acharam dessa canção de ninar dele?_

_Assim que chegar a 1200 reviews, posto o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

"Então, o que está acontecendo com você e seu namorado?" Emmett perguntou-me exatamente antes de enfiar uma garfada de ovos em sua boca.

Eu fiz uma careta na direção do meu prato antes de atirar um olhar para cima para ver Jake olhando para mim com um leve sorriso no rosto. "Riley?" Eu perguntei, olhando de volta para baixo.

Em fez um barulho de engasgo, acotovelando-me com força nas costelas. "Eu não vou entrar em detalhes sobre como é perturbador que eu digo _seu namorado_ e você automaticamente pensa na porra do Ri".

"Ele sempre me chama de sua esposa, ou diz às pessoas que eu não sei que nós vamos nos casar!" Eu chorei, acotovelando-o de volta metade tão forte quanto ele me acertou.

"Eu amo aquele cara, mas será um dia ensolarado no meu cu antes de você e ele ficarem juntos." Ele murmurou.

Eu bufei, mordendo meu biscoito. "Bem, de quem diabos mais você poderia estar falando?" Pergunto a ele, mas eu sei. Eu sei que ele está falando de Edward.

Jake fodido dá risadinhas do outro lado da mesa antes de colocar as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. "Não olhe para mim".

"Edward, Smella. Edward. Seu namorado. Seu bichinho de aconchegar." Emmeline finalmente respondeu.

De repente, o biscoito meio comido em meu prato parece absolutamente delicioso e estou empurrando a coisa toda na minha boca para evitar essa conversa. Eu tive conversas sobre meninos com Em no passado e nunca terminou - ou começou - bem. "Não há nada acontecendo entre nós. Nós somos apenas amigos".

Porque nós somos.

Emmett faz um barulho que soa como 'hmmph' no fundo da sua garganta. É incrédulo e descrente. "Jake, você acha que eu sou cego?"

Jake balança sua cabeça.

"Bella, você acha que eu sou cego?" Ele perguntou, acariciando suas sobrancelhas.

"Com amor." Eu ri.

Ele me lança um olhar severo antes de revirar seus olhos. Um momento depois, ele joga seu braço sobre os meus ombros e começa a empurrar seu prato. "Bella Smella, aquele garoto está apaixonado por você".

Apaixonado.

Por mim?

Mas meu irmão continua falando antes que eu possa sequer forçar o pensamento. "Qualquer pessoa com olhos e ouvidos sabe que aquele cara pensa que você é uma merda de Lucky Charms*****".

_*__Lucky Charms__: são aqueles cereais coloridos._

Jake e eu não podemos deixar de rir. "Isso é uma coisa boa?" Perguntei a ele.

Emmeline acenou-me com a mão livre, mergulhando a cabeça para me encarar melhor a partir do seu local próximo. "E _eu_ acho que você o ama também".

O barulho que sai da minha boca soa como um híbrido de mugido e um guincho ao mesmo tempo. "Eu – o quê? Nós nem sequer – nós nem sequer nos beijamos!"

Isso não ajuda nada a situação, porque Em está jogando sua cabeça para trás e rindo de dentro da sua garganta. "Bella, lembra quando você jurou que estava apaixonada pelo Justin Timberlake? Mas você nunca o conheceu? Tenho certeza que se ele tivesse aparecido em nossa porta, você teria vendido a sua alma ao diabo para estar com ele".

Eu concordo com a cabeça porque é fodidamente a verdade. Se essa merda acontecesse agora, eu o chutaria para a calçada, mas há dez anos? Eu teria sido totalmente uma mãe adolescente.

"Você sabe aquele dia que você estava doente?" Jake me perguntou na sua voz tranquila do outro lado da mesa. Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ele continuou, "Ele parecia infeliz o dia inteiro. Ele ficou perguntando para mim e Riley se tínhamos ouvido notícias de Em a cada duas horas".

As palavras estão se instalando na minha pele, meus poros estão as absorvendo lentamente.

"E então ele está sempre falando sobre você. Bella disse isso, Bella disse aquilo." Emmett balança sua cabeça em desgosto. "Mas o que me matou foi que há poucos dias, essa garota-"

"Aquela garota!" Jake exclamou, sabendo exatamente qualquer que fosse a garota a quem meu irmão está se referindo.

"Essa garota." Em está colocando as mãos na frente do seu peito, deixando espaço suficiente para que dois melões possam caber. "Essa garota que parece com uma supermodelo da Victoria´s Secret vem até ele e ela está muito o estuprando com os olhos. Ela está dizendo a ele em que hotel ela está, qual o número do quarto dela, e ele está apenas em seu próprio fodido mundo. E quando ela vai embora, nós todos estamos como, _'Cara, bata isso!'_, e o que ele faz? Ele encolhe os ombros. Você não encolhe os ombros quando a gêmea da Adriana Lima vem para você".

Jake balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

Mas meu irmão não terminou ainda. "Então, Felix diz ele, _Edward, ela é tão fodidamente gostosa. Faça isso. _E esse cara." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. Eu não posso dizer se é em decepção ou diversão. "Ele diz a ele, _ela é quente, mas ela não é o meu tipo_".

"A gêmea da Adriana Lima é o tipo de todo homem." Jake acrescentou.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas Em aparentemente vai continuar. "E eu soube! Eu fodidamente soube naquele momento, e todo mundo soube naquele momento então. Este filho da puta está apaixonado, mas então ele sela o acordo quando ele diz, _eu não estou interessado_".

Jake parece que está na igreja, "Todo ser humano está interessado".

"Então, meu ponto é, Smella. Esse cara mais do que gosta de você." Ele finalmente termina.

Estou cambaleando. Meu coração parece que está batendo na manteiga amolecida.

"Acho que isso significa, eu tenho que começar a poupar, hein?" Emmeline perguntou-me com um aperto no ombro.

"Para quê?" Perguntei a ele, ainda pensando mais sobre o que ele me disse sobre Edward antes.

"Seu casamento, estúpida. Eu pagarei pelo seu casamento filho da puta se você vai se casar com Edward um dia." Ele levanta o copo de suco de laranja na direção de Jake para um brinde. "Eu gosto daquele cara".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, eu morro de rir com esse Emmett... Bella e Edward nem se beijaram ainda e ele já está pensando no casamento deles..._

_Segundo a autora, o estilo que a Gigantes de Ouro toca é rock progressivo, então para vc´s terem uma ideia, procurem no youtube por "Karnivool" ou "Today I Caught the Plague", que são semelhantes ao que a GG toca. _

_Quando chegar em 1275 reviews, eu posto o próximo quando chegar na minha casa à noite._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pessoal,_

_Antes de reclamarem sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, prestem atenção no aviso que deixei no oitavo capítulo dessa fic. Essa é uma fic conhecida como "drabble fic" e os capítulos desse tipo de fic são pequenos mesmo, tem autoras que seguem o esquema de cada capítulo com apenas 100 palavras! Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de traduzir e muito menos de postar vários capítulos por dia, mas justamente pq são pequenos, eu faço essa "troca" com vc´s: vc´s deixam reviews e eu posto mais! E não acho que estou exigindo reviews demais não pq levo em conta o número de pessoas cadastradas no FF com a fic em alerta, que vc´s podem ver ali logo abaixo da sinopse que está atualmente em 85 pessoas! Desculpem o desabafo, mas é que tem horas que fico com o saco cheio disso tudo!_


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

"Smella, por que você não se veste daquele jeito?" Riley perguntou-me do outro lado da mesa.

Estávamos sentados em um bar de karaoke por todos os 15 minutos, e metade dos caras da mesaestava olhando para as mesmas duas garotas pelos últimos 14 ou 15 deles. Hoje era o aniversário de Felix e o cara aparentemente ama cantar no karaoke quando estava bebendo. Vai entender.

Eu nem sequer me preocupei em olhar na direção das duas mulheres porque eu as tinha verificado tipo dez minutos atrás. Em saias que mostram mais bunda do que a minha calcinha mostra, e com blusas que mergulham tão profundo que estou surpresa que os mamilos não estejam radiando laser em todo o lugar, eu estava completamente desinteressada. Talvez seja porque eu sou uma garota, mas eu nunca tinha realmente entendido por que algumas garotas gostavam de mostrar todos os seus bens quando saíam. Não havia algo sexy sobre adivinhar o que estava por baixo da roupa?

Meh.

"Como uma prostituta?" Perguntei a ele, bebendo do meu copo de água.

Riley, que estava sentado à minha direita, balançou a cabeça. "Sim." Ele praticamente sussurrou isso com entusiasmo demais.

Edward, que estava a dois lugares de mim, ao lado de James, que está na minha esquerda, estava olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Ele é uma das únicas pessoas não olhando para as duas garotas seminuas. É seu sorriso que alimenta o meu fogo do ridículo. "Você sabe que eu saí do show muito tempo atrás".

Os caras mais próximos de nós começaram a rir e Riley puxou o fim do meu rabo de cavalo antes de pegar onde o elástico o estava prendendo e usando o meu cabelo solto como um chicote. "Estou feliz que você não cresceu para ser uma vagabunda." Ele disse com toda a seriedade que é Riley Biers.

Eu comecei a engasgar com a risada que ficou presa na minha garganta. Inclinando minha cabeça para olhar para Ri, eu dei um golpe de karatê acertando-o gentilmente na garganta, fazendo-o engasgar. "Eu não poderia. Você roubou esse papel de mim".

"Idiota." Ele riu, puxando meu cabelo mais uma vez.

Emmett caminhou de volta para a mesa então, carregando uma grande tigela de vidro entre as suas patas. Já havia 11 pedaços de papel de mais cedo dobrados dentro. Quando estávamos decidindo o que fazer para a celebração do aniversário de Felix e karaoke tinha sido decidido, tínhamos combinado que cada pessoa escreveria uma música que queríamos ver interpretada. Tinha que ser uma popular, tipo top 40 em algum ponto. O problema era que havia alguns de nós – eu incluída - que não são muito inclinados musicalmente, de modo que o consenso foi de que poderíamos nos associar, se quiséssemos, e pessoas como Jake e Edward poderiam escolher mais de uma música da tigela.

"Escolham o seu destino, cadelas." Em gritou, colocando a tigela no meio das duas mesas que tínhamos juntas.

Jamie, meu companheiro, deu uma cotovelada em mim para eu pegar a nossa escolha. Nós tínhamos concordado em ir primeiro para acabar com isso. Cada pessoa, ou equipe - só havia um outro dueto que consistia de Eric e o cara da tecnologia – escolheria um pedaço quando fosse a sua vez, para manter as escolhas uma surpresa. "Vamos ver o que nós-" Eu comecei a dizer para James quando abri o pedaço de papel para ver _Baby _ de Justin Bieber escrito lá. "Maldito seja, Emmett!"

Meu irmão olhou para nós e sorriu. "Como você sabe que é meu?"

"Mãe." Eu gemi. Foi a música que ele havia salvado como seu toque pessoal no telefone da nossa mãe quando ele liga para ela. Idiota fodido. Algo sobre ele ser excessivamente doce e o bebê dela. Se isso não fosse suficiente, é a caligrafia horrível dele. Eu passei bastante tempo tentando reproduzi-la quando éramos mais jovens e ele me pagava para fazer sua lição de casa.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Oh, sim".

James fez uma careta e suspirou. "Eu acho que poderia ser pior".

Eu não poderia sequer discordar dele. Poderia ser. Ele se levantou para se juntar a mim com os ombros pesados e Felix jogou a mão para bater em mim na nossa caminhada até o palco. O palco do karaoke era um dos maiores que eu já tinha visto, mas, felizmente, eu não entendo o medo do palco facilmente. O cara trabalhando ao lado do palco nos perguntou qual a música que queríamos cantar e quando dissemos a ele, ele riu, mas balançou a cabeça, deu a cada um de nós um microfone e acenou. Meu irmão já tinha falado com ele sobre o nosso grande grupo e nós concordamos em ir com todos as outras pessoas no bar.

"SMELLA!" Meu irmão gritou da mesa.

Eu podia ver todos eles rindo muito quando a música começou a subir e as letras apareceram na tela atrás de nós. Eu olhei para Jamie e dei um tapa nas suas costas. "Lembre-me para nunca mais fazer isso de novo, a menos que eu esteja bebendo." Eu disse a ele, puxando o microfone do meu rosto.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Lembre-me para nunca mais fazer isso de novo, ponto final".

Então nós começamos. Eu era o _"baby"_ e James era o _"ohhh"_. Nós estávamos através de apenas um quarto da música quando eu estava rindo muito forte para realmente cantar junto. O resto foi apenas uma confusão estranha de resmungos e os caras vaiando.

"Eu quero ser sua garota, James!" Isso foi Emmeline.

"Seja minha, Bella!" Riley deu uma gargalhada.

Quando finalmente terminou, nós nos inclinamos e corremos para fora do palco. Algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia jogaram suas mãos para o alto para batermos os punhos enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para a mesa. Todos os caras começaram a assobiar para nós quando chegamos mais perto da mesa, e eu fui sentar no antigo lugar de James para ficar ao lado de Edward.

"Quão ruim foi?" Eu ri, perguntando a ele.

Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Você não foi de todo mau, mas, quero dizer, você não será convidado para se apresentar no VH1 Divas tão cedo." Ele riu. "Ou nunca".

"Idiota." Eu o cutuquei no lado e sorri. Tinha sido apenas dois dias desde o meu café da manhã com Emmett e Jake, e eu pensei muito sobre o que eles tinham dito. Edward realmente gosta de mim? Meu raciocínio dedutivo disse que sim, mas eu ainda estava com muito medo de ser aquela a dizer alguma coisa. Para dizer alguma coisa.

Riley subiu alguns minutos mais tarde, quando ninguém mais se aproximou do palco, e cantou ao longo de _Beat It_, o que foi fodidamente atroz, mas engraçado o suficiente para me fazer chorar. Mas foi quando meu irmão subiu para cantar _My Heart Will Go On_, mas decidiu começar a fazer um strip, que ficou ridículo.

"Tire a roupa!" Felix tinha gritado.

Em começou a tirar sua camisa, o que me fez gritar, "Coloque-a de volta! Coloque-a de volta!"

Eu não acho que foi intencional para essa música, mas foi então que senti Edward colocar seu braço em torno das costas da minha cadeira. Virei para olhar para ele por cima do meu ombro e dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso tímido. Nós ficamos assim através de Felix e depois do conjunto de Eleazar, até que ele decidiu que era a sua vez.

Alguma coisa quente pressionou contra o meu ombro nu quando ele empurrou sua cabeça para trás e eu sabia que ele tinha me beijado lá. Mas então, um momento depois, ele estava puxando um pedaço de papel da tigela e marchando até o palco, balançando a cabeça o tempo todo. Foi quando a batida de abertura de _Since U Been Gone _deKelly Clarkson começou que eu quase me mijei de tanto rir. Foi a que eu tinha escolhido.

Para surpresa de todos, e felizmente para os nossos ouvidos, Edward acertou as notas altas sem problema enquanto rebolava ao redor do palco. Quando ele voltou para a mesa, ele retomou sua posição no banco com o braço em torno das costas da minha cadeira, mas desta vez mais perto do que ele tinha estado antes. Ele se inclinou para frente como eu e estava escuro o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo pressionar seus lábios contra o mesmo lugar que ele tinha beijado antes.

Eu tremi e não disse uma palavra. Mas eu fui para mais perto dele.

Nós ficamos assim tranquilamente até que foi a vez dele de ir de novo depois da versão de Jake de uma música de Red Hot Chili Peppers. A escolha de Felix foi _Tubthumping_ de Chumbawamba, tendo ele e meu irmão se juntado a ele no palco no meio do caminho.

Havia ainda mais um par de papéis na tigela no momento em que ele terminou.

"Eu acho que você deveria começar uma banda cover do Chumbawamba." Eu disse a ele quando ele sentou ao meu lado.

Ele deslizou o braço sobre as costas da minha cadeira de novo, suave como seda. "Eu farei isso depois que terminar meus shows de Vanilla Ice".

"Oooh, teria sido uma boa para colocar na tigela. Eu gostaria de ver a sua bundinha branca lá em cima tentando dançar o rap _Ice, Ice, Baby_." Eu ri baixinho.

Seus olhos estreitaram. "Você acha que eu tenho uma bundinha?"

Eu estava em um terreno perigoso e eu sabia disso. Mas as palavras de Emmett filtraram através do meu sistema, através do meu coração. O que eu tinha a perder além da minha dignidade? "Não. Eu acho que você tem uma ótima bunda".

Aqueles olhos verdes pálidos arregalaram e ele não disse nada. Ele apenas olhou para mim. E então ele se inclinou para frente e pressionou aqueles lábios quentes e carnudos contra esse ponto no meu queixo, que terminava na minha orelha.

Seu telefone acendeu então, ele esteve situado em cima da mesa o tempo todo, e eu olhei para baixo em um deslumbramento pelo beijo mais íntimo que eu já tinha recebido. O que me distraiu não foi que ele tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto da sua mãe, mas o fato de que o fundo era uma foto minha que ele tinha tirado no jantar um dia quando eu empurrei dois pedaços de guardanapo em minhas narinas, porque eu tinha um nariz escorrendo.

Não havia um traço de embaraço ou medo em seus olhos quando eu olhei para cima para ele.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quem está com um sorriso bobo no rosto depois desse capítulo levanta a mão... o/_

_O que acharam dessas apresentaçãoes deles? E dos "avanços" de Edward dando beijinhos na Bella? Parece que agora é inevitável que algo aconteça, né?_

_Muito obrigada a todas vc's que deixam reviews e continuam acompanhando essa história! É por vc's que vale a pena fazer isso..._

_Próximo cap. só amanhã pq tô enrolada aqui de coisas pra fazer, ok?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

___Ah, alguém escreveu em uma review que o cap. anterior deve ter sido traduzido por outra pessoa pq tem diferença nos tempos verbais, como por exemplo, "Emmett faz um barulho que soa como 'hmmph'", e "Ele me lança um olhar severo antes de revirar seus olhos". Na verdade, fui eu mesma quem traduzi, é que a autora escreve dessa forma, então eu só traduzo exatamente como está lá... mas acho que já deu pra perceber que essa autora é meio "doidinha", então acho que essas mudanças são pra "confundir" a gente mesmo... :)_

___E alguém tb perguntou sobre a música que Edward cantou pra Bella, "E se esse mockingbird não cantar, Edward vai te comprar um anel de diamante". Como explicado no cap., o mockingbird é um pássaro que reproduz sons de outros, então é quase impossível que ele não cante, mas Edward quis dizer que se o pássaro não cantar, então ele (Edward) comprará um anel de diamante para ela...  
_


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

"Tire isso!" Felix gritou, balançando suas costas na frente de Edward.

Edward, que está dobrado de tanto rir e não dando a mínima sobre o fato de que seu amigo acabou de levar uma cagada de um pássaro.

Duas vezes.

Quais são as chances de levar uma cagada de pássaro _duas vezes_ em um dia. Duas vezes em menos de uma hora?

Eu queria ajudá-lo. Realmente. Eu queria. Mas eu não conseguia parar de rir também. Nós estávamos no Parque do Rei em Perth; eu, Edward, Felix, meu irmão e Jasper. E nenhum de nós conseguia funcionar corretamente naquele momento.

"Pare de rir e limpe isso!" Felix estava praticamente gritando quando fez sua parada na minha frente na esperança de que eu o ajudasse.

Eu ajudei, mas é um processo vacilante através de um ataque sério de risadas quando eu sou capaz de limpar o cocô pela segunda vez no dia. Um segundo depois, outro pássaro rodeou sobre a cabeça e o fez começar a praguejar em aborrecimento e medo. Há definitivamente mais medo em seu tom do que poderia acontecer. É ruim o suficiente ser cagado uma vez, mas duas? E na frente de Emmett e Edward? Não havia nenhuma maneira que Felix algum dia fosse capaz de viver sem isso.

"Sinto que eu deveria dar uma cagada sobre você agora também." Emmett gargalhou, batendo o pobre rapaz nas costas. "Eu sinto que estou perdendo, se eu não o fizer".

O mesmo pássaro voou perigosamente sobre nossas cabeças, e eu estou chorando, imaginando o olhar de puro horror no rosto de Felix tudo de novo.

"É melhor você correr antes de eles virem atrás de você de novo." Edward o provocou através de um gole de ar, lançou um olhar em minha direção e então ele riu um pouco mais. Esta risada alta, gargalhada, que me faz rir mais.

Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas Edward e eu de repente inclinamos um no outro, testa na testa, apesar de quase 30 cm de diferença de altura. Respiração quente em respiração quente enquanto nós gargalhamos. Tenho certeza de que Felix mostrou-nos o dedo do meio antes de irromper para a saída, que está no outro lado do parque, mas eu não me importo em prestar atenção. Em e Jasper seguem atrás dele, perturbando-o ainda mais por ser vítima de abuso de cocô.

Quando meu peito finalmente começou a implorar uma lufada de ar, eu me afastei e sentei no banco mais próximo para me recompor. Edward está sorrindo outro sorriso que eu amo, é enorme e indefinido. Felicidade e diversão em sua forma mais pura.

"Você riria tanto assim de mim se eu levasse uma cagada?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele me olhou sério, mas não totalmente sério, eu posso dizer pelos seus olhos. "O que você acha?" Quando eu sorri para ele, ele piscou e riu. "Eu provavelmente riria mais, princesa, e tiraria uma foto para manter comigo para sempre".

Foto. Lembro-me da foto que encontrei em seu telefone na noite anterior e sorrio. E então eu sorrio mais porque eu não posso evitar. Eu me conformei com um encolher de ombros para mostrar o quanto eu sou capaz de desfrutar da sua provocação, a felicidade que ele consegue brincando comigo sempre é mais valiosa para mim do que comida, e isso é dizer muito. Se os papéis se invertessem e fosse ele? Não há dúvida em minha mente de que eu teria documentado. "Muito verdadeiro." Eu rio. "Eu colocaria uma moldura e a colocaria na frente do meu vaso sanitário, assim a cada vez que eu sentasse nele, eu poderia rir".

"Eu não sei como me sinto sobre você me olhando enquanto você está-" ele fez uma careta, "usando o banheiro."

Eu dou a ele um encolher de ombros, o que só o faz balançar a cabeça e esticar a mão em minha direção.

"Vamos alcançá-los." Edward disse, balançando aqueles dedos longos e finos na minha frente.

"Eu não quero andar mais." Eu choraminguei. Estivemos andando por horas e eu trouxe os sapatos errados. Antes do incidente todo da cagada, todos concordamos em fazer uma pausa e comer algo no café, mas agora...

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e moveu seus dedos ainda mais na minha cara. "Vamos lá. Eu vou te dar uma carona nas minhas costas." Ele ofereceu.

Carona nas costas? Sim. Pegar carona nas costas de Edward? Duplo, triplo, infinito sim. Bati meus dedos para fora e peguei a mão dele sem pensar duas vezes, deixando-o puxar-me para cima. A expressão de emoção na minha cara deve ter me delatado pelo menos um pouco, porque ele revirou os olhos alegremente antes de virar de costas para mim.

"Suba antes que eu a deixe para as aves." Ele ameaçou.

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse a ele enquanto pulava tão alto quanto podia nas suas costas. Ele agarrou a parte de trás das minhas coxas e colocou-me um pouco mais para cima enquanto eu envolvia meus braços em torno do seu pescoço. "Vamos, minha carruagem. Nada de fazer cocô no caminho, eu já limpei merda suficiente para o dia".

"Sem promessas." Ele riu e me deu um tapa no alto da minha coxa antes de iniciar a nossa caminhada pela trilha. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um ou dois minutos inteiros antes de Edward virar sua cabeça um pouco para que sua bochecha estivesse pressionada contra a minha. Apesar do fato de que ele não tinha feito a barba de manhã, eu gostava do pinicar da sua barba contra o meu rosto. "Eu gosto do seu cheiro".

"Eu tomei um banho esta manhã." Lembrei a ele enquanto era sem vergonha e avançava meu rosto mais perto dele.

"Hoje foi o dia do seu banho de uma vez por semana?" Ele perguntou, e eu podia sentir a dobra em seu rosto que me diz que ele está sorrindo.

Eu suspirei. "_Duas vezes_ esta semana, campeão. Considere-se sortudo".

Edward parou de andar. "Devo chamar o Guinness? Dizer a eles sobre o seu novo recorde?"

Pressionei minha bochecha contra a dele quando eu ri. "Idiota".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Coitado do Felix, gente! Ainda mais levando a cagada de passarinho bem na frente dos "piores" caras... kkkk. Definitivamente essa autora quer acabar com a gente, né? Vamos esperar para ver o que acontecerá..._

_Assim que chegar a 1430 reviews, posto o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Eu descobri, no meu passeio de carona nas costas, que a mãe de Edward havia mandado uma mensagem para ele na noite anterior porque ela nos encontraria em Perth, juntamente com seu marido. Mesmo que nós só tivéssemos mais dois dias restantes para a Austrália antes de estarmos de volta aos EUA por um dia, eu achei que foi muito fodidamente doce que seus pais haviam planejado um período de férias para vir ver seu filho adulto. Fiquei feliz quando minha mãe e meu pai foram para a minha formatura.

Onde a Sra. Masen era uma beleza delicada com o cabelo da mesma cor como seu filho e filha, sua personalidade também era idêntica à da sua filha mais nova. Eu podia ouvi-la batendo boca com ele do outro lado do local do show enquanto eles se dirigiam em minha direção.

"- aquela garota é um pequeno lápis de cor de uma caixa cheia, Edward. Eu não sei por que você alguma vez pensou que havia um futuro com ela." Ela o castigou com um acesso de raiva.

"Mãe." Edward gemeu.

"Você sabe que ela teve a coragem de perguntar se você tinha conversado comigo sobre vocês voltarem a ficar juntos? Eu prefiro ter você arrancando meus cílios um de cada vez".

O homem que eu só poderia assumir como o Sr. Masen riu alto. "Esme, você é uma rainha do drama. Tanya nunca foi tão ruim assim".

"Diz o homem que não teve que ouvi-la falar sobre como a carreira de Edward é um desperdício de tempo. _Um desperdício de tempo!_ O único filho que herdou meu dom e ela está chamando-o de desperdício? É um milagre que eu não tenha morrido de um ataque cardíaco quando eu a ouvi." A Sra. Masen engasgou.

Foi a vez de Edward rir. "Bem, felizmente, eu disse a ela que não. Ok? Você pode manter seus cílios".

Eles estavam cerca de 7,5 metros de distância quando Edward olhou para cima para pegar meus olhos na direção deles. Ele sorriu, essa coisa grandiosa e radiante que fez o meu peito brilhar por dentro. Nós não tínhamos conseguido uma chance de conversar desde a coisa toda do beijo no pescoço na noite anterior. Eu tinha adormecido no caminho para o hotel e mal cheguei ao meu quarto intacta.

"Mãe." Edward disse, pegando a atenção dela quando eles pararam em frente de onde eu estava sentada em cima de caixas de papelão. A Sra. Masen se virou para o filho, mas, em seguida, rapidamente olhou em minha direção quando ela pegou o sorriso dele no meu. "Esta é Bella. Bella, estes são minha mãe e pai".

Levantei-me e empurrei minha mão para a Sra. Masen primeiro antes de apertar a mão do pai de Edward. Ele era exatamente uma versão masculina de Rosalie, como Edward tinha me avisado semanas antes. "É bom conhecer vocês." Eu disse a eles.

Eu sabia que não estava exatamente no meu melhor, mas eu optei por usar jeans em vez de calça de moletom e blusa de moletom apertada de criança que eu comprei em Brisbane, que tinha um canguru nele com Austrália escrito em letras do arco-íris; Emmett tinha sido bom o suficiente para trançar o meu cabelo depois que eu havia prometido dar-lhe Tylenol em troca para a sua dor de cabeça. Como se eu não tivesse dado a ele, de qualquer maneira.

"É bom conhecer você também, Bella." O Sr. Masen disse, apertando a minha mão.

Eu olhei de volta para Edward para vê-lo murmurando alguma coisa de um lado a outro com a sua mãe, que estava balançando as sobrancelhas para ele. Quando ele me pegou olhando para eles, ele segurou o pulso da sua mãe para fazê-la parar. Sra. Masen finalmente quebrou seu olhar de volta para mim, sorrindo docemente.

"É tão bom finalmente conhecer você, Bella." Ela balbuciou exatamente antes de atirar seus braços abertos para me envolver em um abraço.

Olhei para Edward do outro lado do topo da cabeça da sua mãe, abraçando-a de volta tão firmemente como ela estava me segurando. Nada dizia maricas como um aperto de mão mole ou um abraçador molenga. Ele esteve falando de mim para a sua mãe? Eu começaria a ovular espontaneamente à taxa que ele estava indo. Ele só me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de eu me afastar da Sra. Masen.

"Nós vamos comer, Baby Ruth, quer que eu lhe traga algo de volta?" Ele me perguntou, sabendo que eu não poderia sair, tão perto das portas abrirem.

"Edward!" Eleazar começou a gritar para ele da porta dos fundos.

Ele franziu a testa e disse algo sobre já voltar enquanto seus pais ficaram comigo. Sua mãe tinha um olhar estranho no rosto. "Ele acabou de chamar você de Baby Ruth?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ela olhou para o seu marido muito mais alto e compartilhou um sorriso com ele. "Isso é interessante".

A risada que saiu de mim era nervosa. "Isso é uma coisa boa? Eu perguntei a ele sobre isso, mas ele só me diz que ele gosta de comê-los. Espero que eles não... irritem o estômago dele, ou algo assim." Percebi depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca que eles poderiam ter considerado isso como sexual - mas não foi nada disso. Ainda. Mas eu realmente esperava que sua mãe não achasse isso também.

Aquele mesmo sorriso torto que Edward me dava quando ele estava genuinamente divertido, ele dividia com a sua mãe, que o depositou em mim. Ela se virou para olhar para trás, viu que Edward estava ocupado falando com Eleazar e então deu um passo em minha direção.

Sr. Masen fez um barulho em sua garganta, mas ela o descartou. "Se houvesse alguma coisa que Edward quereria comer todos os dias pelo resto da vida dele, seriam aquelas malditas barras de Baby Ruth." Ela sorriu. "Quando ele era pequeno, ele salvava sua mesada para comprá-las, e então ele as escondia em seu armário e as comia a cada chance que ele tinha. Eu encontrava embalagens debaixo da cama dele, debaixo do colchão, em seus sapatos".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, imaginando um pequeno Edward com suspensórios de bebê tentando ser sorrateiro e comer o seu doce. Mas eu ainda não entendia o que ela estava tentando me dizer. Que ele realmente, realmente gostava de barras Baby Ruth e, por padrão, realmente, realmente gostava de mim?

Eu vi Edward caminhando em direção a nós e o deslocamento dos meus olhos devem ter dito a ela isso, porque ela colocou a mão no meu braço. "Não há nada que eu goste mais como o jeito que Edward gosta dessas malditas barras de chocolate".

Como eu poderia não sorrir para isso? A mensagem dela veio até mim. Foi a mesma coisa com palavras diferentes que Emmett e Jake tinham lançado em mim dias antes. Eu sorri e sorri ainda maior a cada milissegundo.

"Meu menino sempre soube o que ele quer, e ele mergulha nas coisas de cabeça e sem hesitação".

Ela deixou-me com essas palavras, e Edward deixou-me um minuto depois com a promessa de me trazer comida quando ele voltasse. Mas eu apreciava o que ela me disse. O que ela havia confirmado, e mesmo que tenha me assustado, eu _não_ queria ficar com medo de como eu me sentia por ele. Eu queria isso, mas eu queria fazer isso no ritmo dele. No meu ritmo. Esta coisa entre nós era silenciosa e espessa. Era tangível e quente, e eu queria isso a qualquer momento que estivesse destinado a acontecer.

Naquela noite, quando ele bateu na minha porta e eu perguntei-lhe a senha, ele disse, "Bella deveria receber uma medalha de ouro por estar viva".

Eu ri porque eu não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa ou não, como a maioria das coisas que saíam da boca dele. "_Eeeeee_?"

"Eu tenho um presente para você." Ele disse depois de uma risada.

"Permissão concedida, cavalheiro." Eu disse a ele, abrindo a porta com um sorriso no meu rosto.

Ele sorriu quando se arrastou para dentro, chutando seus sapatos quando empurrou um saco amarelo na minha direção. "Eu vi isso quando fui jantar com meus pais." Ele explicou antes de eu sequer abrir o saco.

"Você está me estragando." Eu olhei para ele brevemente antes de retirar uma pequena camisa branca com um canguru de bebê nela, as palavras _Chame-me de Joey _escritas em letras verde limão borrachudas. Eu ri e joguei meus braços em torno de Edward uma fração de segundo mais tarde, visando a sua cintura. "Obrigada, Calças Agradáveis".

Edward apertou-me de volta, envolvendo os braços por cima dos meus ombros. "Muito de nada".

Nós ficamos assim por um momento, então dois momentos, cinco momentos, oito momentos. Um dos seus braços afrouxou ao redor de mim antes de eu senti-lo alisar uma mão nas costas do meu cabelo molhado. "Você sabe que você não tem que me comprar coisas, certo?" Eu perguntei a ele. "Eu deixaria você entrar mesmo que a única coisa que você trouxesse fosse mau hálito".

Ele riu enquanto esfregava a mão livre suavemente sobre a minhas costas. "Eu sei".

"Ok".

Sua mão escorregou um centímetro acima da parte traseira da minha camisa, as pontas dos dedos escovando a minha pele nua, ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca mergulhou para o meu templo. "Eu gosto que você não espere que eu te compre coisas, é por isso que eu gosto de fazer isso." Algo puxou meu cérebro, fazendo-me pensar em Ronalda e como Edward puxava a cadeira para ela, e como ela queria que ele sacrificasse tanto por ela. Talvez ele tenha feito coisas como essa porque ela exigisse isso? Eu empurrei o pensamento para longe, não querendo pensar nela quando era eu neste momento com este homem bonito.

"Obrigada, de qualquer maneira." Eu disse a ele baixinho, sem fôlego.

Edward se afastou apenas um centímetro antes de mergulhar minha cabeça para trás. Ele me deu aquele sorriso manhoso e sedutor. "Linda garota," ele respirou, beijando minha bochecha suavemente, "você é a pessoa mais fácil no mundo de agradar".

Eu tentei fazer um olhar severo, mas era impossível. "Isso é uma coisa boa?"

Seu sorriso se transformou novamente, em um que me fez pensar em um segredo. "É uma ótima coisa".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ai ai... Bella conheceu mamãe e papai Masen... e essa Esme mãe é compleamente pirada, acho que Edward tem para quem puxar... e, sim, a irmã de Edward tem o mesmo nome da sua mãe, mas, como vc´s já notaram, essa autora é doidinha, então não se espantem..._

_O próximo cap. é em POV Edward, o jantar dele com seus pais... eu postarei assim que vc´s chegarem a 1500 reviews. E se chegarem a isso antes das 17hs (quando eu saio do trabalho), tem a chance de "ganharem" mais um capítulo hoje a noite quando eu chegar em casa (depois das 21hs)...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, para quem ainda não leu, a Nêni começou a postar a tradução da fic__** "A Submissa"**__, que é a primeira da trilogia, com a devida autorização da autora. As histórias são realmente ótimas e vale muito a pena ler, quem se interessar, a fic está sendo postada no perfil do Pervas Place e o link dela é:_

_** www. fanfiction s/ 8353898/ 1/ A_Submissa_by_tara_sue_me**_

_(retirar os espaços)_


	36. Cena Extra do Capítulo 34

**The Merch Girl**

**Cena Extra 2**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"Meu bebê tem uma namorada." Minha mãe jorrou, envolvendo as mãos ao redor do meu braço e apertando firmemente. "Ela é bonita também, Eddie".

Eu queria gemer, mas não o fiz. Em vez disso, atirei uma olhada para o meu pai por cima do ombro da minha mãe. "Ela não é minha namorada".

Outro aperto reverberou através do meu bíceps. "Ainda".

Eu gemi então. "Mãe".

"Abóbora, eu não sei por que você está sendo tímido sobre isso. Eu ouvi você chamá-la de sua pequena Baby Ruth." Ela arrulhou.

Meu pai não tinha absolutamente nenhuma decência. Ele riu.

"Eu a chamo de _Baby Ruth_. Não _minha pequena Baby Ruth_." Eu expliquei para a mulher que tanto tinha me dado à luz como repassado sua genética musical para mim. Eu amava muito a minha mãe, mas ela não tinha filtro verbal e não acreditava que havia linhas que ela pudesse atravessar. Ela ainda beliscava minhas nádegas quando eu fazia algo para irritá-la, mas eu gostava de pensar que eu aceitava isso como um homem.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim. "Detalhes." Minha mãe bufou. "Não seja um mau esportista. Diga-me tudo sobre ela".

Outro gemido quando nos aproximamos das portas do restaurante. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso".

Mas eu falei.

Eu não tinha mais ninguém para falar sobre Bella Swan. Sem sequer admitir alguma coisa para Jasper, ele me daria aquele olhar eu-te-disse no momento em que eu mencionasse o nome dela. Deus me livre se eu dissesse isso na frente de Felix ou Emmett, eles começariam a rir como meninas pré-adolescentes. O problema era que isso era tudo tão confuso para mim. Eu sempre gostei de Bella. Como uma amiga. Então, uma amiga bonita. Então, uma amiga realmente muito bonita que me fazia rir mais do que qualquer um. E então, como a amiga mais bonita que me fazia mais feliz do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheci. Do mundo.

Não foi até que eu acordei uma manhã cedo em nossa viagem para a Austrália que eu a peguei trocando tigelas de cereais com Riley, porque ele reclamou que tinha gosto de velho, que eu percebi que estava apaixonado por ela. Minha Baby Ruth.

Como Jasper havia me dito, era inevitável. Era como se ela devesse ser minha. Tudo sobre Bella Swan me sugava. Sua gargalhada, sua atitude descontraída, seu senso de humor, e seu coração. Ela não era egoísta, ou auto-consciente. Ela não era insegura consigo mesma. E ela era meio que uma cadela, às vezes. Mas ela foi a melhor coisa que já entrou em minha vida. Pelo menos é o que eu pensava, não que eu jamais diria isso em voz alta. Muito menos para a minha mãe.

Minha mãe suspirou alto, soltando do meu braço quando nós sentamos em uma mesa na parte de trás do restaurante. "Você não é divertido, assim como sua irmã".

"Ahhh, mamãe. É só que-"

Ela acenou com a mão na minha cara, já abrindo o cardápio na frente dela. "Está tudo bem, baby. Eu já sei que você está apaixonado pela garota." Ela murmurou, os olhos colados ao texto no papel laminado. "Não seja um idiota, no entanto. Você pega aquela agradável garota e você fica com ela. Eu não quero nunca mais ver aquela chamada palhaço. Nunca mais".

Eu gemi, pela terceira vez.

"Carly, essas crianças minhas acham que eu sou uma velha tola. Eu carreguei seus pequenos corpinhos rechonchudos em torno de mim por nove meses e eles acham que eu _não _os conheço-"

Meu pai e eu apenas nos entreolhamos e rimos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Um pequeno "esclarecimento" entre Edward e a mamãe Esme... ela é completamente pirada mesmo._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm deixado reviews. Eu realmente não me importo se vc´s deixam várias, mas para as metas que eu coloco, eu preferiria que mais pessoas comentassem e ajudassem a alcançá-las, ok? Já que tem 88 pessoas com conta no FF com essa fic em alerta._

_Só chegarei em casa depois das 21hs, então se tiverem chegado nas 1600 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

"Ele não sabe." Eu disse a ele.

Edward fez uma careta. "Ele sabe".

Eu não pude deixar de bufar enquanto olhávamos para o meu irmão perambulando em torno do andar com seus malditos Crocs. Estávamos sentados atrás da minha mesa de produtos por cerca de meia hora, falando sobre nossas lembranças favoritas de aniversário. Eu disse a ele tudo sobre como eu insisti em um bolo de bailarina por três anos consecutivos, e ele admitiu ter um bolo de Thomas, O Trem, para o aniversário dele quando era criança. De alguma forma nós balançamos o nosso caminho para os nossos irmãos, e, obviamente, eu tinha o mais ridículo.

"Ele sabe qual mês, mas ele não sabe a data." Eu esclareci.

"Nah, ele sabe".

Emmett jogou uma baqueta no ar, e, em seguida, tentou pegá-la puxando o cós da sua calça para fora para pegá-la... com a fenda da sua bunda, eu só posso supor. "De jeito nenhum".

Edward e eu viramos para olhar um para o outro e cada um de nós fez uma cara estranha.

"Aposto 20 dólares que ele não sabe o dia." Eu disse a ele com um suspiro enquanto assistia meu irmão tentar seu truque novamente.

Ele bateu nas minhas costas suavemente e balançou a cabeça. "Feito." Edward bateu em suas calças, piscou para mim e gritou através de todo o local, "Emmett!"

Emmeline se virou para olhar para ele antes de estender seus braços para fora dos seus lados. "O que há?"

"Quando é o aniversário de Bella?"

Meu irmão fez uma careta. "Setembro!"

Eu ri e bati Edward no lado com as costas da minha mão. "Que dia em setembro?"

Emmett tossiu. "Setembro mhhmmhhm".

"O que foi isso?" Perguntei a ele, tentando o meu melhor para segurar uma risada.

"Setembro aaaahhummmhhhmmhmm." Ele distorceu novamente, dizendo o mês muito alto e depois sumindo em volume tão logo ele chegou à data. Eu não pude deixar de rir, o que só fez Emmett fazer uma carranca novamente antes de mostrar-me o dedo do meio. "É no meio do mês!"

"O que eu disse a você?" Perguntei ao meu amigo de olhos verdes através das minhas risadas. "Se você perguntar a ele qual dia é o aniversário da nossa mãe, ele lhe dirá 31 de abril".

Edward sorriu. "Mas há apenas 30 dias em abril".

Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas. "Exatamente".

"Eu sei os aniversários das minhas irmãs, se eu esquecesse, elas provavelmente tirariam a pele das minhas bolas." Ele parou e pensou sobre isso. "Bem, Rosalie tiraria. Esme provavelmente colocaria um anúncio no Craigslist***** para uma noite de sexo e colocaria o meu número como contato." Ele riu.

_*Craiglist: é um site de anúncios classificados com seções dedicadas a emprego, habitação, pessoal, venda, serviços, comunidade, shows, currículos e fóruns de discussão._

"Isso é uma boa." Eu ri também. "Eu terei que lembrar disso no caso de você me irritar".

Ele fingiu um suspiro. "Eu? Irritar você, princesa? O que você quer dizer?"

"Cale a sua boca." Eu dei uma cotovelada na costela dele. "Está prestes a acontecer um dia. Você me pegará no meu período menstrual de novo, ou algo assim".

Edward mostrou a língua no canto da sua boca. "Eu sobrevivi este mês, pelo menos".

"Você me subornou em suas boas graças." Eu levantei um chaveiro de koala que acende que ele tinha me dado na semana do meu período australiano.

Ele deu um peteleco no chaveiro e depois um peteleco no meu queixo. "Você me faz lembrar do Hulk. Em vez de meditar para manter a calma, presentes e doces a mantém sã." Ele riu.

Eu não poderia sequer ficar brava porque era a verdade. Também definitivamente ajudou que tínhamos ficado tão próximos nas últimos três semanas em que estávamos viajando.

E ele não tinha falado com a Ronalda.

Ponto para mim.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando a GG estava tocando, Emmett tinha se arrastado para a área de produtos para assinar alguns autógrafos.

"Smella?" Ele gritou no meu ouvido enquanto eu estava dando à versão de Edward no palco os olhos protuberantes.

Havia algo sobre ele naquelas calças justas, camisa de botões e gravata que fazia meu sangue correr dez graus mais quente. Pode ter sido porque isso estava tão em desacordo com o amável Edward de shorts e camisetas desgastadas e tênis que eu gostava, que tornava isso muito mais quente. Ele sempre tinha suas tatuagens cobertas quando ele estava no palco e isso me fazia sentir falta daquelas bandas espessas de preto que listravam o seu braço.

"Huh?"

Um dedo escorregou pelo meu lábio inferior. "Você precisa de um babador." Emmeline riu.

Eu ri também enquanto atirava a ele um olhar sujo. "Deixe-me em paz. Você não me vê chovendo em seu desfile quando você está flertando com as garotas".

Ele começou a dizer outra coisa, mas Edward começou a falar no microfone sobre algum cara na plateia vestindo um chapéu de Natal e como o Natal era o seu feriado favorito. "Mas não é o meu dia favorito do ano." Ele disse com um sorriso para a multidão.

Emmett se inclinou para mim. "É dia de bife e boquete".

Inclinei-me para longe dele, sorrindo. "Esse é o _seu_ feriado favorito." Eu disse a ele, recebendo um aceno animado.

A abertura da fenda varreu através do local quando Edward parou em uma das colunas de chão e pressionou o microfone contra os seus lábios. "Setembro-13!" Ele gritou nele antes do estrondo dos tambores marcar o resto da música.

Este. Cara.

"Dia do Trabalho***** é o favorito dele?" Emmett perguntou-me com um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

_*Nos EUA o Dia do Trabalho é comemorado na primeira segunda-feira de setembro, por isso Emmett faz a pergunta, mas Edward quis dizer que o dia favorito dele é o dia do aniversário da Bella! *fofo*_

Eu estava sorrindo enquanto dava um soco no estômago dele.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aí está mais um... e nada de beijo ainda! Hahahahaha. Emmett é o pior, eu me divirto demais com ele..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Edward me cutucou no lado. "Fique acordada".

Eu nem sequer me incomodei em cobrir meu bocejo enquanto olhava para ele, sonolenta. A última vez que olhei para o relógio, ele mostrava que era depois das três da manhã. Nós estávamos assistindo _Onze Homens e Um Segredo_ na televisão no meu quarto, mas eu comecei a cochilar logo no início. Em tinha me acordado por volta das nove para me dizer que os nossos vôos na manhã seguinte tinham sido cancelados e que estaríamos partindo na tarde do dia seguinte, em vez disso.

Eu não sei por que ele simplesmente não me disse em uma hora normal no dia, mas então, novamente, eu não sabia por que meu irmão fazia metade das coisas que ele fazia.

Meu auto-proclamando melhor amigo de olhos verdes estava deitado na minha cama, ombros pressionados contra a cabeceira da cama enquanto eu me sentava de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele, cochilando. "Estou com sono, mas você pode ficar." Eu disse a ele com um bocejo novamente.

"Venha aqui." Ele murmurou, dando um tapinha no espaço vazio entre nossos corpos.

O que você faz quando um homem como Edward Masen quer que você se deite ao lado dele? Você faz isso. De preferência nua, mas eu estava cansada demais para sequer pensar em algo mais sugestivo do que isso. Então eu me estabeleci para dormir com um sorriso sonolento e desembaracei minhas pernas me mexendo no local. Estiquei-me ao lado dele enquanto ele se mudou para deitar plano sobre a cama, estendendo seu braço direito para fora para eu deitar em cima dele. Ele curvou seu braço assim que eu me instalei, trazendo-me de forma que eu tinha a minha cabeça em seu peito.

E eu posso ter deslizado meu braço sobre o seu estômago.

"Você é quente." Eu murmurei contra a sua camiseta preta.

"Você cheira bem." Ele me disse. "Como aveia".

Eu bocejei novamente e pisquei, tentando o meu melhor para ficar acordada e aproveitar essa proximidade. Eu tinha esquecido de trazer à tona o seu comentário no palco mais cedo. No caminho para o jantar e para o hotel, Riley tinha me incitado a brincar de nomes de banda novamente. Era uma das maneiras que tínhamos encontrado para passar o tempo quando estávamos entediados. Tínhamos que citar uma banda que começasse com a última letra da banda mencionada antes. Eu tinha perdido, mas coloquei uma longa luta, pelo menos.

"Eu gosto do seu dia favorito do ano." Eu disse, inclinando minha cabeça para cima para que minha testa estivesse contra a sua mandíbula.

Sua mão livre roçou o braço que eu tinha enrolado em torno dele quando ele riu. "Sim?"

"Sim".

"É uma loucura que você compartilhe o mesmo dia de aniversário com a minha mãe".

Seu braço fez uma pausa. "Eu compartilho?"

Edward soltou uma risada. "Não, princesa. O aniversário dela é em fevereiro".

"Idiota." Eu ri fracamente, cavando as pontas dos meus dedos em suas costelas.

Ele se contorceu antes de puxar minha mão para fora e cobrindo meus dedos com os dele. "Ela gostou de você, tenho certeza que ela não se importaria de partilhar o mesmo dia de aniversário".

"Eu gostei dela também, ela é engraçada." Ela era. Tivemos um jantar pós-show com ela há dois dias, quando ela e o Sr. Masen tinham levado o grupo inteiro para comer fora. A mulher era atrevida e tinha uma boca nela, que igualou amor instantâneo em meu nome. Descobriu-se que ela tinha sido uma cantora de ópera até alguns anos atrás e, aparentemente, a fonte genética do talento de Edna.

Foi a sua vez de bocejar. "Sente-se comigo amanhã?"

"Contanto que você-" eu soltei outro bocejo longo, "deixe-me dormir em suas pernas, e eu deixarei você cochilar em mim".

"Combinado".

Eu pressionei minha testa mais perto do seu queixo suave. "Você me deve 20 dólares pelo nosso outro negócio, mas eu vou deixá-lo sair dessa".

Seu peito rugiu em meu rosto. "Esqueci-me sobre isso, mas, obrigado." Edward apertou-me a ele com um suspiro. "Durma, Baby Ruth." Ele disse na sua voz tranquila.

"Ok." Eu murmurei.

Edward acariciou meu braço com seus dedos, uma, duas, três vezes. "Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines, ding ding dong, ding ding dong." Ele cantou baixinho.

Eu sorri contra ele, inclinando minha cabeça para cima, subindo, subindo. "Boa noite, Calças Agradáveis".

Ele acariciou meu braço mais uma vez antes de eu senti-lo se mexer por baixo de mim, sua cabeça enfiando mais fundo no seu peito. E isso era sonolento, e quente, e doce, mas era perfeito. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus suavemente apenas por um momento, e então ele beijou o meu nariz.

Mesmo em meu estado quase delirante, eu reconheci aquela sensação afundando no meu peito. Nenhum eclipse poderia ofuscar o fato de que eu estava apaixonada por esse cara, e isso era a coisa mais fácil e simples no mundo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspirando*_

_Ainda não é o beijo que todas nós esperamos, mas foi tão fofo... será que esses dois não vão tomar uma atitude logo?_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1720 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

"Você parece confortável." Edward disse com voz arrastada, com um sorriso. Ele estava sentado no banco na minha frente, com as mangas do seu moletom vermelho brilhante empurradas até os cotovelos. Deus, ele era tão fofo.

Olhei para os dois homens dormindo em mim. Meu irmão tinha a cabeça no meu colo, babando, enquanto Riley tinha sua cabeça no meu ombro - também babando. Apesar do fato de que era duas da tarde, os dois estavam aparentemente exaustos de qualquer loucura que tinham experimentado na noite anterior. Tudo o que eu entendi dos seus falatórios babados foi algo sobre um clube de strip e garotas.

Eu não queria saber mais nada. Eu não estava com vontade de tornar-me marcada para a vida.

Então, agora eles estavam desmaiados em cima de mim, encharcando o meu moletom e jeans com suas salivas, mas eu não tinha coragem de empurrá-los para fora. A viagem para o aeroporto durava um pouco menos de uma hora e eles estavam tomando proveito disso.

"Eu estive mais confortável." Sorri para ele, pensando em quando eu tinha acordado naquela manhã.

Edward esteve se balançando debaixo de mim, tentando colocar-me sobre a cama o mais suavemente possível. Ele pressionou um beijo na minha bochecha, disse-me que tinha uma entrevista e que ele me veria mais tarde, então ele explodiu hálito matinal quente no meu rosto e partiu. Só eu pensaria que foi encantador, mas eu estava muito cansada para realmente me importar.

Seu telefone começou a tocar pela quarta vez desde que tínhamos entrado na van, e ele suspirou. Mais uma vez. Não era da minha conta perguntar quem ele estava evitando, mas a curiosidade estava fodidamente me matando. Jasper, que estava sentado ao lado dele, grunhiu em frustração.

"Atenda o telefone, cara. Estou cansado de ouvi-lo tocar." Ele reclamou em voz baixa.

Eu podia ver Edward revirar os olhos antes de retirar o telefone e mudar sua posição para ficar para frente. Imediatamente, eu fiquei um pouco desconfiada da sua ação. Tinha havido um punhado de vezes em que seus pais ou suas irmãs tinham ligado quando estávamos juntos e ele atendeu às suas ligações sem um segundo pensamento. Ele não se importava se eu ouvisse o que era dito, mas sua hesitação em atender a ligação me disse que havia algo que ele estava tentando evitar.

Eu confiava nele. Muito. Ele não tinha me dado uma razão para duvidar que ele se importava comigo, ou que ele era honesto, mas... tinha sido apenas dois meses. Levou três anos para Tyler estragar tudo.

"Smella." Emmeline gemeu do meu colo quando sua mão começou a apalpar em volta do meu joelho antes de pousar no seu rosto. Ele limpou seus lábios e, em seguida, bateu o ponto de baba que ele tinha deixado em minhas calças. "Oh, merda".

Por mais que eu quisesse escutar a conversa que Calças Agradáveis estava tendo na minha frente, meu irmão tinha decidido começar a latir logo em seguida. Claro.

"Isso é baba?" Ele murmurou.

"Não, é Ki-Suco, idiota." Eu ri, escovando a minha mão sobre as extremidades curtas do seu cabelo que mal começava a enrolar.

Emmett sorriu contra a minha perna, fazendo um barulho que parecia uma risada baixa e sonolenta. "Beba-o mais tarde, então." Ele piscou duas vezes antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

Nojento.

A conversa fraca do assento em frente a mim me fez parar de respirar para que eu pudesse ouvir melhor. O que é engraçado é que todo mundo que estava acordado na van havia baixado suas vozes quando Edward começou a falar. Só tinha me levado algumas semanas para saber que esses caras eram piores em fofocar do que as meninas adolescentes em um seriado da CW. Mesmo que eles tentassem dissimular seu interesse, eles absorviam qualquer coisa que chamasse sua atenção.

Como da vez em que Felix tinha conseguido um boquete no banheiro mais desagradável que eu já vi.

Ou a vez em que um fã pediu ao meu irmão, Jake e Eleazar se ele podia lamber seus sapatos.

Então, houve a vez em que Riley –

Havia um monte de coisas que aconteceram sobre as quais os caras tinham ficado muito animados.

E, obviamente, havia algo sobre essa conversa que chamou a atenção deles.

"Eu já disse a você... Tan, eu não vou mudar de ideia..." Edward falou no receptor. "Não, não há mais ninguém. Eu não quero voltar a ficar juntos porque é a minha escolha. Minha decisão. Assim como você decidiu que não queria estar juntos, eu não quero mais ficar juntos..." Eu senti como se tivesse sido esfaqueada enquanto ele falava. "Tanya, eu me importo com você. Você sabe disso. Você significa muito para mim, mas isso não significa que eu quero estar com você, mas eu estou farto de dizer isso a você uma e outra vez".

Eu podia ver seu reflexo no vidro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua testa pressionada contra a janela fria. Meu coração batia freneticamente, mesmo que eu _soubesse que _não deveria. Nada do que Edward estava dizendo era tecnicamente errado. Tecnicamente. Era sua escolha que ele não queria voltar com a sua ex. Ele se importava com ela. Quero dizer, eles ficaram juntos por algum tempo.

Mas-

Mas-

Mas-

Eu me senti enjoada. Edward se importava comigo também. Eu sabia que ele se importava. Cada sarda no meu nariz sabia disso. Mas talvez fosse por que ele não tinha colocado mais de um movimento em mim? Porque ele não queria estar preso a ninguém? Eu tinha lido muitos livros que me disseram que havia uma diferença entre amar alguém e estar apaixonado por alguém.

Minha percepção e aceitação da noite anterior estavam estrangulando. Eu estava apaixonada por um homem que me amava, mas talvez não me amasse do jeito que eu queria. Que tinham dito a mim. Por que eu me sentia traída que ele ainda se importava com a Ronalda? Edward era um cara legal. O cara mais legal. Estava provavalmente em seu sistema se importar com as pessoas, mas...

Estendi a mão sobre o grande corpo de Em para pegar a mochila que ele tinha em seu colo e pesquei seu Benadryl do bolso da frente.

Meus ouvidos me incomodariam no avião.

E também era um bônus que os comprimidos me deixariam sonolenta em uma hora, bem na hora em que éramos esperados para embarcar em nosso primeiro vôo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

1) CONFIEM EM MIM. Lembrem-se, nós amamos Edward. Digam comigo, _nós amamos_ Edward.

2) A coisa de lamber o sapato é uma história verdadeira. Blehhhh.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, como vc´s já viram o recado da autora... nós amamos Edward! Kkkkk_

_Quando a gente acha que vai... desanda tudo de vez..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1810 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Eu dormi no caminho até Dubai e, de alguma forma, consegui fazer isso até Londres sem falar mais do que 20 palavras para Edward. Quando pegamos o nosso voo de conexão, descobriu-se que ele estava dividindo um assento com um estranho, então eu me sentei com meu irmão e Jake. Jake - que tinha ouvido a mesma conversa que eu – deu-me um sorriso simpático, mas não disse uma palavra.

Quando nós finalmente desembarcamos em Londres, o promotor da turnê nos levou em uma van rápida para um hotel onde passaríamos a noite antes de sermos pegos pelo ônibus no dia seguinte.

Fiz um esforço para me levantar e sentar-me longe do meu amigo de olhos verdes. Meu humor estava muito ruim e eu estava grogue do Benadryl que eu tinha tomado, então eu não queria estragar a festa de ninguém. Tão animada quanto eu tinha estado sobre ir para a Europa, eu não tinha vontade de fazer uma porra de coisa em nosso primeiro dia de folga e não foi nenhuma surpresa porque a minha jangada parecia que estava afundando. Todo mundo estava tão aliviado por estar em terra novamente e eu definitivamente não seria a desmancha prazeres do monte trazendo todo mundo para baixo.

Emmett tinha acenado para mim quando fui estabelecida no meu quarto e disse que estaria de volta para mim mais tarde. Eu acho que ele sabia que algo estava me incomodando, mas ele era inteligente o suficiente para saber para não me perguntar sobre isso até mais tarde. Mesmo que ele tivesse herdado aquele temperamento Swan, pedaços e peças disso ainda estavam gravados em meus cromossomos. Ele estava bem ciente do que esperar quando eu estava em depressão.

Mas o que eu não levei em consideração foi que Edward me conhecia.

Quando houve uma batida na minha porta algumas horas depois que tínhamos chegado, eu não me incomodei em perguntar quem estava lá porque eu achava que era Em. Mas não era.

"Você não pediu a senha." Edward disse com uma careta.

Eu dei de ombros e abri mais a porta para ele entrar "Eu pensei que você fosse Emmett." Eu respondi a ele simplesmente.

"Oh." Edward me olhou criticamente enquanto entrava no meu minúsculo quarto. Ele tomou banho desde a última vez que eu o vi, vestiu jeans e uma camisa branca de gola V. Ele deixou cair seu longo corpo em minha cama. "O que faremos hoje?"

Fechando a porta, eu me virei para olhá-lo durante a tentativa de aliviar o trovão acontecendo em meu coração. "Eu estava pensando em apenas ficar aqui".

"Eu pensei que você quisesse dar uma volta?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha escura.

Outro encolher de ombros. "Talvez mais tarde. Estou cansada, mas tenho certeza que outra pessoa pode ir com você".

Edward apenas piscou para mim. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada, eu só estou cansada." Eu insisti.

"Bella." Ele grunhiu, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo pelas suas pernas.

Dei a ele o sorriso mais fraco na existência. "Estou apenas cansada e grogue. O Benadryl que tomei anteriormente bagunçou comigo".

Ele piscou novamente. "Apenas me diga o que está errado. Você está sendo estranha".

"Eu estou bem." Eu implorei. "Eu só quero ficar sozinha agora".

Aqueles olhos cinza-esverdeados contraíram em descrença e possivelmente dor. "Não faça isso comigo de novo".

"O quê?" Perguntei a ele, mesmo que eu meio que já soubesse o que ele estava tentando insinuar.

"Você está me afastando. De novo".

"Edward, eu não estou-"

Ele fez uma careta. "Veja, você nunca me chama de Edward." Ele empurrou-se para fora da borda da minha cama para levantar. "Diga-me o que está errado".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e desviei meus olhos para o teto. Eu não me permitiria chorar. Claro que meus olhos tinham que lacrimejar e eu as limpei algumas vezes, mas foi isso. "Não é nada." Eu sussurrei.

"Você está mentindo." Ele respondeu.

Eu estava e eu odiava isso. Eu não era uma mentirosa. Talvez às vezes eu deixasse as coisas de fora por omissão, mas eu não gostava de mentir, e eu era terrível nisso. Mas o que eu diria a ele? A verdade? _Ei, Calças Agradáveis, eu percebi que estava apaixonada por você na noite passada, e então você disse para a sua ex que você se preocupa com ela, mas que não há ninguém mais na foto._ Diretamente.

Quando ele agarrou meu pulso com sua mão quente, eu inspirei fundo. "Bella".

Emmett havia me dito uma vez há muito tempo que você não estava vivendo a menos que você assumisse riscos. Mas os riscos eram assustadores. Eu não lidava bem com a rejeição. Mas o que eram mais quatro semanas? Seria mais fácil para mim ignorá-lo por esse tempo do que seria para mim mentir e fingir que eu estava bem quando eu não estava.

"Diga-me, princesa." Ele disse com um aperto no meu pulso.

Eu nunca realmente me considerei muito corajosa antes. Normalmente eu encontrava minha força de pessoas como Em, que não tinha medo das coisas, ou Alice. Minha confiança nos outros era geralmente a garantia que eu precisava para fazer coisas que me deixavam nervosa. Eu sabia que eles nunca fariam nada para me colocar no caminho do perigo. Mas tudo isso era eu. Essa coisa com Edward estava sem uma muleta.

Mais quatro semanas.

Eu suspirei e olhei em todos os lugares, exceto para ele. "Eu enxerguei algo mais do que deveria e agora estou me sentindo simplesmente... estúpida. É isso".

"O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou com uma voz quase um sussurro.

"Eu pensei que alguém gostava de mim, mas eu percebi que talvez não fosse o mesmo tipo de _gostar _que eu estava esperando." Eu disse a ele lentamente, encontrando os seus olhos no maior ato de bravura que eu já tinha feito sozinha.

Seu belo rosto estava coberto por uma expressão vazia. "Quem?" Ele perguntou-me lentamente.

Jesus F. Cristo. Eu engoli em seco. "Quem o quê?"

"Quem não gosta de você?"

Juro por Deus que eu revirei meus olhos. "Você é um cara legal, Calças Agradáveis. Eu sei disso. Não é da sua natureza ser um completo idiota, e isso está bem. Eu entendi. Eu gosto disso sobre você, muito, mas você não precisa fingir. Pelo menos não finja comigo".

As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram antes de ele fazer uma careta para mim, confusão estragando os planos do seu rosto. "Do que você está falando?"

"Oh meu Deus." Eu gemi e fui dar um passo para trás, mas ele segurou meu pulso firme. Homens. Homens idiotas.

"Você acha que eu não gosto de você?"

E eu queria morrer. "Eu acho que você gosta de mim de uma maneira diferente da que eu gosto de você, se você deve insistir em saber, maldição".

"O quê?" Ele silvou, dando um passo em minha direção. "Por que diabos você acha isso?"

Meus olhos foram para o teto novamente. Eu não queria ter essa conversa. Cada fibra do meu ser estava se revoltando contra mim. "Eu e todo mundo na porra do ônibus ouvimos sua conversa telefônica. _Ninguém especial._ Você se preocupa com a sua ex-namorada, mas você não quer voltar com ela." Eu puxei meu braço para trás inutilmente. "Eu entendo. Está tudo bem".

Mas não estava.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro. "Você realmente acha que eu não gosto de você?" Ele deu outro passo na minha direção. "Você ouviu o que eu disse para Tanya e você acha que o que eu disse a ela muda alguma coisa?" Quando eu não disse nada em resposta, ele bufou. "Bella, eu posso te dizer que eu te odeio. Eu posso te dizer que eu acho que você é a pior pessoa que eu já conheci. A garota mais feia no planeta. Eu posso dizer a todos na plateia amanhã que eu sou gay, mas você acha que isso muda uma única coisa?"

"Eu não sou gay. Não há nada de _feio_ com você, e eu acho que você é a melhor melhor amiga que eu já tive, Baby Ruth. Eu sei que você não conhece Tanya, mas essa foi a única maneira que eu sabia que poderia chegar até ela. Se eu tivesse dito a ela que eu achava que você era a melhor coisa do planeta, isso a deixaria implacável. Tanya é filha única, e uma horrivelmente mimada. Ela não sabe o que _não _significa. E não interessa a ninguém além de mim como eu me sinto sobre você." Ele disse rapidamente.

Tanto quanto suas palavras me aqueceram, elas não eram o que eu queria. Elas não eram um grão de uma confirmação. Elas eram uma explicação que fez completo sentido para mim, mas isso não diminuiu o suficiente a minha preocupação. "Eu entendo. Você é meu melhor amigo também." Eu disse a ele com um suspiro. "Mas isso não é-"

"O sol é a maior coisa no espaço?" Ele me perguntou suavemente.

Eu tive que pensar sobre isso por toda uma fração de segundo antes de balançar minha cabeça, confusa com o que ele estava me perguntando. "Não".

"Como você explica para o sol que há estrelas distantes que são anãs?" Ele baixou seu rosto ao meu. "Você é uma idiota se você acha que você não é uma pessoa especial para mim. Você é a mais especial, Bella." Sua boca pairou sobre a minha. "A mais".

Ele me puxou para ele tão rápido que eu não pude sequer processar isso. Sua mão estava cobrindo minha bochecha e empurrando nossos rostos juntos, seus lábios macios estavam cheios de propósito quando cobriram os meus com tanta força que eu não consegui pensar em respirar. A língua de Edward estava roçando a fenda da minha boca antes que ele inclinasse seus lábios sobre os meus para me beijar tão profundamente quanto possível. Ele tinha um sabor fraco como hortelã.

Duas mãos embalaram meu rosto de repente enquanto ele nos segurou juntos, como se estivesse preocupado que eu tentaria me afastar. Ele gemeu no fundo da sua garganta quando eu o beijei de volta com a mesma intensidade que ele me beijou. Uma das suas mãos derivou para a minha nuca, agarrando-a fortemente, enquanto sua outra mão envolveu ao redor da minha cintura e puxou a parte inferior do meu corpo rapidamente contra o dele. Cada músculo magro da parte superior do seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, encolhendo e flexionando com a força das suas ações.

Até que ele se afastou uma fração de centímetro para dar ao meu pescoço um beijo molhado e de boca aberta. "Eu preciso soletrar para você, torta de princesa?"

Eu tremi e assenti, inclinando minha cabeça mais aberta em direção a ele. "Eu acho que sim".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Toquem os tambores... ALELUIA! Finalmente podemos suspirar felizes, esses dois cabeça dura declaram o que sentem e aconteceu o beijo de verdade... como serão as coisas a partir de agora?_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

"Você feriu meus sentimentos." Eu disse a Edward em voz baixa.

Tínhamos nos estabelecido na minha pequena cama no meu minúsculo quarto depois daqueles beijos iniciais de... algo impressionante. Eu pensei em não dizer a ele o quanto suas palavras me incomodaram, mas decidi contra isso. Eu já pulei com os dois pés dizendo a ele que era dele que eu gostava e que foi ele que me fez sentir estúpida. Neste ponto, a minha dignidade estava em torno do quarteirão. Além disso, qual a melhor maneira de tê-lo sufocando-me em suas garantias do que desencadear a culpa dele nisso?

"Bella." Ele suspirou, avançando para envolver seus longos dedos em volta do meu pulso. Puxando-me para ele, ele deu um tapinha no espaço aberto entre as suas pernas estendidas. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender que ele queria que eu sentasse entre elas, então eu me arrastei até sentar-me extamente um par de centímetros longe da junção das suas coxas. "Essa é a última coisa que eu quero fazer".

Eu balancei a cabeça, trazendo minhas pernas até meu peito. Algo no meu peito me disse que ele estava falando a verdade. "Está tudo bem".

Suas mãos pousaram sobre os meus ombros e, lentamente, avançaram seu caminho para baixo pelos meus braços, suas palmas das mãos suaves curvando nos meus bíceps e cotovelos. "Não está, princesa." Edward respondeu. Ele se inclinou para frente, moldando a parte superior do seu corpo em torno das minha costas curvadas. "Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter terminado com isso há muito tempo".

Outro aceno fez o seu caminho através do meu corpo.

"Baby Ruth." Ele sussurrou, trazendo uma mão para envolver o fim do meu rabo de cavalo por cima do meu ombro. "Você não é como qualquer outra pessoa que eu já conheci. Você não quer as mesmas coisas que qualquer outra garota alguma vez quis, e eu não sei o que estou fazendo com você metade do tempo." Edward gargalhou. "Eu gosto tanto de você que me faz estúpido".

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Eu acho que você já estava nesse barco muito antes de eu aparecer, Calças Agradáveis".

Ele riu contra a minha nuca, dando-me outro beijo molhado lá. "Vê? Não gostar de você é como lutar contra a gravidade".

"Muitas pessoas não gostam de mim." Eu zombei. "Eleazar não gosta. Os demais apenas me suportam por causa de Emmett, provavelmente".

Lábios plantaram-se contra o meu pescoço, duas vezes. "Você não vê as coisas claramente." Ele riu, esfregando seu nariz contra a minha garganta. "Você é especial para muita gente, mas principalmente para mim".

Olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro, vendo aqueles olhos cinza-esverdeados muito mais perto do que eu estava acostumada. Eu não estava pescando elogios dele, ou uma garantia do amor que pessoas como meu irmão e Riley tinham por mim. Eu sabia que eles se importavam comigo. O amor deles era fácil. Incondicional.

Mas era uma coisa nova, quer fosse apenas um monte de gostar ou amar – sobre _o que_ eu não tinha certeza. Eu tinha crescido compartilhando as coisas a minha vida inteira. Nunca houve uma opção de _meu _com Emmett e meus pais na foto, tudo pertencia à comunidade, mas com Edward... não havia essa opção. Não poderia nunca haver essa opção.

"Está acabado, porém?" Perguntei a ele, olhando para a cama. "Entre você e a Ron - quero dizer, Tanya?"

Outro beijo lento pousou na minha garganta, prolongando o calor de mil fogos. "Eu prometo, princesa formiga".

"Eu posso sentir suas besteiras de mil quilômetros de distância." Eu o avisei, tentando o meu melhor para me concentrar no que eu estava dizendo, e não como ele estava me deixando com tesão com todos aqueles beijos.

Edward riu baixo. "Oh, eu sei, princesa. Eu não espero nada menos".

Uma batida forte na minha porta nos bateu para fora da nossa bolha. Eu gemi e pulei sobre a sua perna para abrir a porta. Abrindo-a, meu irmão estava parado do outro lado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Nós estamos indo em um desses passeios legais em ônibus de dois andares. Coloque algum sapato." Ele disse rapidamente, apontando atrás dele com uma torção da sua cabeça.

Eu fiquei lá com a minha boca aberta por um segundo, o que o fez franzir a testa e olhar por cima do meu ombro para ver Edward sentado na minha cama. Um lento sorriso cobriu o rosto de Emmeline antes de ele estremecer.

"Oh Deus, eu vou vomitar." Ele gemeu antes de engasgar.

Eu ri e dei um soco no seu estômago. "Cale-se. Estamos completamente vestidos, imbecil".

Em sorriu rapidamente e piscou para Edward. "Vamos, Edward. Você pode traduzir o que os guias turísticos estão dizendo".

"Eles falam inglês." Eu disse ao meu irmão, estreitando os olhos.

"Mas eles têm sotaque, Smella, _olááá_".

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ver Edward balançando sua cabeça, então eu ri. "Felizmente para você, Em, Edward fala estúpido, então ele pode traduzir".

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Apenas no caso de alguém não entender, Emmett fala estúpido. Não inglês... kkkkk_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu morro de rir com esse Emmett e com essa autora, pois a gente sempre acha que ela vai continuar com o romance, e ela muda totalmente de assunto... kkk_

_Vc´s estão sendo ótimas com as reviews! Muito obrigada!_

_Posto o próximo assim que chegar a 1980 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

"E você quer saber por que você não tem nenhum amigo".

Edward lançou-me um olhar enquanto corria suas duas mãos pelo seu cabelo cortado curto. Ele tinha acabado de me dizer que eu estava fora da minha maldita mente por querer ficar no passeio. Aqueles olhos verdes pálidos olharam para cima novamente, apreciando a coisa de roda gigante que estava atualmente o assustando completamente. Ele piscou, e então ele piscou novamente. "Eu não posso fazer isso." Ele gemeu.

"Você está realmente com tanto medo?" Perguntei a ele, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.

Emmett e Jake estavam parados atrás dele, apontando para um grupo de garotas que estava à nossa direita e, conhecendo-os, eles estavam planejando em qual garota investiriam primeiro. Felizmente, eles não estavam testemunhando o surto que eu pensei que Edward estava prestes a ter. Ele olhou para mim novamente antes de olhar para a London Eye***** com cautela.

_*London Eye: é uma roda gigante de observação. Situada na cidade de Londres, foi inaugurada em 1999 e é um dos pontos turísticos mais disputados da cidade. Até 2006, era considerada a maior roda gigante do mundo._

"Você está com medo de altura?"

Edward engoliu. "Eu posso lidar com alturas _normais_, mas isso é muito alto. Muito alto demais." Ele deixou escapar em uma respiração.

Eu me virei para olhar para a atração iminente. Era muito fodidamente alta. Mesmo que eu não tivesse medo de altura, era intimidante. Em tinha sido aquele a sugerir que nós fôssemos depois da nossa aventura pelo ônibus de dois andares. Eu estava mais do que feliz que tínhamos conseguido passar por isso sem meu irmão insultar ninguém com a merda estúpida que saía da sua boca. Jake tinha sido aquele a sentar ao lado dele, enquanto Edward e eu nos amontoamos juntos e nos penduramos para fora da borda do ônibus apreciando as vistas.

Não era a primeira vez dele visitando Londres, e não era a do meu irmão também, mas eu gostei que ambos saíram dos seus caminhos para fazer coisas que eles sabiam que eu não tinha feito. Coisas que eles não teriam feito se eu não estivesse por perto. Eu não poderia imaginar Em e Jake passeando em um ônibus turístico para se divertir. Inferno, eu estava surpresa que Emmeline não enfrentasse uma merda em uma base regular, mas eu não estava prestes a trazer isso à tona.

"Se você realmente não quer ficar, nós não precisamos." Eu disse a ele, sorrindo um pouco do seu medo.

Ele gemeu e olhou para a engenhoca de metal atrás de mim novamente, os dentes rangendo. "Mas você já tem os nossos ingressos-"

"Oh, senhor, Calças Agradáveis, eu prefiro ficar aqui com você do que ter você pirando lá em cima." Eu o cutuquei no estômago. "Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Estou com medo do escuro, então não me julgue".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, dando-me a menor sugestão de um sorriso. "O escuro?"

"Sim." Eu disse a ele. "Eu tenho uma noite iluminada".

Ele riu, dando um passo em minha direção. "Por alguma razão, eu não estou surpreso, Baby Ruth." Suas mãos estenderam para pousar sobre os meus ombros, apertando-os levemente. "Você sabe que não há nada a temer, certo?"

Eu dei de ombros e olhei para trás. "Você já viu filmes de terror? Há muita merda sobre o que ter medo. Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Chucky. Não, obrigada".

Edward sorriu aquele sorriso grande que fez o meu peito vibrar. Ele fechou a distância entre nós e passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros, fazendo-me soltar minhas mãos para que eu pudesse circundá-lo também. Minha cabeça mal chegava ao seu ombro, mas foi perfeito para conseguir uma boa cheirada nele – todo limpo, desodorante masculino fresco. Provavelmente deveria ter sido estranho para mim que menos de algumas horas atrás eu não queria nem falar com ele, mas não era. Ele gostava de mim. Eu gostava dele. E Ronalda estava fora do meu McLanche Feliz. O que mais eu poderia querer além de um Edward nu?

"Se eles vierem atrás de você, eu estou aqui." Ele riu contra o meu cabelo.

Eu ri em seu peito. "Você provavelmente me empurraria para eles e sairia correndo".

"Talvez." Ele cuspiu, apertando-me.

"Nojento e grosso, prontos para ir?" Emmett perguntou de algum lugar que eu não podia ver.

Virei minha cabeça para ver meu irmão e Jake parados ali, sorrindo, e eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu não acho que nós vamos".

Ele deu-me um olhar incrédulo. Nós estivemos andando juntos em montanhas russas antes de eu sequer ter altura o suficiente para andar, então ele sabia que havia uma razão legítima para eu não ir. "Por que diabos não?"

Edward respirou fundo no meu cabelo, e eu sabia que ele estava se preparando para dizer algo. Mas eu não queria fazer isso com ele. Dizer a Emmett Swan que você tinha uma fraqueza era o equivalente a sangrar em um raio de um quilômetro de um tubarão.

"Eu preciso fazer o número dois." Eu disse a ele sem pensar e imediatamente me encolhi. De todas as coisas que eu poderia ter dito... Edward bufou.

Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. "Entendi." Claro que ele entenderia.

Poucos minutos depois, ele e Jake começaram a trotar em direção à entrada da London Eye. Edward gemeu por um minuto antes de começar a puxar-me atrás deles. "Vamos lá. Se eu desmaiar, pelo menos, ameniza a minha queda".

Meu peito vibrou novamente com o seu pequeno ato de bravura. Por mim. Porque ele sabia que eu queria ir. "Eu farei melhor, eu darei a você uma respiração boca a boca se você precisar".

"Você é muito gentil." Ele sorriu com os olhos arregalados, olhando para a roda gigante novamente.

Assim que Em nos viu na fila, ele abriu os braços para os lados e perguntou em uma voz muito alta, "Eu pensei que você precisava dar uma cagada?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Oh meu Deus... Emmett sempre sendo Emmett e fazendo Bella passar vergonha... e o que foi Edward com medo de altura? Muito fofo..._

_Desculpem não ter postado antes, mas ficamos sem internet aqui no trabalho ontem a tarde inteira e só voltou agora. E pra completar, a internet da minha casa está uma bosta, então não consegui postar de lá tb..._

_Mais tarde eu postarei o próximo, sem metas por enquanto..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

"Smella, eu adoraria uma massagem." Riley sugeriu para mim, batendo o seu ombro contra a meu.

Virando minha cabeça para olhar para ele, eu bati de volta nele. Estávamos sentados no nosso novo ônibus: um agradável e perfeito ônibus de dois andares que estávamos compartilhando com a nova adição ao nosso pacote turístico. O primeiro andar tinha toda a cozinha e assentos, enquanto o andar de cima tinha a nossa área de beliche. Naquele momento, Ri e eu estávamos sentados em um dos sofás longos comendo peixes e batatas fritas que meu irmão tinha pegado em algum lugar antes do show terminar.

Tinha sido um primeiro dia incrível. Nós tínhamos feito shows por todo os EUA e Austrália, mas Londres foi além do perfeito. Os fãs eram diferentes. A energia era diferente. E eu estava rindo muito com todos os caras com seus sotaques.

Edward tinha me atirado um olhar quando eu disse a James que eu casaria com um homem Inglês antes do final da turnê.

Há.

"Riley." Eu disse a ele suavemente, mordendo meu peixe. "Eu adoraria não ter um período menstrual, mas nós nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos".

Ele latiu uma gargalhada, mergulhando o seu peixe no meu vinagre. "Bem, eu adoraria se você não tivesse um período menstrual também, sua fodida psicopata." Riley piscou para mim antes de puxar no final do meu rabo de cavalo.

Eu dei risadinhas. "Eu adoraria se você tomasse um banho".

"Eu tomei!" Ele engasgou, sabendo que ele estava cheio de merda.

"Ontem." Eu ri.

Ri apenas sorriu este sorriso provocante de lado enquanto terminava com a comida em seu prato. Ele roubou um pequeno pedaço de peixe que eu tinha deixado e depois tentou me distrair dos seus caminhos ladrões jogando um braço sobre o meu ombro e inclinando-se para mim. "Então, Smella, você e aquela criança juntos?"

"Que criança?" Perguntei a ele em voz baixa e secreta.

"Edward." Ele sussurrou de volta.

Estávamos praticamente sozinhos no primeiro andar, com exceção de Eric e Felix, que estavam do outro lado do ônibus. Todo mundo estava no segundo andar fazendo Deus sabe o quê. Não havia realmente um ponto em ele tentando ser secreto, mas eu pensei que era divertido, de qualquer maneira. O bastardo tentava ser quieto nas horas erradas.

"Eu não sei, por quê?" Respondi a ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Seus olhos azuis escuros se estreitaram. "Porque eu preciso saber se devo ou não dizer a ele que vou matá-lo se ele fizer algo estúpido." Ele disse com naturalidade.

Eu tive que prender meus lábios para impedir-me de sorrir para a sua forma de ameaça. "Ah, é?"

Riley assentiu, apertando seu aperto sobre mim. "Smella, você sabe que eu não tenho irmãs-"

"Graças a Deus." Deixei escapar uma pequena bufada, imaginando um Riley feminino.

Ele olhou para mim. "Mas se nós não vamos nos casar-"

"Nós nunca íamos." Lembrei a ele com outra bufada.

"Então eu preciso ter certeza de que algum idiota não vá quebrar seu coração." Ele disse antes de pestanejar. "De novo".

Eu não pude deixar de revirar meus olhos à sua adição. "Obrigada pela lembrança, idiota".

Riley apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. "Eu revidei com ele, não se preocupe não." A lembrança do que tinha acontecido em Seattle só me fez rir. Eles tinham sido tão quietos sobre o que exatamente fizeram que exigiria que Tyler conseguisse três pneus novos. Por que ele não tinha destruído todos os quatro está além de mim, mas conhecendo Riley, havia uma razão.

Isso não significava que era necessariamente uma boa razão, mas, o que seja.

"Oh, Ri," eu sorri para ele, "o que eu faria sem você?"

Ele deu de ombros, todos os músculos frouxos e sorrisos lânguidos. "Sonharia comigo".

"Há!" Inclinei-me para ele e pressionei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Todos os dias nos meus pesadelos".

Riley riu e apertou-me mais uma vez antes de deixar cair o seu braço com um suspiro. "Falando de pesadelos, seu irmão e seu pão de mel estão chegando, e eu acho que você o deixou com ciúmes".

Revirei meus olhos e levantei para jogar fora os nossos pratos. Com certeza, Em e Edward estavam bem atrás de mim num piscar de olhos. Mas meu amigo de olhos verdes, que havia dito ao público como ele gostava de morenas naquela noite, não parecia nada estranho. A última coisa com a qual eu quero lidar é alguém ciumento sobre os gostos de Riley. Meu Riley, que era como um irmão adotado gostoso.

Nós ficamos lá em baixo um par de horas, jogando Uno, enquanto eles me disseram lugares que deveríamos tentar ir enquanto estivéssemos na Inglaterra. Eu não estava realmente cansada, mas fui para a cama ao mesmo tempo que Emmeline, deixando Riley e Edward juntos.

Em algum momento, eu senti uma mão no meu tornozelo antes que eu visse a pequena luz vindo através das minhas cortinas. Piscando o meu sono, o rosto de Edward apareceu mergulhando em meu beliche. O dele era diretamente acima do meu.

"Eu não consigo dormir." Ele sussurrou.

Eu bocejei e acenei para ele entrar. Não havia muito espaço na minha cama minúscula, mas eu não me importava, e, aparentemente, quando ele começou a subir, ele não se importava também. Eu tive que me arrastar para trás para que minhas costas estivesse pressionada contra a parede atrás de mim enquanto ele se estabelecia, fechando a cortina atrás dele.

"Cante uma canção de ninar." Ele deslizou sua mão ao redor de mim e puxou-me em direção a ele, nos alinhando para que estivéssemos cara a cara.

Minha risada era fraca e sonolenta quando eu beijei seu pescoço limpo e cheirando a sabonete. "Acene um adeus, baby-" Eu comecei. "Ok, boa noite".

Edward riu muito silenciosamente em minha pele, sua mão acariciando a parte inferior das minhas costas enquanto ele pressionava seu peito contra o meu. Eu podia senti-lo inclinando sua cabeça para beijar o canto da minha boca. "Boa noite." Ele disse, pressionando aqueles lábios quentes e quentes nos meus sonolentos.

Realmente, não era culpa dele que ele me acordou então. Mas, falando sério? Como ele esperava que eu não retribuísse quando aquela boca fantástica e carnuda tocava a minha?

Beijos de boca fechada empilhados em cima uns dos outros, sem pressa. Edward se afastou para deixar sair um pequeno suspiro, aconchegando-me nele. Seu corpo era tão quente e duro contra o meu que me levou todos os 30 segundos para cair no sono depois que ele beijou a minha boca uma última vez.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Riley é engraçado demais tb querendo "proteger" a Bella... e o que foi esses dois dormindo juntos, gente? *suspirando*_

_Posto o próximo cap. quando chegar a 2115 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

A pergunta de Riley perseguiu-me por alguns dias.

_O que eu e Edward éramos?_

Nós passamos a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos. Ok, isso era uma mentira gorda e fedida. Nós passamos todo o nosso tempo juntos quando era possível. Entre entrevistas, passagens de som, e meu irmão levando-me aos lugares, nós não conseguíamos passar o dia _todo_ juntos, mas estava tudo bem. Quando era possível, acontecia.

Durante os shows, ele se esgueirava para a área de produtos com seu capuz disfarçando-o e falava comigo. Eu fazia a minha pausa estrategicamente antes que ele passasse para desejar-lhe boa sorte. Durante os shows, ele costumava dizer algo direcionado a mim. Era uma espécie de coisa cega, esse amor que eu tinha por ele. Era meu e isso me fazia feliz, e eu me deleitava com isso.

Mas, tanto quanto suas palavras e seus beijos me envolviam, eu ainda me perguntava. Chamar-nos de amigos com benefícios parecia tão brega, tão sem importância. Eu sabia que ele se importava comigo como mais do que apenas uma amiga. Eu podia sentir isso em meus ossos.

Uma noite, porém, alguns dias já na turnê, parecia que alguém lá em cima decidiu que queria me ajudar com este estado de confusão que havia assumido.

Um amigo de um dos caras da nova banda na turnê decidiu que ele gostava da sua carne Americana.

Eu.

A noite toda ele ficou flertando comigo. Aquele sotaque inglês melodioso sussurrando para mim o quanto ele achava que eu era bonita. Não era como se eu fosse atrás dos seus elogios, ou realmente prestasse qualquer atenção no cara, eu apenas ri e revirei meus olhos antes de fugir para longe para falar com James ou Jake.

Foi depois do show, quando estávamos do lado de fora esperando a banda inglesa terminar de carregar as coisas, quando eu fui até o pequeno grupo parado ao redor. Edward estava parado no cícrulo frouxo com Felix, e eu reconheci alguns dos outros caras que estavam na banda que se juntou à turnê, e o pequeno paquerador de mais cedo.

Assim que eu me estabeleci ao lado de Edward, ele lançou-me um sorriso largo e de lado, jogando seu braço sobre o meu ombro. "Oi, princesa".

Deslizei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e sorri. "Oi".

Um dos caras que eu não reconhecia limpou sua garganta, fazendo com que Edward voltasse na direção das outras pessoas. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele e fez um gesto para mim com a sua cabeça. "Pessoal, esta é a minha Bella. Princesa, estes são-"

O tempo parou.

Eu não conseguia lembrar de nada depois que ele disse meu nome.

Minha Bella.

_Minha Bella._

Não a Bella de qualquer um. Não Smella. Não apenas a simples e velha Bella.

A Bella de Edward.

A única coisa que eu consegui pegar foi O Paquerador levantando uma sobrancelha, porque eu estava na porra do mundo dos sonhos.

Quando Edward deslizou para a minha cama mais tarde, como tinha feito nas últimas noites, eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Eu sou sua Bella?" Perguntei a ele com um sussurro assim que nos estabelecemos sob os meus lençóis.

Meu amigo de olhos verdes pálido sorriu aquele sorriso de tremer a terra que fazia meus ovários gritarem. "Sim".

"Huh." Eu bufei.

Edward mergulhou sua boca à minha, envolvendo um braço flexionado em torno de mim para nos puxar peito com peito. "Você não sabia que você é a minha garota?" Ele pressionou um beijo longo e demorado em meus lábios.

Eu o beijei de volta, tentando deixar uma impressão semelhante sobre ele. "Eu não recebi o memorando".

"Você não recebeu?" Ele perguntou com uma voz provocante. Quando eu balancei minha cabeça, ele pressionou seus lábios no canto da minha boca. "Você é toda minha".

"Eu sou?"

Ele assentiu. "Sim".

"Então você é o meu Calças Agradáveis?" Perguntei contra o seu pescoço, roçando minha boca sobre a pele macia exatamente em seu ombro.

Edward gemeu quando eu o beijei lá. "Todo seu." Ele esclareceu com uma voz rouca.

Então, foi simplesmente uma inundação relâmpago de lábios e lábios, mãos nas costelas e nas costas, e sob camisetas. Ele inclinou sua boca sobre a minha, escovando sua língua contra a minha, uma e outra vez. A mão que eu tinha em seu quadril começou a rastejar sob a sua camiseta, alisando sobre a sua pele quente e os músculos magros enquanto sua mão cobriu meus seios sobre a minha camiseta, seu polegar roçando meu mamilo.

Ele rolou-me sobre as minhas costas, estabelecendo-se entre as minhas pernas como se tivesse estado lá por anos. Ele continuou a me beijar, mas foi quando eu o senti deixar cair o seu peso para que os nossos quadris estivessem pressionados juntos que eu quase chorei lágrimas de alegria. Edward estava quente e duro contra mim. Quando ele começou a rolar seus quadris, pressionando o que parecia um longo e agradável pau contra mim, foi apenas porque sua boca estava colada à minha que eu não choraminguei alto.

"Você é tão quente - porra!" Ele sussurrou, revirando seus quadris de modo que a cabeça do seu pênis pressionou meu clitóris através da nossa roupa fina.

Eu sabia que precisávamos ficar quietos, mas quando sua língua lambeu meu pescoço antes de ele começar a chupar suavemente, eu tive que morder meu lábio para não gemer como uma puta total. Mas isso não me impediu de _não_ envolver minhas pernas em volta dos seus quadris e arquear contra ele. Minhas mãos estavam perambulando para cima e para baixo em suas costas, alisando sobre os músculos tensos que estavam flexionando com seus quadris.

Seu polegar continuava pastando meu mamilo, círculos lentos e constantes que combinavam com o impulso constante dos seus quadris e pau. A boca de Edward era tão quente e sua língua tão sensual, eu não conseguia pensar. Aquela cabeça grande e grossa ficava esfregando tão fodidamente deliciosa que eu desejava mais do que qualquer coisa que não estivéssemos em minha pequena cama, cercados por outras 15 pessoas.

Quando senti o início do meu orgasmo vindo através do fundo da minha barriga, eu pressionei minha testa no ombro dele enquanto ele continuava empurrando seus quadris contra o meu calor. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que eu provavelmente tinha encharcado minha calcinha e calça de moletom pelo quanto eu estava excitada. Mas quando eu gozei, com manchas brancas pontilhando a minha visão e um grito silenciado em seu pescoço, eu não teria me importado se estivéssemos no meio da rua fazendo isso.

Com um pouco mais de esfregação contra mim, eu senti todo o seu corpo enrijecer sob as minhas mãos. Ele estremeceu, amaldiçoando tão silenciosamente que parecia murmurar. Meus membros pareciam frouxos e muito felizes quando os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus e ele deu-me um sorriso manhoso, beijando-me lentamente mais uma vez.

"Eu não tenho feito isso desde o colegial." Eu disse a ele quando ele saiu de cima de mim. E eu tinha certeza que, se transa seca***** tivesse sido tão incrível naquela época, eu não teria desistido disso.

_*Transa seca: é a simulação do ato sexual, com ambos vestidos._

Edward piscou, acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos seus dedos. "Eu não me lembro de isso ser tão fodidamente bom".

"Nem eu." Eu sussurrei.

Ele suspirou exatamente antes de chupar meu lábio inferior por um momento. "Isso foi melhor do que-" Ele olhou para os meus olhos e fez uma pausa, provavelmente pensando melhor no que quer que estivesse inicialmente prestes a sair da sua boca. "Tudo." Edward deu-me um sorriso pateta antes de escorregar para fora da minha cama para trocar de roupa.

Enquanto fiquei deitada ali, eu sorri, totalmente em êxtase. Estas próximas três semanas seriam incríveis. Eu simplesmente sabia disso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ahhhhhh, que capítulo! Finalmente alguma ação entre esses dois... o que vc´s acharam? Será que alguém suspeitou/ouviu alguma coisa?_

_Como estou postando antes de vc´s terem atingido a "meta", o próximo eu postarei quando vc´s chegarem a 2.200 reviews, ok?  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	45. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

_Você já conseguiu algo daquela abobrinha gigante?_

Eu explodi em gargalhadas com a pergunta de Alice. Peguei emprestado o laptop de Jake para usar o Skype com a minha melhor amiga em todo o planeta – não contando Edward. Tinha sido mais de um mês desde a última vez que tínhamos conversado e eu tinha muito para contar a ela "pessoalmente" que eu não queria que ela soubesse via e-mail.

Especificamente, as minhas sessões noturnas de esfregação.

"Ainda não." Eu murmurei, sorrindo. "É bastante difícil quando há 15 outras pessoas no mesmo andar".

Alice balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria. _Sua atrevida._

"Eu nunca disse que não era." Eu ri.

_Mas vocês estão finalmente ficando em albergues?_

Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas. Nós estávamos viajando em uma van rápida agora que estávamos na França e ficando em albergues e hotéis baratos. Eu estava animada... para dormir em uma cama de verdade. _Certo. _"Sim, nós estamos".

_Boa sorte com aquele pedaço de vegetal!_ Ela piscou.

Eu bufei e dei a ela um polegar para cima. "Como vão as coisas com Jasper?"

Alice bateu seus cílios antes de colocar uma mão sobre o seu coração. _Maravilhosas. Ele é tão bom e doce. Você sabia que ele esteve me enviando cartões postais?_

"De jeito nenhum!"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _Sim, senhora. Eu tenho uns 20 deles. Quando a turnê acabar, ele está planejando vir para Seattle para me ver._

Eu gritei. "O quê?"

_Quem é o homem?_ Ela riu.

"Caramba! Você é!" Eu bufei, tão animada pela minha amiga. "Isso é ótimo, Salamandra!"

Alice sorriu, exatamente tão contente, se não mais, do que eu. _É sim._

Eu sempre achei que a auto-confiança de Alice era uma das grandes coisas sobre ela. Alice não se preocupou em perguntar-me se Jasper estava se comportando – o que ele estava – e eu achei que era incrível. Aquela garota sabia que era algo especial.

Meu irmão começou a gritar meu nome do lado de fora do fundo do corredor, então eu suspirei. "Eu preciso ir. Emmett está gritando meu nome. Enviarei e-mail em breve, ok?"

Ela assentiu e soprou-me um beijo, que eu soprei de volta antes de cada uma de nós desligar o Skype. Eu estava colocando o computador para dormir quando senti duas grandes mãos curvarem sobre os meus ombros.

"Divertindo-se conversando com Alice?" A voz de Edward era baixa quando ele falou.

Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo. "Como sempre. Eu sinto falta dela".

Ele sorriu de volta para mim antes de se abaixar para plantar um beijo de cabeça para baixo em meus lábios. "Seu irmão está procurando por você. Ele tem uma lasca que não consegue alcançar, e ele se recusa a deixar qualquer um tentar tirá-la".

Claro. Eu ri antes de puxar seu rosto para beijá-lo no nariz. "Dra. Smella está a caminho".

"Se o seu nome realmente fosse Dra. Smella, eu provavelmente não a deixaria ser a minha médica de família." Ele riu, afastando-se de mim. "_Mas_ se você tivesse sua foto online, eu provavelmente me tornaria um hipocondríaco".

Saindo da cadeira e deslizando o laptop debaixo do meu braço, eu sorri para o cara na minha frente que era muito bom de olhar para o seu próprio bem. "Obrigada? Eu acho".

Ele passou um braço sobre meu ombro e puxou-me para ele. "De nada, princesa." Edward esfregou seu nariz no meu cabelo. "Eu até a deixaria fazer um exame de próstata em mim".

Nós dois rimos tão alto que ecoou pelo corredor.

"Deixe-me inscrever-me para a faculdade de medicina agora." Eu disse a ele, batendo em sua barriga com as costas da minha mão.

Ele deixou cair seu braço e beijou meu templo todo desleixado, molhado e perfeito enquanto ria. "Onde você esteve toda a minha vida, Baby Ruth?"

"Em Washington?" Ofereci com uma cara estúpida.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo antes de apertar o meu pulso e ligando nossos dedos juntos. "Nesse caso, eu estou feliz que você saiu de lá".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Alice reapareceu, com suas frases doidas demais... kkkk, quero só ver quando a Bella realmente tiver um vislumbre da "abobrinha gigante"... _

_Bom, como já expliquei, a internet aqui na minha casa está horrível e quase não tenho conseguido acessar, além de que amanhã é sábado e eu costumo passar o fim de semana na casa dos meus avós cuidando deles, então não sei a que horas vou postar amanhã e quantos capítulos conseguirei postar..._

_E pra quem perguntou, restam apenas 6 capítulos para essa fic terminar..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	46. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

Não foi até que chegamos a Zurique que fomos capazes de ficar em um hotel. Os albergues em que tínhamos ficado enquanto as bandas tocaram em Frankfurt e Stuttgart eram bons, exceto que eu tinha ficado presa em compartilhar o quarto com meu irmão, Riley e Jake em ambas as noites. No primeiro dia em que acordei, eles tinham escrito no meu rosto com um marcador. Na segunda noite, eu tive a certeza de dormir de bruços. Idiotas.

"Eu tenho meu próprio quarto." Edward me informou quando estávamos na van indo para o hotel.

Levantei minha sobrancelha para ele, sorrindo. "Oh, sério?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, estreitando aqueles olhos verde-cinzentos em minha direção. "Venha ficar comigo. Eu senti falta da sua grande bunda contra mim".

"Claro que você sentiu." Eu ri, apoiando-me nele. "Vou pegar James para dividir um quarto comigo para que eu não tenha que ouvir Emmett cantando sobre você e eu sentados em uma árvore amanhã de manhã".

Edward balançou a cabeça, sorrindo enorme. "Ele me disse mais cedo que se eu engravidasse você enquanto estivesse em turnê, nós teríamos que casar e dar o nome do bebê em homenagem a ele".

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri. "Oh Deus".

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu estou bem com os termos." Edward beijou minha bochecha antes de abaixar sua voz. "Vamos começar hoje à noite." Ele provocou. Pelo menos eu acho que foi uma provocação.

"O quê?" Eu dei um grito, porque a coisa toda de bebê assustou-me completamente. Eu amava crianças, eu só não tinha certeza se eu as queria tão cedo para mim.

"Estou brincando." Ele sorriu suavemente, estendendo a mão para segurar a minha e apertá-la. "Pelo menos sobre as crianças. Nós temos que descobrir algo quando eu tiver que partir de novo".

O lembrete _disso _entre nós era tão novo, que ele vivia em um estado e eu vivia em outro, era estranho no meu peito. Eu estava tão acostumada a vê-lo todos os dias, principalmente durante todo o dia, que eu não tinha certeza do que faríamos uma vez que a turnê acabasse em poucas semanas. Mas eu não queria trazer isso à tona neste momento. Edward dizendo que teríamos que descobrir algo me deu uma espécie de garantia de que ele estava disposto a _ter algo_ em que trabalhar.

Bella-2, Ronalda-0.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, eu segui Edward para o seu quarto, mostrando o dedo do meio para o meu irmão quando ele começou a gemer, "Eu ficarei doente".

Eu não tinha me acostumado em como tudo parecia muito menor na Europa. Os quartos eram mais compactos, e até o chuveiro era ainda mais estreito do que o normal. Mas eu não estava prestes a reclamar quando deixei cair a minha mochila no chão ao lado da cama de casal.

"Você quer tomar banho primeiro, princesa?" Edward perguntou.

"Você pode ir. Você é mais rápido do que eu." Eu disse a ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, revirando sua mochila para suas roupas e artigos de higiene antes de deslizar para o minúsculo banheiro. Em menos de cerca de cinco minutos, ele estava fora e eu pensei que morreria. Vestindo apenas um par do seu amado shorts preto de basquete, era um milagre que eu não estivesse de pé, porque eu já teria caído. Edward tinha uma definição séria da parte superior do seu corpo, planos e fendas de músculos sobre sua construção enxuta que me fez babar em aprovação.

E o bastardo sabia porque ele apenas sorriu para mim.

"Cale-se." Eu murmurei enquanto passei por ele, apenas para estender minha mão para trás e beliscar sua nádega com uma risada antes de fechar a porta. Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo do outro lado enquanto eu tomava banho rapidamente.

Depois que terminei de me vestir, abri a porta para encontrá-lo deitado espalhado na cama - ainda sem camisa - e folheando através dos canais da pequena televisão. Eu sorri antes de ir sentar ao lado dele. Ele olhou para mim antes de estender sua mão para colocá-la na minha coxa, esfregando para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento da mesma.

Aproveitei o tempo para contar as bandas sólidas de tinta que listravam seu braço. Havia treze delas no total, começando em seu pulso e indo até o seu ombro em um espaçamento perfeito. "Houve uma razão para as suas tatuagens?" Perguntei a ele, sabendo que ele ainda estava me observando.

Edward pegou minha mão com a sua livre e a colocou em seu antebraço. "Cada banda é um lembrete do número de gravadoras que nos disseram não antes de conseguirmos um sim." Ele respondeu. "Eu gosto de lembrar que não importa o quanto eu posso ser bem sucedido agora ou no futuro, não foi uma jornada fácil." Ele parou por um momento. "Isso é cafona?"

"Não." Eu bufei, porque não era. Em nada. Este era o meu cara bem humilde, que não agia ou era da maneira que eu sempre esperava que ele fizesse. "Eu acho que é puro." Deslizei meu dedo em torno da banda cobrindo o seu cotovelo. "E a no seu peito?"

Ele olhou para o grosso redemoinho preto em seu peitoral. "Eu apenas achei que parecia bem." Ele riu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, resfolegando. "Você é um idiota." Eu o cutuquei em seu estômago tenso. "Você tem mais?"

"Uma." Ele disse em uma voz plana.

"Onde?" Perguntei a ele, desconfiada.

Pálidos olhos verdes piscaram. "Na minha bunda".

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Sim, senhora".

Um segundo depois, eu estava tentando virá-lo para olhar para a sua bunda, mas ele agarrou meus pulsos para me impedir de fazer isso. "Deixe-me vê-la." Eu implorei.

"Não".

"Vamos lá".

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Por que não?"

"É a primeira tatuagem que eu fiz." Ele admitiu sorrindo.

Eu sorri para ele, divertindo-me com o fato de que ele ainda estava segurando meus pulsos. "Não pode ser tão ruim." Quando ele não disse nada em resposta, eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. "Sério. O que é isso? Contanto que não seja uma Hello Kitty, então não pode ser tão ruim".

Edward olhou para mim pelo que pareceu um longo tempo. "É do meu cachorro".

"Cale a boca".

"É sim." Ele bufou a resposta, sorrindo muito grande para eu levá-lo a sério.

Eu tentei puxar as mãos para fora do seu aperto, mas não consegui. "Você é um mentiroso do caralho." Eu ri.

Ele me puxou para baixo para ele, beijando meu pescoço suavemente. "Ok, você pode ver." Ele murmurou contra mim. Um momento depois, ele estava lançando-se em suas mãos e joelhos, e eu estava puxando seu shorts e boxer para baixo em um lado. Não havia nada lá. Eu puxei o outro lado para baixo, e não havia nada lá.

"Mentiroso!" Eu ri ao mesmo tempo em que dei um tapa tão forte quando pude em sua bunda.

Com um grito, Edward estava se virando para envolver um braço em torno da minha cintura e puxou-me para a cama. Seu longo corpo esticado sobre o meu, pélvis com pélvis, e ele estava balançando a cabeça. "Oh, Bella, Bella. Você quer brincar do jogo da palmada?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Conseguimos o signficado das tatuagens do Edward... e o que foi Bella abaixando o shorts dele pra ver a bunda dele... esses dois me matam! Kkkk_

_Amanhã eu posto mais, não sei que horário..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

Edward deu uma boa palmada.

Uma.

Eu não sei o que estive pensado batendo nele. Este era Edward. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele retaliaria de alguma forma. E ele o fez. Num piscar de olhos, ele virou-me para o meu estômago e bateu na minha bunda com tanta força que eu tinha certeza que eu teria uma contusão no dia seguinte.

Mas a coisa especial sobre o meu relacionamento com esse cara, a coisa que nos fazia e o que éramos _diferentes, _era que nós dois estávamos rindo muito.

Nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia jamais ter imaginado que receber palmadas de outra pessoa seria tanto engraçado como de alguma forma me excitaria em uma quantidade incrível. Mas eu poderia culpar o último sobre o fato de que eu tinha visto suas nádegas firmes e fofas exatamente antes. Meu Calças Agradáveis era algo especial. Se houvesse uma fração de dúvida na minha cabeça de que eu era louca por esse cara, de que eu sentia uma conexão com ele que superava qualquer outra relação que tive no passado pelas ligas no mar – foi esmagada.

"Sua cadela!" Eu gritei contra a colcha da cama, empurrando meus quadris para cima.

Peso pesado caiu sobre mim, seu peito pressionado contra as minhas costas, e eu podia sentir seus lábios no meu pescoço. "Princesa." Ele estava rindo e ofegante.

"Isso dói!"

Ele riu mais forte, beijando-me uma e outra vez. "Baby." Ele murmurou. "Eu diria que sinto muito, mas eu não sinto".

Eu ri ainda mais alto, mas quando senti a palma da sua mão suave do meu lado sobre a parte inferior das minhas costas e centímetros para baixo para cobrir minha bunda dolorida, eu inspirei rapidamente. Aquela grande palma esfregou sobre mim, amassando a carne gentilmente. O que eu fiz? Eu arqueei a porra das minhas costas.

Sua mão livre foi empurrando para cima a parte de trás da minha camisa, subindo, subindo, subindo, até todo o material agrupar por cima dos meus seios e no meio das minhas costas. "Você é tão macia." Ele disse com uma voz rouca exatamente antes de eu sentir lábios quentes e molhados arrastando pela minha espinha. "Deus, Bella." Ele gemeu quando arqueei de volta nele ainda mais.

"Hmm?" Eu murmurei incoerentemente, saboreando a sensação dos seus lábios e pele quente na minha.

Mas então eu senti algo infinitas vezes mais quente que a sua boca e de forma mais molhada na parte inferior das minhas costas. Ele lambeu-me. Oh minha mãe fodida do senhor, Edward - o homem mais lindo em todo o universo - estava lambendo-me. Quando eu arqueei minhas costas altas no ar, suas duas mãos deslizaram em torno da minha cintura. Seus dedos estavam no botão do meu shorts jeans, em seguida, puxando para baixo o meu zíper eroticamente lento.

Não foi até que eu senti sua boca no meu ombro e seus dedos mergulhando para dentro da frente da minha calcinha que eu pensei que a Terra se quebrou em um milhão de fragmentos. "Edward." O nome foi sibilado dos meus lábios.

Ele gemeu meu nome de volta, aqueles dedos longos e levemente calejados escovando sobre os meus lábios inferiores e clitóris, não parando, até que ele varreu-me duas vezes. "Porra." Ele cantarolou no meu ouvido. Um único dedo mergulhou em mim ao mesmo tempo em que ele usou sua outra mão para puxar as minhas costas contra o seu peito em posição vertical. A posição deu a ele acesso ao meu pescoço, onde ele começou a chupar levemente.

Eu choraminguei quando ele deslizou outro dedo em mim, tocando-me tão lentamente que eu não conseguia respirar pela doce antecipação. O que diabos minhas mãos estavam fazendo, eu realmente não tenho ideia. Acho que elas pousaram nas coxas dele, apertando-as firmemente. "Isso é tão bom".

"Bella." Ele cantarolou, mordiscando-me levemente no vale entre o meu pescoço e ombro. "Eu quero muito você, pra caralho".

O balanço dos meus quadris contra o torcer e fechar dos seus dedos deveria ter sido uma resposta suficiente para o seu pedido, mas eu virei minha boca para beijá-lo longa, profunda e lentamente. Foi só quando eu me afastei dos seus lábios que eu assenti. "Por favor".

Edward estava puxando meu short e calcinha pelas minhas pernas um segundo depois, dando-me um leve tapa onde sua mãe havia passado. Lábios úmidos beijaram uma nádega e depois a outra antes de eu rolar na minha bunda. Sua boca cobriu a minha novamente, beijando-me lentamente, chupando um lábio e depois o outro em sua boca enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o material acumulado da minha camisa, puxando-a para cima e sobre a minha cabeça.

Os olhos dele lançaram para baixo quando ele se afastou, fazendo-me ganhar um gemido do que eu esperava que fosse aprovação. Enquanto eu não tinha os maiores peitos do universo, eu gostava deles bastante. Edward empurrou-me sobre as minhas costas suavemente, arrastando sua boca aberta e lábios pelo meu queixo, sobre a minha mandíbula, pescoço, clavícula, antes de se estabelecer sobre o meu mamilo direito. Não foi minha imaginação quando eu o senti estremecer sobre mim.

Eu estava puxando seu shorts e cueca boxer pelos seus quadris com as mãos e depois meus pés quando eu não podia mais alcançar. Meus dedos percorreram o seu caminho para cima e para baixo pelas suas costas lisas do ombro à bunda. Pernas abriram ainda mais em torno dos seus quadris nus. Quanto mais pele eu via – tanto daquela pele macia e levemente bronzeada como daquela pintada com traços de tinta preta - mais eu não conseguia entender como eu tinha sorte.

"Eu quero que você sente no meu rosto." Ele gemeu, lambendo o meu mamilo. "Mas eu não posso esperar para foder você, querida." A sensação pesada e quente do seu pênis roçou contra a minha coxa quando ele revirou seus quadris. "Eu posso?"

O 'sim' explodiu da minha língua em uma corrida.

Edward se afastou. Seus pesados e belos olhos verdes estavam encapuzados com luxúria e algo mais que eu não conseguia decifrar. Ele inclinou sua boca contra a minha antes de se afastar para pressionar nossas testas juntas. Um dedo escovou sobre o meu peito, enquanto seu outro acariciou todo o meu maxilar. "Bella".

Fechei meus olhos porque tudo parecia demais. A forma como ele era em cima de mim, a maneira como seus olhos me faziam sentir como se eu não fosse minha própria dona. Mas eu me senti uma covarde fazendo isso, então eu os abri novamente.

Ele sorriu para mim suavemente antes de estender a mão sobre mim e para a mesa de cabeceira atrás da minha cabeça. "Você é linda." Ele disse suavemente, beijando-me sobre o meu coração.

Avistando a embalagem preta e dourada na mão dele, olhei de volta para o seu rosto. "Você é perfeito." Eu disse a ele.

Edward me beijou, afastando-se para olhar para baixo. Eu podia ver suas mãos tremendo enquanto ele rasgou a embalagem de camisinha e sentou-se sobre os seus joelhos. Eu não sei como eu não disse algo como _merda_, ou _oh meu Deus_. Nos momentos em que passamos na minha cama do beliche antes, tudo que fizemos foi sobre as roupas. Eu nunca coloquei minhas mãos nele. Então, quando olhei para baixo do seu peito nu e duro e os músculos ondulando do seu abdômen para ver o seu grosso e longo pau duro e orgulhoso no ar, eu respirei fundo.

Ele rolou a camisinha sobre a cabeça larga do seu pau e sobre o eixo espesso que se estendia mais amplo sobre a base. Edward envolveu suas mãos sobre meus quadris para puxar-me para ele uma vez que ele estava totalmente revestido. Seu pau escorregou para cima e para baixo pela minha boceta, a ponta esfregando sobre o meu clitóris foi tão bom que eu choraminguei.

Mais um beijo e ele estava caindo para os seus cotovelos, prendendo-me entre seus bíceps. Outro beijo suave e gentil e ele estava se ajustando para pressionar sua cabeça suave em mim. Lentamente, ele empurrou para dentro. Eu espalhei e estiquei em torno do seu grande pau, centímetro por centímetro, até que ele estava enterrado até a base. Os pêlos curtos e castanhos da sua base estavam pressionados aos meus lábios suaves.

Edward soltou um ruído que parecia estrangulado, mas eu pressionei minha testa contra o seu ombro, tentando demonstrar através disso o quanto ele me fazia sentir preenchida. Após um minuto, ou cinco, ele saiu de mim lentamente antes de empurrar de volta no mesmo ritmo lânguido. Então novamente. E mais uma vez. Lento, lento, lento, ele trabalhou aqueles quadris e pau dentro de mim. "Bella, eu não vou durar muito tempo." Ele sussurrou, beijando o canto da minha boca.

"Tudo bem".

"Você é tão fodidamente boa, baby. Desculpe." Ele ofegou, dando-me um impulso forte para cima.

Eu gritei.

"Todos os dias. Eu quero você todos os dias." Ele gemeu. "Você é a melhor coisa do mundo." Ele estava nos virando depois disso, nunca saindo de mim ou perdendo contato com nossas bocas enquanto rolava. "Monte-me." Ele implorou. "Eu quero que você goze".

Eu sorri para ele, em êxtase e sentindo-me mais incrível do que qualquer ser humano deve ser capaz de sentir-se. Mas eu deslizei para cima e para baixo em seu longo pênis lentamente. Pareceu menos de um minuto mais tarde, eu estava suando e montando-o mais rápido. "Oh meu Deus".

Seus quadris bombeavam em mim, no ritmo com meus próprios movimentos de subida e descida, e eu estava gozando tão forte que podia sentir minha boceta tremendo em torno dele. Eu mal tinha saído do meu orgasmo, ainda vendo manchas nos meus olhos, quando ele empurrou para dentro de mim ainda mais rápido, ofegando em meu pescoço. Edward ficou todo tenso, pressionando seus lábios contra meu peito com um abafado, "Porra!" quando gozou, montando o seu orgasmo em mim.

Nos minutos depois de ter descido, ele jogou fora a camisinha e se arrastou para a cama comigo, eu senti como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. Edward estava puxando-me para ele, empurrando meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto e sorrindo de orelha a orelha - um sorriso que deixou todos os outros no chinelo.

"Para que esse olhar?" Perguntei a ele, correndo minha mão sobre o seu braço tatuado.

Seu sorriso ficou pateta e doce. "Você me faz tão fodidamente feliz, princesa".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, que primeira vez quente... acho que todas nós queríamos um Edward descer... *suspira*_

_Próximo capítulo quando tiver 2330 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


	48. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

"Você é tonta".

Edward bufou, deslizando suas mãos sobre os meus pés para colocá-los em seu colo. Estávamos sentados em sua cama jogando Uno, em Berlim. Mais cedo naquele dia, nós passeamos com Felix e James, depois eles tocaram no show, e a exaustão finalmente bateu. Quase três meses de turnê sem parar estava finalmente tomando o seu preço em todos nós.

Emmett e Jake tinham estado doente durante a semana passada. Riley parecia que tinha entrado em uma briga com um chupacabra e perdeu. Pobre James parecia mais magro e mais pálido que o normal. Nossos corpos não foram feitos para estar tanto em movimento, mas nossos corações estavam.

Eu acho que a única coisa que me manteve seguindo em frente foi o meu Calças Agradáveis.

E o pau dele.

Desde aquela noite em Zurique, nós nos transformamos em adolescentes com tesão. Nenhum banheiro, beco escuro, ou quarto de hotel foi poupado. Ele puxava meus vestidos nos corredores vazios, jogava minha perna por cima do seu ombro, e fundia sua boca na minha boceta mais vezes do que eu poderia contar. Era fodidamente fantástico. Mágico. Um sonho molhado virando realidade.

Meu coração não era páreo para esse cara.

"Não é minha culpa que eu sei como jogar o jogo." Eu ri.

Ele deu um peteleco na minha testa. "Não há estratégia para o jogo, você está apenas conseguindo sorte".

Pegando uma carta do baralho, eu joguei no seu rosto. "Há uma estratégia. Você não pode continuar colocando para baixo todas as suas cartas de Quatro e Dois quando você as consegue, duh. Você precisa esperar até que você só tenha algumas cartas restantes, e depois me fazer comer merda".

"Isso não faz qualquer sentido." Ele franziu a testa, cutucando-me no lado antes de colocar para baixo um Quatro azul. "É a mesma coisa".

Eu gemi e coloquei um salto azul. "Diz o homem que não me venceu uma vez".

Edward riu. "Eu posso vencê-la em muitas outras coisas".

O que era a verdade, mas eu encolhi meus ombros, sorrindo. "Talvez, mas não no Uno, Calças Agradáveis".

Quatro jogadas depois, eu ganhei novamente. Ele agarrou a pilha confusa de cartas e as atirou no ar com um grunhido. "Isso é o que eu penso sobre você ganhar".

"Você não presta".

Ele caiu de costas na cama, puxando-me para baixo ao lado dele. "Você chupa muito melhor do que eu chupo*****." Ele murmurou, beijando meu pescoço.

_*Na frase anterior, Bella usou "you suck", que significa tanto "você não presta", como "você chupa", por isso ele faz o comentário de que ela chupa melhor que ele._

Eu tremi, inclinando minha cabeça para que ele pudesse obter um melhor ângulo para mais pele. "Verdade".

Edward riu, arrastando sua língua quente sobre a concha da minha orelha. "Bella?"

"Sim?"

Sua mão acariciou lentamente pelo meu braço. "Nós só temos uma semana restante." Ele disse em uma voz suave, lembrando-me que o nosso tempo juntos estava chegando ao fim.

Movi minha cabeça para beijar seu queixo. "Eu sei".

"O que vamos fazer?"

Olhos verdes-cinzentos encontraram os meus, algo como preocupação ou tristeza preenchendo nas bordas dos seus cílios. Eu estive querendo perguntar a ele sobre isso, mas eu era uma covarde. Naquele momento, eu lamentei não ter trazido isso à tona mais cedo. "Fazer isso funcionar?" Eu ofereci a ele.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Não brinca." Dedos enrolaram no meu pulso, puxando minha mão para o seu peito. "Isso tem que funcionar".

"Ah, é?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Sim, Baby Ruth. Tem".

Beijei sua bochecha, esgueirando uma perna entre as dele. "Eu sei." Beijei sua bochecha novamente. "Quem mais vai mantê-lo entretido se você não me tiver?"

Após uma breve pausa sem resposta, nós nos entreolhamos e rimos. "Felix?"

Ele beijou meu nariz enquanto seu peito vibrava com a risada descontrolada da nossa repetição. "Eu te amo".

A admissão estava esmagando meu coração, achatando-o e arruinando-o para o resto da minha existência. "Eu sei".

"Você sabe?" Ele perguntou-me suavemente.

"Sim." Eu me afastei dele para ter uma melhor visão da maciez do seu rosto e dos longos e escuros cílios que emolduravam seus estranhos olhos coloridos. "Eu te amo. Muito".

Seu sorriso era do tamanho de Júpiter e mais brilhante que o sol. "Eu-" Ele gaguejou, corando. "Eu-"

"Você pode dizer isso." Eu o provoquei.

Edward sorriu. "Quanto?"

"Quanto o quê?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu acabei de dizer _muito. _Demais. Um monte." Eu cantarolei na minha garganta. "Por quê?"

"Porque se você não me amar muito, eu tenho muito mais trabalho a fazer até que você o faça." Ele afirmou.

Isso era suspeito. "_Por quê?_"

"Porque eu não acho que vou gostar de estar longe de você quando a turnê acabar." Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, envolvendo seu braço em torno da minha cintura para içar-me em cima dele. Ele já estava duro, pressionando contra o material fino da sua cueca boxer.

"Eu não acho que vou também." Eu admiti para ele, tentando muito não balançar sobre a sua grossa ereção, mas falhando miseravelmente. "Mas você não precisa fazer uma turnê novamente por pelo menos alguns meses depois desta, certo?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra mim. Seus dedos deslizaram por baixo da barra da minha camisa. "Não. Vamos apenas escrever até que estejamos prontos para o próximo álbum".

"Nós vamos descobrir isso." Eu disse, deixando-o tirar minha camisa. Seus polegares escovaram sobre os meus mamilos lentamente. Desviando o olhar do movimento dos seus dedos, eu sorri para ele. "Nós temos que descobrir".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu morro com a fofura desses dois... eles continuam sendo muito engraçados juntos, e o principal, não deixam de provocar um ao outro._

_Amanhã eu posto mais._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	49. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

"Doze homens?" O tradutor/motorista da van confirmou com Felix o número do nosso grupo antes de retransmitir as informações para a recepcionista trabalhando na recepção do hotel em Muenster.

Eu atirei um olhar de lado para o meu irmão, que estava parado ao meu lado. "Certeza que eu não sou um homem." Eu sussurrei.

Emmett riu, jogando um cotovelo para fora para me acertar na minha costela. "Observe como ninguém se preocupou em corrigi-lo?"

"Idiota".

"Eu só estou falando a verdade, Smella. Você é muito como um cara." Ele riu. "Somente Edward acha que você é bonita, e você tem cabelo bom".

"E você é muito de um idiota." Eu dei uma cotovelada nele de volta. "Imbecil. Mas obrigada por me dizer que você gosta do meu cabelo".

Emmeline apenas riu alto, jogando um braço suado por cima do meu ombro enquanto seguimos Christof, o nosso extraordinário tradutor, pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. "Quer ir comer naquele pequeno restaurante pelo qual passamos na caminhada até aqui?"

Eu concordei com ele, parando em uma porta que Christof explicou que seria o meu quarto. Com certeza, ele continuou se movendo pelo corredor, mas Edward ficou comigo. "Princesa".

"Calças Agradáveis." Eu sorri para ele, abrindo a porta para entrar.

Ele seguiu atrás de mim, deixando cair sua mala ao lado da porta. "Senti sua falta hoje".

"Eu também." Eu disse, deixando cair minha mala ao lado da dele e passando meus braços em torno do seu peito. Ele tinha estado ocupado durante todo o dia. Houve duas entrevistas com revistas alemãs, uma entrevista para a televisão e, em seguida, ensaios com equipamentos de processador ruins que os fez levar mais tempo do que o normal para ficarem prontos. Nós só nos vimos quando acordamos e tomamos o café da manhã, e depois de passagem durante o dia. Eu passei a tarde no Prinzipalmarkt e no museu Pablo Picasso com James antes de voltamos para estabelecer os produtos.

Como diabos eu deveria lidar com não ficar perto dele em poucos dias? Sendo separados por mais que portas e ventiladores, mas sim por milhares de quilômetros e montanhas? Fez meu coração doer pensar nisso.

"Estou muito cansado." Ele murmurou, beijando meu nariz. "Minha garganta está começando a doer também".

Eu estremeci. "Eu vou comer com Em, você quer que eu traga algo para você?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, suspirando. "Por favor. Apenas comida. Eu só vou tomar banho e deitar-"

"Nu?" Perguntei a ele, balançando minhas sobrancelhas.

Ele riu. "Para você, qualquer coisa".

Plantando outro beijo em seus lábios que demorou décadas, eu deixei cair um outro sobre a sua garganta e comecei a recuar em direção à porta. "Ligue para Em se precisar de mim, ok?"

"Eu ligarei." Ele bufou. "Idiota murruga".

Ainda no meu caso sobre recusar a ligar o meu celular para que eu pudesse evitar taxas de deslocamento, eu encolhi os ombros e saí do quarto. Emmett estava parado no corredor com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos do seu shorts largo. Ele acenou para mim antes de fazermos a nossa saída do hotel e em direção a um restaurante aberto.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, os cachos crescendo em sua cabeça balançando com o movimento. "Eu ainda me sinto como merda, mas eu já quero ir para casa".

"Seattle?" Eu não acho que Em realmente considerasse Forks mais como casa, mas eu queria ter certeza do que ele quis dizer.

"Sim, mas eu ainda quero ver a mãe e o pai." Abrindo a porta antes de mim, ele estreitou seus olhos. "Você já descobriu o que fará quando voltarmos?"

Eu gemi. "Não".

"Nenhuma ideia?" É como se ele não acreditasse em mim. Eu geralmente tinha um plano para tudo. Exceto para o resto da minha vida depois de quatro dias a partir de agora.

"Nem uma única." Eu suspirei.

"E quanto a Edward?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e cautelosa.

Em e eu realmente não tínhamos _falado _muito sobre a situação com Edward. Era estranho, pelo menos com o meu irmão. Ele sabia como eu me sentia sobre ele, usando esse sexto sentido especial, e ele tinha sido o primeiro a me dizer que Edward sentia-se da mesma forma, mas, ainda assim. Eu sabia que as intenções de Edward eram puras e honestas. Isso não significava que o futuro ainda não fosse assustador e cheio de variáveis.

"Ele vai visitar uma semana depois de chegarmos em casa".

Emmeline levantou uma sobrancelha. "Huh".

"O quê?"

Ele encolheu os ombros lentamente. "Isso é... logo".

"E?"

"Isso é bom." Ele suspirou, sorrindo apenas um pouco. "Isso me deixa feliz, Smella. Aquele garoto acha que você é a melhor coisa do planeta, e eu estou feliz que ele ache." Quando meus olhos começaram a ficar aguados, ele puxou no final do meu rabo de cavalo realmente forte. "Chorar não é permitido".

"Você. Me. Ama".

Ele gemeu e desviou o olhar. "Sim, eu amo, estúpida. Este é o meu ato legal do ano".

Eu ri antes de apertar meus dois braços em torno do seu bíceps. "Obrigada, Em. Estou feliz que você me convidou para vir com você em turnê".

Emmett lançou-me um olhar doente antes de abrir a boca e enfiando parte do seu dedo para dentro. "Confie em mim. Nós todos sabemos o quanto vocè está agradecida por ter vindo na turnê, sua puta suja".

Ele não se surpreendeu quando eu o soquei no estômago.

"Bem, vocês dois, pombinhos, podem descobrir. Eu não estarei em turnê por um tempo, mas você é mais do que bem-vinda para ir com a gente novamente quando a próxima estiver confirmada." Ele disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele, grata pela sua oferta, mas não tendo certeza se eu gostaria de sair em turnê de novo tão cedo. Além disso, se Edward fosse embora e eu fosse embora, nós nunca conseguiríamos ver o outro. Algo profundo na boca do meu estômago me disse que essa porcaria de longa distância seria difícil.

Mas todas as melhores coisas da vida não eram exatamente fáceis, certo?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward ficando doente, Emmett todo sentimental e preocupado com a Bella... será que eles vão realmente conseguir descobrir uma forma de ficarem juntos?_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2480 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	50. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

"Por que você parece como se acabasse de descobrir que aquele cara do N'SYNC era gay de novo?" Riley me perguntou em um sussurro alto. Os Gigantes de Ouro estavam no palco passando por uma das minhas músicas favoritas. Ri, Emmett e Jake estavam todos andando pelo salão, conversando com fãs na Antuérpia.

Revirei meus olhos para ele, lembrando que ele tinha – de fato – estado por perto quando eu descobri que minha paixão de longa data do N'SYNC, Lance Bass, não _era_ para as mulheres. Foi um tipo de paixão. Só um pouco. "Estou triste que a turnê está acabada".

Ele me deu um sorriso conhecedor antes de dar de ombros. "Foi muito divertido, não foi?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Riley deu-me um olhar pateta. "Você conseguiu sair em turnê com os homens mais atraentes em Prog-"

"Eu acho que isso é esticá-lo demais".

Ele franziu a testa. "Conseguir ver o mundo. Ver um canguru pessoalmente-"

"Ver você ser chutado por esse mesmo canguru-"

"Assistir seu irmão atingir aquele cara transexual-"

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. "Eu tenho certeza que foi você".

Riley nem se incomodou em confirmar ou negar a minha declaração. "Ir a um bando de museus chatos-"

Eu gemi. Ri considerava chato qualquer coisa que não envolvesse bebida de algum tipo.

"E você encontrou seu pequeno bicho do aconchego." Ele arrulhou com os cílios vibrando como um idiota.

Eu relaxei minha expressão facial para olhar para ele com tédio. "Você esqueceu uma coisa".

"James rasgando as calças quando estávamos em Estocolmo?"

"Não".

"Felix e Jake recebendo boquetes da mesma garota com uma hora de intervalo?"

Eu engasguei lembrando dessa pequena sujeira. Ambos tinham sido extrapolados. Mais Felix do que Jake porque ele tinha sido o número dois, mas... sim. Nojento. "Não".

Riley estreitou seus olhos. "O que então?"

"Eu dando um soco em você nas bolas pela primeira vez." Eu disse a ele enquanto ao mesmo tempo balançava meu punho na direção geral das suas bolas.

Ele pulou um pé para trás com uma risada. "Jesus! Estou contente por ter cancelado o casamento, sua psicopata." Ele riu novamente, mas eu não podia ouvi-lo com a música sendo tão alta no fundo.

Havia apenas um par de canções restando. Após três meses estando em turnê, ouvindo as bandas noite após noite, eu provavelmente poderia cantar todas as canções deles e tocar todos os instrumentos de memória. E eu nem sabia como tocar qualquer instrumento muito bem. Ou algum, na verdade.

Meu coração doeu um pouco, sabendo que esta era a última vez que eu conseguiria vê-los tocar por Deus sabe quanto tempo. Parecia um pouco agridoce que eu concordei em vir junto com relutância no início. Apenas esperando para fugir da porcaria de volta para casa. Agora eu estava triste que a experiência estava chegando ao fim. Quem teria sabido?

"Temos apenas algumas canções restando, Antuérpia! Antes que isso fique rápido e pesado, nós gostaríamos de agradecer a todos vocês por terem vindo esta noite no fechamento da nossa turnê! Tem sido três meses insanos com os nossos amigos da The Red Mile, que ficaram presos conosco. Obrigado a esses caras, ao nosso membro dos produtos, James, lá no fundo, e, especialmente," ele colocou sua mão sobre o coração, sorrindo um pequeno sorriso brincalhão, "à minha linda garota, a melhor coisa desde a invenção do ar condicionado. Minha Bella." As pessoas na plateia começaram a assobiar e gritar coisas que eu não entendia. "Vocês estão fodidamente prontos?"

_Sim!_

Edward apontou para a plateia antes de saltar para o alto, fora de um alto-falante, ao mesmo tempo em que os címbalos na bateria batiam e eles começaram a segunda para a última música.

Eu.

Eu.

Eu era a melhor coisa desde o ar condicionado, e quem não amava ar condicionado?

Quando eu olhei para Riley com o que eu tenho certeza que foi o sorriso mais idiota, mais pateta que já existiu, ele fez uma careta, o que só me fez sorrir mais.

Não havia nada, e eu quero dizer nada, que eu deixasse repousar entre eu e Calças Agradáveis. Naquele momento, eu decidi isso. Haveria apenas ele. Ele era o fim para o meu começo.

Uma hora mais tarde, quando estávamos do lado de fora enquanto os caras terminavam de dar autógrafos e posar para fotos encharcados de suor e cheirando como meias sujas, eu estava apenas os observando. Edward se aproximou de mim depois de terminar uma conversa com um par de fãs e sorriu. O bastardo sabia que eu tinha os desmaios por ele e suas palavras. E ele ainda estava usando suas roupas de palco.

"Eu amo ar condicionado." Eu disse a ele, enfiando meus dedos através dos dele quando ele colocou-se ao meu lado.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo aquele mesmo sorriso que eu tenho certeza que eu ostentava quando ele tinha falado para o público mais cedo. "Eu também, princesa. Eu também".

Em 24 horas, nós estaríamos separados por milhares de quilômetros. Mas a distância era insignificante quando você ama alguém da maneira que eu amava Edward. Como ar condicionado. E barras Baby Ruth.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu morro com esse Edward fofo demais... Bella é a melhor coisa desde a invenção do ar condicionado... kkkkk_

_O próximo já é o epílogo *todas choram*..._

_Postei esse mesmo sem vc's atingirem a "meta", mas o próximo (e último) só psotarei quando chegar a 2550 reviews.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	51. Chapter 49 Epílogo

**Capítulo 49 – Epílogo**

"_Oiiii._" Eu arrulhei para a câmera do meu laptop.

"Oi, princesa." A tela na minha frente borrou enquanto eu percebia Edward se mover ao redor do seu quarto de hotel. Um segundo depois, a câmera foi capaz de concentrar no belo homem na tela. Ele parecia... terrível. Seus olhos pálidos estavam entorpecidos e havia olheiras sob seus olhos.

"Você parece uma merda." Eu disse, visualizando a sombra doentia e pálida da sua pele. Era um sinal revelador de que o diabetes estava chutando sua bunda hoje.

Edward sorriu fracamente, rindo. "Bem, então, feliz aniversário para você, linda".

Eu guinchei, temporariamente esquecendo sobre o quanto ele parecia doente. "Feliz aniversário!"

"Sinto muito por não poder estar aí." Ele murmurou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo crescendo. A última vez que eu o tinha visto - duas semanas e meia atrás – estava no seu comprimento curto e bagunçado habitual. Mas, recentemente, ele foi ficando muito preguiçoso sobre se barbear meticulosamente. Eu gostei. Então, novamente, eu provavelmente ainda acharia que ele era bonito se ele tivesse um mullet - o verdadeiro sinal de um espécime perfeito.

Dei de ombros, sorrindo para ele através da câmera. "Está tudo bem. Rosalie trouxe-me o meu presente." Eu disse a ele em uma voz cantante, com um balanço das minhas sobrancelhas, segurando para cima o lindo bracelete que ele me enviou da Indonésia. "Eu amo isso".

Edward se inclinou para apoiar o queixo na mão, ainda parecendo um pouco atordoado, mas feliz. A banda de ouro puro em seu dedo anelar piscou para mim, lembrando-me que exatamente um ano atrás, nós tínhamos decidido no último minuto nos casar. Nós nem sequer tínhamos aneis de verdade quando fizemos isso. Éramos apenas nós e duas pessoas aleatórias no tribunal, que serviram como nossas testemunhas, e dois aneis feios que cada um de nós possuía.

Nós tínhamos passado exatamente dois meses morando em estados diferentes antes que ele dissesse que a distância definitivamente não funcionaria. Em 60 dias, ele me visitou três vezes, e eu fui vê-lo em Chicago uma vez, antes de perceber que não queríamos ficar tão longe um do outro. Não podíamos ficar tão longe um do outro.

Um jogo pelo Skype de pedra-papel-tesoura decidiu que eu seria aquela se mudando.

E eu mudei.

"Eu pensei em você quando eu o vi." Ele de alguma forma conseguiu piscar para mim, apesar do fato de que eu sabia que ele se sentia horrível. "Eu tenho outro".

"Outro presente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu fiz um barulho de _ooh_. "Mostre-me".

Seu belo rosto suavizou quando ele sorriu maliciosamente, desabotoando os primeiros botões da sua camisa de flanela. Um momento depois, ele estava tirando um lado, dando-me uma visão perfeita do seu peito liso-

"Você tem o meu nome tatuado?" Eu gritei, inclinando-me na minha cadeira para obter um melhor olhar para as letras muito malucas na minha tela. Porque isso definitivamente funcionou.

"Não, eu tenho o nome do outro amor da minha vida tatuado." Ele riu.

"Calças Agradáveis." Eu suspirei. O transe em que eu estava era tão poderoso que eu não conseguia pensar em revidar a sua resposta idiota. Meus olhos estavam grudados no fato de que meu nome foi permanentemente tatuado em sua pele. Havia uma pequena pomba no final do 'a' e eu de repente tive vontade de chorar. "Eu sinto sua falta." A declaração veio como um triste gemido.

O sorriso de Edward era um devastador. "Você não tem ideia do quanto eu sinto sua falta também, mas eu estarei em casa na próxima semana." Ele suspirou.

"Nu?"

Ele riu. "Definitivamente-"

"Olá, Edward!" A voz potente e profunda de Emmett chamou de cima do meu ombro.

Eu me virei para revirar os olhos para o meu irmão. Ele tinha ficado comigo pela última semana, mas ele passou mais tempo com a irmã de Edward do que ele passou com a sua suposta irmã favorita. Logo depois que tínhamos chegado em casa da turnê dos Gigantes de Ouro, ele se comprometeu a não ficar tanto tempo sem me ver. Fiel à sua palavra, Em saía do seu caminho para me ver, mesmo depois que me mudei do outro lado do país.

"Ei, Em." Edward chamou com um aceno.

"Eu e Bella comemos seus churros congelados na noite passada." Meu irmão ofereceu a ele, apesar do fato de que nós dissemos que não contaríamos para Edward que tínhamos comido seu petisco favorito, a menos que ele perguntasse. O bastardo.

Ele engasgou. "Vocês comeram meus churros?"

Eu assenti com a cabeça para ele devagar, gravemente. "Nós comemos os seus churros".

"Você tem sorte de eu te amar." Ele sorriu. Ele amava seus churros, mas ele me amava mais.

"Eu sei, Calças Agradáveis." Eu sorri de volta para ele, completamente esquecendo sobre Emmett parado atrás de mim.

"Eu vou vomitar agora. Cuide-se, homem. Eu cuidarei da sua velha bruxa até você chegar em casa!" Emmett gritou antes de jogar alguma coisa na parte de trás da minha cabeça e sair do quarto.

Revirei meus olhos e ri. "Lembre-me por que eu entrei em um negócio com ele".

"Porque você o ama?" Edward me perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se fosse difícil para ele se lembrar por que eu fiz isso também.

Alguns meses depois de eu mudar para morar com ele, eu ainda não tinha sido capaz de encontrar um emprego. Edward tinha oferecido para me levar em turnê com ele como sua garota dos produtos, mas eu amava James. Ele cimentou-se como um dos meus melhores - e únicos - amigos, depois da minha mudança, e eu sabia que ele amava estar em turnê. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu foderia com ele assim. Depois de mencionar isso para Emmeline uma noite ao telefone, ele me perguntou por que eu simplesmente não vendia os produtos online.

Uma ideia e um pequeno empréstimo do meu irmão, porque eu me recusei a pegar dinheiro de Edward, começou A Garota dos Produtos. Era um site online onde eu vendia produtos da GG, The Red Mile, e - como meses e conexões dos meus dois homens favoritos rolavam – outras 15 bandas. O bônus final era ser minha própria chefe, então eu podia visitar Edward em turnê sempre que eu queria.

Tínhamos concordado quando ele partiu pela primeira vez depois da minha mudança que não ficaríamos mais do que um mês sem nos vermos.

Era tempo suficiente para que nosso reencontros fossem a coisa mais quente do universo e não tanto tempo para que nós dois nos transformássemos naqueles idiotas apaixonados que nos faziam revirar nossos olhos.

Amor, pelo menos a nossa versão do amor, era as coisas pequenas. Coisas intangíveis. Era as risadas e nossas duas tartarugas chamadas Frank e Zappa. Era jogar futebol no parque ao lado do nosso apartamento, e era os nossos vídeo-papos no Skype quando estávamos em continentes diferentes. Era compromissos e separação um do outro e, no meu caso, dos meus pais e Alice.

Mas, por ele, isso não era nada.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_É com grande tristeza que chegamos ao fim dessa história muito louca._

_Usando as palavras da própria autora, obrigada a vocês do fundo do meu coração pelo seu amor incrível e apoio ao longo de TGGT. _

_Obrigada à todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram em todos os capítulos, ou apenas em um, mas que contribuíram com as "metas". É fantástico ver a quantidade de reviews que essa fic atingiu, superando a história original... vc's são demais!_

_Muito obrigada à **walkingwithgiants** por permitir a tradução dessa história. Eu tenho autorização de outras fics dela, mas como ainda não estão finalizadas, só postarei quando estiverem terminadas._

_Já consegui uma autorização de uma outra fic que tb é no estilo "drabble", mas não é de comédia, assim que eu adiantar alguns caps., começarei a postar, espero que vc's acompanhem tb._

_E, pela última vez..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

_Demorei para postar esse epílogo pq estou viajando a trabalho e só agora cheguei no hotel. Nesse meio tempo eu mandei um e-mail para a autora perguntando sobre uma continuação e essa foi a resposta dela:**  
**_

_**Ju!**_

_**Eu fui à sua página e surtei. 2.500 reviews? Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso. Isso é quase mil reviews a mais do que a versão original em inglês. Eu sou fluente em Espanhol, e Português é meio semelhante, então eu posso entender pequenos pedaços.**_

_**Ahh! Muito, muito obrigada por traduzi-la, para começar. Eu estou maravilhada com a reação.**_

_**Eu não tenho quaisquer planos para escrever uma sequência, mas estou esperando conseguir algum tempo em breve para escrever mais algumas cenas extras. Eu gostaria de fazer uma sequência, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo.**_

_**Só mais uma vez, a resposta é surpreendente! Obrigada!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Mariana**_


End file.
